Return To Me
by Ookima
Summary: SasuNaruSasu Fluff stuff Naruto is being tormented as the people he care most about become victims. A demon and a clan are after Naruto. the clan wants the Kyubi's power as the demon only wants Naruto's(Kyubi too)death.More info inside
1. Default Chapter

Return To Me  
  
Chapter 1 : Kidnapped  
  
Synopsis : Sakura is kidnapped by a group of Shinobis who's purpose is to take Kyubi. Naruto receives the letter and rushes to her rescue, alone...  
  
Pairings : Eventually Sasuke x Naruto and other pairings  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did  
  
Contains yaoi boy loves boy  
  
Extra Information  
  
- Holster : it's the pouch attached the their right or left leg which usually carries kunais and shurikens.  
  
- The students are unaware that Naruto has Kyubi sealed within his body.  
  
*Dobe = Dead Last*  
  
*Baka = Idiot*  
  
*Chikushou = Damn*  
  
*Temae = You*  
  
*Itai = Ouch*  
  
*Yamerou = Stop it*  
  
===========================================  
  
*Sakura's House*  
  
Sakura returned home after a hard day of training. Like every other day, she asked Sasuke to go out on a date with her, and again, he refused. Of course Naruto was more then pleased to replace Sasuke with himself by her side.  
  
She stepped on the porch and unlocked her front door. She entered her home as she walked towards the kitchen. On the table, there's was a message from her parents.  
  
"We'll be away for a few days, everything you need is in the refrigerator. If you need some more, I left you an envelope with some money. I'll see you soon sweetheart." Sakura read out loud the note her mother left  
  
Sakura placed the note back on the table as she let out a little smile. She was tired form her training and didn't feel like eating, so she decided to simply go straight to bed.  
  
"When will Sasuke-kun finally go out on a date with me?" Sakura asked herself with a depressed voice  
  
Sakura stood in the dark, at the end of her bed and simply let herself fall on it. She laid there as she continued to think about Sasuke until she heard a sound near her door.  
  
"Eh? Is someone there?" Sakura asked as she sat up on her bed  
  
She waited a few minutes, but never got any answers.  
  
"Baka. I'm alone in my house so of course no one will answer" Sakura told herself  
  
The minute Sakura started to feel relax, 3 masked Ninjas appeared from within the darkness of her room and quickly grabbed onto her.  
  
By the time Sakura noticed that the enemy was right in her room, her hands had been pulled behind her back as a hand covered her mouth. Despite that her movements had been stopped, her eyes tried to take a look at her attackers to know form which Village they were. To her surprise, they weren't wearing headbands.  
  
"Time for you to sleep my dear" The taller Ninja told her  
  
"Eh?" Sakura mumbled as she could through the hand that covered her mouth  
  
The next thing she noticed was her vision going blurry and then black. The taller Ninja had knocked her unconscious, as the other two carefully tied both her hands and feet with rope.  
  
"Are you done?" The tall Ninja asked the other two  
  
"Hai" The short Ninja answered  
  
"Now that we have our prey, let's get the predator out." The tall Ninja commented as all three Ninjas vanished with an unconscious Sakura  
  
===============================================  
  
*Naruto's Apartment*  
  
Naruto walked inside his apartment and closed the door behind him. He unhooked his holster and the pouch around his waist and placed them on the kitchen table.  
  
"On with supper! A nice ramen bowl." Naruto told himself as he opened the refrigerator  
  
He placed the bowl on the kitchen counter and pulled out a casserole. He poured the cold ramen in the pot and opened the stove, as he waited for it to be warm.  
  
After 5 minutes, the ramen were ready and Naruto headed straight for the casserole when suddenly, the window from his kitchen shattered into pieces and hit the casserole. The boiled water splattered everywhere as poor Naruto evaded the splashes of hot water.  
  
"Chikushou! That was suppose to be my supper! And now how am I suppose to replace my window?" Naruto yelled out as he looked at the mess in his kitchen  
  
After he yelled out for a few minutes, he notices the kunai pinned down on the kitchen counter. A paper was wrapped around the handle of the kunai with some sort of string. Naruto approached carefully, to make sure there wouldn't be any other surprises.  
  
"What is it this time" Naruto cursed as he pulled the kunai out of his kitchen counter  
  
Naruto unwrapped the message carefully and started to read it when his eyes widened. He immediately dropped the kunai on the floor, threw the paper on his table and ran out of his apartment very fast.  
  
"This is bad, really bad!" Naruto yelled out to himself as he stormed out of his apartment and left his door wide open  
  
==================================================  
  
*Message written on the paper*  
  
- We have your friend, Haruno Sakura. If you want her alive, come alone or she dies. Meet us on the other side of the entrance of the Forest of death to make the exchange.  
  
( A lock of pink hair was taped on the paper as proof. )  
  
==================================================  
  
*The Inside Entrance of the Death Forest*  
  
The three Ninjas waited for Naruto's arrival, the tall Ninja, Tonai waited for the arrival of the short Ninja, Toshin. The last Ninja, Tenshi, waited a few meters behind where the great big trees were. Right behind him, an unconscious Sakura laid on the ground, at the bottom of a tree.  
  
"He's sure taking his sweet time." Tenshi commented as he sharpened his kunais  
  
With those words spoken, Toshin appeared at the entrance and stopped once he reached Tonai's side  
  
"So?" Tonai asked  
  
"He's coming this way. Give him maybe a few minutes and we'll have our target." Toshin answered as he turned around to face the entrance with his leader.  
  
When Toshin said those words, a blond haired boy in an orange suit appeared at the entrance. Toshin and Tonai looked carefully at the emotions of the boy in question.  
  
"Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto demanded with an angry expression  
  
"Right here" Tenshi answered as he pointed behind him, to the pink haired girl on the ground  
  
Tonai and Toshin took a few steps aside to give Naruto a clear view of the girl in question. Naruto closed his fists as his eyes showed how he really was pissed.  
  
"Why did you kidnap her?" Naruto asked  
  
"Because of you" Tonai answered quickly  
  
"Nani?" Naruto said as he took one step towards the Ninjas  
  
"We want the Kyubi" Tonai explained  
  
"Kyubi...? Who are you people?" Naruto asked as his eyes widened  
  
"We are Tonai, Toshin and Tenshi, from the Ryuza Clan. Our main objective is to get more powerful in any way we can. Good for us we happened to find you in possession of a Demon, Kyubi. With Kyubi in our hands, we'll be more stronger than ever." Tonai explained to the blond boy  
  
"As if I'm just going to give you Kyubi to you!" Naruto yelled out  
  
"We'll take you by force if necessary. Besides have you forgotten about you pink haired friend?" Tonai asked with a smile  
  
"Baka! Did you really think I would let you hurt her and hand over Kyubi. Think again! Besides you have nothing on your side to trade for my Kyubi!" Naruto yelled out as he charged head first towards the first two Ninjas  
  
"Is he stupid or something?" Tenshi stated while he looked a bit confused by the boy's reaction  
  
Naruto charged in as he pulled a kunai out of his holster into his right hand.  
  
"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled out as he made the hand signs  
  
Two Naruto's appeared with the original one, which made three in total and ran towards the two Ninjas. At the last moment, he stomped the ground with his feet, and remembered that Sakura had done it during her fight with Ino a while back.  
  
Two Narutos flew into the air as the third remain on the ground. The Naruto on the ground grabbed half a dozen shurikens and threw them at Tenshi and Toshin as the 2 Narutos in the air attacked Tonai with kunai in hand.  
  
Tenshi took hold of his kunai as he blocked every shuriken that was thrown at him. Toshin drew his small katana and swung it once, to make a strong wind change the course of the shurikens to his left side.  
  
Tonai simply smiled as he grabbed six kunais and aimed them at the two Narutos. The moment the kunais made contact with the Narutos, 'poof' sound was heard as they disappeared.  
  
"Pathetic attempt" Toshin said as he charged towards the remaining Naruto on the ground.  
  
"Not good" Naruto thought as he tried defend himself, while he crossed his arms with a kunai in each hand  
  
Toshin charged as at the last moment, he vanished before Naruto's eyes.  
  
"NANI?" Naruto said as he quickly looked around him  
  
Toshin had gotten behind Naruto as he stabbed him in the back. As Toshin smiled, Naruto gave out a little laugh as his body suddenly disappeared in smoke with a 'poof' sound like the others.  
  
"What the!?" Toshin said as he was surprised  
  
"Where's the real Naruto then?" Tonai asked as he carefully looked into the trees that surrounded them  
  
Tonai and Toshin stayed on guard, as they scouted with their eyes and senses for the real Naruto. When they heard the boy's voice near Tenshi.  
  
"Baka" Naruto said as he appeared behind Tenshi  
  
"Behind you!" Toshin warned his teammate  
  
Naruto appeared between Sakura and Tenshi as he kicked the Ninja behind the head with a great force. The Ninja was thrown to where the other two stood.  
  
"We underestimated the brat" Toshin stated as he gripped his kunais in his hands  
  
"What now Tonai. No matter what we do, there's no way he's going to come with us without a fight." Tenshi asked his leader as he stood up and rubbed the back of his head  
  
"The only way he's coming with us is if he's unconscious. In other words, we can wound him all we want, just don't kill him. We need him alive to get Kyubi." Tonai mentioned to his men  
  
"Stop talking between yourselves and leave while you can!" Naruto yelled out as he pointed to the three Ninjas  
  
"Now that Tonai gave us permission, you're going to get to know what hell is like brat!" Tenshi smirked as he stepped forward to take Naruto on  
  
"Chikushou! If Sakura could wake up it would help me out a bit..." Naruto told himself with a low voice as he placed his hands together to perform another Jutsu  
  
===================================================  
  
*Outside Naruto's Apartment*  
  
Kakashi walked up the street that led to Naruto's apartment. Next to him was Sasuke, who didn't seem to be in the best of moods.  
  
"Why the hell did I have to come along to visit Dobe?" Sasuke asked with his hands in his pockets  
  
Kakashi was about to answer when he came to a sudden stopped and looked at the entrance to Naruto's apartment.  
  
"This is strange" Kakashi stated as he looked at the door  
  
"Baka, he forgot to close his door again" Sasuke said as they walked inside the house  
  
=========================================================  
  
*Inside Naruto's Apartment*  
  
Kakashi and Sasuke walked inside as they noticed the mess in the kitchen.  
  
"Doesn't that idiot know how to clean?" Sasuke commented as he looked around  
  
As Kakashi explored further, he noticed the casserole on the floor with ramen spilled everywhere.  
  
"Naruto likes ramen right?" Kakashi asked as he leaned down to take a closer look  
  
"That idiot lives only for it. Why?" Sasuke asked on a cold tone  
  
"Then I suppose ramen on the kitchen floor isn't normal" Kakashi stated as he stood back up  
  
Sasuke came over to look at what Kakashi stared at, as his eyes focused on a kunai that was a meter away from the casserole.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei. Look" Sasuke pointed out to his sensei the kunai  
  
Kakashi walked towards it to then pick it up. He placed it on the kitchen counter where he also noticed a piece of paper and shattered glass that came from the window.  
  
"Looks like Naruto received a message through his window." Kakashi said as he picked up the paper  
  
"What does it say?" Sasuke asked as he stood next to his sensei  
  
"This isn't good..." Kakashi spoke as his eyes widened  
  
"What is it?" Sasuke asked again with a little bit of surprise  
  
"Sakura's been kidnapped and they wanted Naruto to come alone to the Death Forest..." Kakashi replied as he left the message on the counter  
  
"Sakura and Naruto?" Sasuke repeated as he rushed out of the house and headed towards the Death Forest  
  
"Nothing less to expect from Sasuke." Kakashi murmured as he ran out to help Sasuke and his two students that were in danger  
  
============================================================================ ===  
  
*Death Forest*  
  
Naruto threw two shurikens at Sakura to cut the rope that tied her hands and feet. He then looked towards his opponents and completed hand seals.  
  
"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled out as seven clones appeared  
  
Toshin and Tenshi stepped forward as their prepared their weapons. Toshin had his katana out and ready to attack, as Tenchi stepped forward with only a kunai in each hand.  
  
"Let's play" Tenchi stated as he charged forth  
  
All seven Narutos grabbed hold of a kunai, as 5 charged forth to meet Tenshi's attack and 2 Naruto remained behind to protect Sakura.  
  
Tenshi threw his two kunais towards the charging Narutos as he reached into his holster to grab some more and repeat his actions again.  
  
The five Naruto evaded the kunais barely, but the last one plunged into Naruto as this one disappeared in smoke. Only 4 Narutos remained in the fight between himself and Tenshi.  
  
"Chikushou! For once I wish that bastard was hear to help me out!" Naruto mumbled to himself  
  
"Your pathetic tricks won't work against us. Toshin! Tenshi! Step aside now!" Tonai ordered his teammates  
  
Immediately, Toshin and Tenshi jumped into the air and landed on the branches of the trees near Tonai. Naruto was surprised and wondered what Tonai was planning.  
  
All three Ninjas reached into their pouches and holster to grab hold of kunais and shurikens. The Ninjas threw their weapons as the 4 Narutos who remained on the ground all vanished in smoke as the kunais and shurikens stroke them. Only the 2 Narutos left to protect Sakura remained.  
  
"Oh no! Sakura!" Naruto shouted as he looked at Sakura  
  
The real Naruto stood in front of Sakura, with his kunai in hand and tried to block everything that came towards him. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to stop them all.  
  
He mostly had cuts on his arms and legs. But he had a few kunais stuck on his body, one on his leg, another in his right shoulder and a shuriken was near his stomach.  
  
Despite the pain he was in, he looked over his shoulder to notice that Sakura was unharmed. He had trouble to stand up, as each wound, blood continued to flow. Naruto found himself soon coughing up blood.  
  
Tenshi didn't leave Naruto time to breath much when he kicked the boy on the right side of his head. Naruto went flying through the ground until a tree stopped him.  
  
Toshin joined Tenshi as Tonai stayed apart from the group. Toshin looked over to see Sakura started to move, in other words she started to wake up still unaware of the situation that awaited her.  
  
Naruto continued to bleed, as he pushed his hands against the ground to help him stand up against the Ninja, a few meters before him. Naruto stood on his two legs but was quite unbalanced. He removed the shuriken from his stomach, along with the kunai from his shoulder. More blood came out as he tried to find the strength to continue.  
  
"We wouldn't want you to get injured more than you already are" Tenshi pointed out as he raised his hands before himself  
  
"Get away from Sakura..." Naruto ordered with a furious expression as he place a hand over his wound on his stomach  
  
"Stubborn kid!" Tenshi yelled out as he quickly moved his fingers  
  
The moment Tenshi moved his fingers, the kunais that he first attacked Naruto with were pulled out of the trees and ground as they were redirected towards Naruto's way.  
  
Naruto didn't have the strength to move as the kunais all passed besides him to hit the trees behind him. As Naruto was about to take a step forward, Tenshi crossed his hands and moved his fingers more. Naruto found himself pulled backwards against the tree, his legs close, his arms extended on his side.  
  
"I didn't miss you on purpose Naruto. It was all to get you where you are now so you wouldn't be able to move anymore." Tenshi pointed out as he approached the boy  
  
To Tenshi's fingers, invisible strings were attached and now they held Naruto tightly against the tree. The strings covered Naruto's body, one right under his neck, the others held his wrists and shoulder firmly against the tree. His ankles and stomach as well.  
  
The strings could be seen due that Naruto's blood was soaked in it. Naruto was unable to move at all as he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"What happened..." Sakura mumbled as she tried to get up  
  
The fact Sakura was waking up, caught immediately the attention of Toshin. He grabbed her firmly by her wrists to put them in her back and made her kneel in front of him.  
  
"Itai!" Sakura screamed  
  
"You have me so let her go!" Naruto shouted as he struggled the strings  
  
"The more you struggle, the more I'll make the strings cut in your delicate skin." Tenshi pointed out as he pulled a little to make an example  
  
Sakura immediately turned her head to see where Naruto's voice was coming from. Her eyes widened as she looked up to a Naruto, which was injured everywhere and now pinned down against a tree.  
  
"Naruto ..." She gulped as the scene horrified her  
  
"Listen carefully boy, if you had been a good little demon in the first place, you wouldn't be in so much pain. And now to punish you, that girl will die in front of your very own eyes." Toshin stated as he looked at Tenshi  
  
"Yamerou!" Naruto yelled out  
  
"You only have yourself to blame for what happened to this girl" Toshin pointed out as he placed his katana against Sakura's neck  
  
Sakura was simply shocked and couldn't move at all. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she looked into Naruto's. Naruto closed his eyes as his head leaned towards the ground.  
  
Tenshi leaned forward to whisper in the ear of Naruto.  
  
"Now that girl's death is on your conscience..." Tenshi whispered to Naruto with a smile  
  
Naruto's eyes widened as he felt totally powerless until one word crossed his mind, Kyubi.  
  
"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto screamed as he gathered his strength  
  
Naruto closed his fists, he struggled as he pushed against the tree as he forced the strings to cut deeper into his skin.  
  
"Stupid Fox! Lend me your strength! " Naruto told the Kyubi inside him  
  
"Ba...Baka!" Tenshi shouted as he stepped back a little  
  
As the strings cut deeper into Naruto's skin, he continued despite the blood he was loosing. After a few seconds, all strings snapped and Naruto landed at the feet of the tree.  
  
He grabbed onto a kunai that was left on the ground and charge immediately at Tenshi. With his two hands, Naruto stabbed Tenshi in the chest, and pressed on the kunai so the wound would be more serious.  
  
They both fell on the ground as Naruto was on top, the blood continued to drip form his clothes and skin. Naruto then looked towards Toshin, who still had Sakura in hands.  
  
"That bastard actually put Tenshi on the ground ..." Toshin spoke as he was surprised  
  
From not far, Tonai carefully looked as his attention was drawn to Naruto's eyes.  
  
"His eyes are totally different from before ..." Tonai murmured to himself with a shocked expression as well  
  
Naruto looked straight at Toshin and Sakura, and saw their shocked expression, as Naruto vanished before them.  
  
"Where the hell did he ..." Toshin started to say but it was already too late  
  
Naruto had reappeared right in front of Toshin as he stomped the ground to attack head on the Ninja. Toshin tossed aside Sakura as he placed his katana in front of him to protect himself.  
  
With his bare hands, Naruto grabbed hold of the katana and with his chakra he pushed it aside to then lay a powerful punch straight in Toshin's face  
  
Toshin bled from his nose as he smacked the ground head first. Tenshi that had trouble getting up, as Tonai went down beside him.  
  
"What do we do now Tonai!?" Tenshi asked as he covered his wound inflicted by Naruto  
  
Tonai didn't reply but he grabbed onto a few kunais and prepared to throw them, not towards Naruto but the girl.  
  
"He should soon be at his limit, I'll use that girl to make him reach it." Tonai stated as he threw the kunais towards Sakura  
  
Sakura was too shocked to move as she simply crossed her arms in front of her and hope that it wouldn't kill her. Naruto quickly ran towards her as he used his back to shield her.  
  
As he shielded her form the attack, he quickly grabbed her and stomped the ground as much as he could with his chakra left to make a great distance between them and the enemies.  
  
With his last strength, Naruto crumbled on the ground while he continued to protect Sakura. Sakura lad right under him as his head rested on her shoulder.  
  
"Na...Naruto?" Sakura mumbled when she opened her eyes to only see blond hair  
  
"Sakura-Chan, are you all right?" Naruto asked with a low tone  
  
"I'm ... I'm fine..." Sakura answered  
  
"That's good to hear..." Naruto said as he closed his eyes and gave away a little smile  
  
Sakura carefully moved from under Naruto as she pulled back with the help of her hands. When she was in a sitting position, Naruto's head rested against her legs, as the rest of his body was face down on the ground. She started to tremble when she noticed the two kunais plunged into his back.  
  
Naruto had a hard time to breath, as he laid in a pool of his own blood. Sakura was shocked and didn't know quite what to do. She conquered her fears as she slowly removed the two kunais in Naruto's back, as more blood came out.  
  
Sakura tore a part of her dress to cover his wounds on his back. She helped Naruto turn, as he then laid on his back and opened his eyes to meet those of Sakura.  
  
The first thing he saw was her trying to hold back her tears as she placed her hands on Naruto's cheeks.  
  
"Why Naruto?" Sakura managed to ask through her tears  
  
"Because you never treated me like all the others..." Naruto replied as he coughed up some blood  
  
Through those words, Sakura looked into his deep blue eyes as tears fell on Naruto's forehead.  
  
"No matter what happens I won't let them approach you ..." Naruto said his last words with a little smile  
  
Naruto's eyes closed slowly as his head leaned to the right on Sakura's lap.  
  
"Na ...Naruto ...?" Sakura spoke as she shook Naruto's head a little  
  
Naruto laid there, without any movement nor response to Sakura's cries.  
  
To Be Continued ...  
  
==========================================================  
  
First chapter done at last! I've been working on several Naruto stories at the same time. Now you people must wonder why, well when I get a writer's block on one, I go to another until I get unblocked lol. Stupid perhaps but it works great.  
  
Also wanted to warn you people I'm starting school and work again, so I won't be able to post a new chapter everyday, but I guarantee the minute I have free time I'll write!!! I Promise!!!  
  
Please review. Opinions are highly liked.  
  
Thanks a bunch!!!  
  
Ookima 


	2. Critical Condition

Return To Me Chapter 2 : Critical Condition  
  
Synopsis : Naruto lays in Konoha's hospital in a critical condition as Hokage and the Jounins worry why Kyubi's chakra hasn't healed the boy yet.  
  
Pairings : Sasuke x Naruto to come very soon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did  
  
Contains yaoi boy loves boy  
  
Extra Information  
  
*Dobe = Dead Last*  
  
*Baka = Idiot*  
  
*Gomen = I'm sorry*  
  
*Onegai = Please*  
  
*Chikushou = Damn*  
  
*Arigatou = Thank you*  
  
*Temae = You*  
  
Notes concerning the reviews will be at the bottom of this page.  
  
===========================================  
  
*Inside Naruto's hospital room*  
  
The room was pitch black. The only sounds that could be heard were those of machines. One that monitored Naruto's heart beats, and the other provided him with oxygen. Naruto looked lifeless, covered in bandages from head to toe. His skin was very pale, as on his forehead he still had a little blood. His mouth and nose were covered by an oxygen mask to help him breath.  
  
Through the darkness of the room, another figure could be seen. This figure sat in a chair, very close to Naruto's bed. It was Sakura, as a few tears fell on her cheeks as she continuously stared at the boy.  
  
Sasuke and Kakashi stood in the door frame as they checked from a distance into the room. Sasuke looked up at his teacher, as this one showed that he was worried as well.  
  
As Kakashi turned around, the doctor that took care of Naruto's wound wanted to talk to Kakashi.  
  
"Sasuke, why don't you join Sakura?" Kakashi requested from his student  
  
"humph... sure ..." Sasuke murmured as he noticed Kakashi wanted to speak alone with the doctor  
  
Sasuke walked inside Naruto's room as he carefully shut the door behind him. He placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder to let her know of his presence.  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*Outside Naruto's Room*  
  
The doctor brought Kakashi in the next room so they could talk more easily. Kakashi simply stood there as he waited for the doctor's report.  
  
"How is he?" Kakashi asked directly  
  
"He's in critical condition. It's surprising that he isn't dead right now." The doctor started to explain  
  
"He usually heals up..." Kakashi murmured  
  
"Because of the demon inside him right?" The doctor continued  
  
Kakashi suddenly stared at the doctor with an angry look.  
  
"I didn't mean it in the wrong way Kakashi-san. But I may know why Kyubi's chakra isn't healing him properly right now." The doctor explained as took an envelope and showed a picture to Kakashi  
  
The picture was of Naruto's belly right after they cleaned up the blood and stitched up his wound. The picture was mostly focused on the seal of Naruto's belly.  
  
"This is Kyubi's seal, why take a picture of it?" Kakashi asked a bit confused  
  
"You see, one of his, almost, lethal wound, it struck directly the seal. I believe that maybe the seal sustained a certain amount of damage, and it needs to repair itself before it can heal Naruto's wounds." The doctor informed Kakashi  
  
"I see ... I would appreciate it if you kept quite about this matter." Kakashi demanded  
  
"You don't need to worry, unlike most people in this Village, I admire the boy for his courage. If his condition changes in any way I'll make sure to let you know." The doctor stated as he left the room to see other patients  
  
Kakashi stood there as he stared once again at the picture, no notice indeed the spiral of the seal had been cut very deeply. As he brings the picture with him he sets out to get Sakura and Sasuke.  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*Naruto's Room*  
  
Sakura held Naruto's hand in her own, as Sasuke simply stared at the blond as he tried not to show his true emotions. The fact that he was worried a lot.  
  
Kakashi opened the door as both his students turned around to face him. Kakashi walked in next to his students as he took a quick look at Naruto.  
  
"Naruto needs his rest now, we can come back tomorrow morning." Kakashi informed his students as he placed a hand on their shoulders  
  
"I promise to be back tomorrow Naruto ..." Sakura whispered as she placed his hand back on his stomach as she stood up and walked towards the door  
  
"You better get better soon dobe ..." Sasuke mumbled as all three left Naruto's room  
  
Sakura and Sasuke left the room first as Kakashi looked back once more. " Get better Naruto " Kakashi murmured as he closed the door silently behind him.  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*Kakashi's apartment*  
  
Kakashi opened the door to his apartment as he was followed by his two students. As Sakura and Sasuke walked in, they looked around to see it was pretty normal.  
  
Sasuke leaned against the kitchen wall as Sakura sat on a chair. Kakashi also leaned against a wall, on the opposite side of Sasuke.  
  
"Since we were at the Hospital, we couldn't discuss what happened." Kakashi started to talk when Sasuke continued instead  
  
"Sakura, just tell us what happened" Sasuke said as he crossed his arms  
  
"H...hai," Sakura replied as she started to explain everything  
  
Sakura started to explain how she was first kidnapped and then she remembered Naruto wounded who tried to protect her as she continued her story...  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
* FLASHBACK * - The rest of the Battle between Naruto and the 3 Ninjas*  
  
Sakura carefully moved from under Naruto as she pulled back with the help of her hands. When she was in a sitting position, Naruto's head rested against her legs, as the rest of his body was face down on the ground. She started to tremble when she noticed the two kunais plunged into his back.  
  
Naruto had a hard time to breath, as he laid in a pool of his own blood. Sakura was shocked and didn't know quite what to do. She conquered her fears as she slowly removed the two kunais in Naruto's back, as more blood came out.  
  
Sakura tore a part of her dress to cover his wounds on his back. She helped Naruto turn, as he then laid on his back and opened his eyes to meet those of Sakura.  
  
The first thing he saw was her trying to hold back her tears as she placed her hands on Naruto's cheeks.  
  
"Why Naruto?" Sakura managed to ask through her tears  
  
"Because you never treated me like all the others..." Naruto replied as he coughed up some blood  
  
Through those words, Sakura looked into his deep blue eyes as tears fell on Naruto's forehead.  
  
"No matter what happens I won't let them approach you ..." Naruto said his last words with a little smile  
  
Naruto's eyes closed slowly as his head leaned to the right on Sakura's lap.  
  
"Na ...Naruto ...?" Sakura spoke as she shook Naruto's head a little  
  
Naruto laid there, without any movement nor response to Sakura's cries.  
  
Sakura grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him a little while she whispered his name. No matter how hard she called out his name and shook him, Naruto laid there, as if he was dead.  
  
Sakura started to cry, when the three Ninjas, Tonai, Tenshi, and Toshin, regrouped and stood about 10 meters away from Sakura and Naruto.  
  
Sakura grabbed the kunai that laid on the ground into her hands as she pointed it towards the Ninjas.  
  
"Stay away from us!" Sakura yelled out still in tears  
  
"A lower genin like yourself can't possibly win against us." Tonai stated as his teammates continued for him  
  
"Now that you know our identity, we can't let you leave alive" Toshin continued as he licked his katana  
  
"It would have been much easier if that brat hadn't been so stupid and thought he could possibly defeat us in the first place. As if he could save anyone ..." Tenshi ended as his hand covered the wound inflicted by Naruto earlier  
  
Sakura knew deep down that she couldn't possibly make a difference, as she took a glimpse at Naruto and then glared at the three ninjas.  
  
"Onegai... Protect at least her ..." Naruto gulped as he coughed some more blood  
  
Sakura heard Naruto as her attention immediately turned towards him, which was a fatal mistake. The three Ninjas took her distraction to their advantage, as they charged forward.  
  
Tenshi threw a few of his stringed attached kunais, as Toshin charged forward with his katana in hand. As for Tonai, he simply threw a few shurikens. It was all enough to kill the female anyway.  
  
"This is the end ..." Sakura thought as she simply duck and covered Naruto not looking towards the attack  
  
Suddenly, the kunais and shurikens were somehow reflected as the Ninjas were forced back to their original position.  
  
"What the !??" Toshin cursed as he landed on his feet  
  
As Sakura heard the Ninjas voice and that she wasn't dead yet, she slowly lifted her head to look in front of her.  
  
"A barrier !?" Sakura told herself as her eyes widened  
  
Around her and Naruto was a thin red barrier that protected them. Red chakra surrounded them and leaked out from Naruto's body. The Ninjas were somewhat shocked, as their expression showed clearly.  
  
"The kid is almost dead and he can still pull this!?" Tenshi spoke to his team-mates  
  
"With his wounds, he won't be able to hold long simply attack until the barrier weakens." Tonai ordered his men  
  
Toshin was the first to jump in the air and attack from above, as he held his katana down to stab. The red chakra appeared once again, visible to all, as Toshin was suspended in the air.  
  
Sakura stared at Toshin while she was still covering Naruto. As she was about to speak, she was stunned by something right in front of her eyes.  
  
A great amount of red chakra started to gather above her as it took form. Sakura slowly lifted her head up more to see above her when a paw landed in front of her eyes.  
  
Toshin looked stunned by the chakra who suddenly took form, the form of a fox, a red and angry fox.  
  
"That's the true form of Kyubi ..." Tonai murmured as Tenshi overheard  
  
The fox had used his own chakra to take a form right above Sakura and Naruto. His eyes as red as blood then gave an angry look at Toshin that was still suspended by the barrier Kyubi had put up.  
  
Kyubi grinned as he swung his 9 tails at the Ninja with full force. The impact wasn't as powerful since he was only in chakra form and not in a real one.  
  
Toshin flew from the barrier and into multiple trees until he came to a stop. Tonai and Tenshi were shocked by the sudden appearance of Kyubi as for their fallen comrade.  
  
Kyubi then tried to tear Tenshi apart with his right paw, but both Ninjas backed away in time to evade the blow.  
  
"We never expected this ..." Tenshi pointed out as he grabbed his unconscious comrade  
  
Tenshi placed an arm of Toshin behind his neck as his other hand grabbed his fallen friend to make sure he wouldn't slip. Tonai helped as well doing the same in the opposite side.  
  
Kyubi sat down, as he curved his 9 tails around Sakura and Naruto and looked at the three Ninjas with an intense intent to kill if they wouldn't leave.  
  
"Such an intent to kill ..." Tenshi commented as he was shocked  
  
"This wasn't at all what we plan ... Retreat for now." Tonai ordered  
  
The three Ninjas quickly disappeared, as Sakura was shocked by the red chakra surrounding herself and Naruto.  
  
"What's going on ...??" Sakura gulped as she feared the fox  
  
"This was his only wish ..." Kyubi whispered as the red chakra started to vanish  
  
Kyubi's form disappeared as well as the barrier, Sakura was still under shock from all that was happening. Some noises then caught her attention and without thinking twice, she threw a kunai behind her.  
  
When she looked behind, she noticed Kakashi accompanied by Sasuke of course. The Jounin had caught her kunai as all attention were turned to the seemingly dead looking Naruto.  
  
Sasuke stared at Naruto, seeing his rival covered in blood, as Kakashi did a quick check up to see the damages. Kakashi picked up Naruto in his arms, as he rushed to the hospital.  
  
Sasuke helped Sakura, since she seemed frozen. Team 7 left the woods, as Sasuke took one look back at the scene, which was mostly covered in blood, Naruto's blood ...  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*Kakashi's Kitchen*  
  
Sakura finished explaining what happened as Kakashi had a worried look on his face. Sakura closed her fists as she looked at the floor. Sasuke was lost in his thoughts, over what Sakura had told them.  
  
"You say a fox appeared?" Sasuke asked to be sure  
  
"I think that's what it was ..." Sakura replied with a low tone of voice  
  
"Because o the seal being damaged Kyubi was able to act on his own ... But why didn't he try to escape?" Kakashi kept thinking as he rubbed his chin  
  
"Well when he fought Gaara he did make an illusion of a fox, so I assume even if that baka was unconscious he managed to do something for his own sake and yours" Sasuke mentioned as he uncrossed his arms  
  
"You're probably right Sasuke-kun ..." Sakura agreed  
  
"Sakura I have one last question, you wouldn't happen to know who those Ninjas were by any chance?" Kakashi asked his student  
  
"Gomen ... I really don't know" Sakura answered  
  
"We'll discuss it more tomorrow morning. You should all get some rest." Kakashi stated as he walked towards a closet  
  
"I'm guessing you want us to stay and sleep here right?" Sasuke asked his teacher  
  
"It's better, we wouldn't want any more casualties now would we?" Kakashi stated as threw blankets to his students  
  
Sasuke grabbed hold of his, as Sakura had a hard time catching her own.  
  
"There's two spare bedrooms to your left. I'd advise you to get some sleep. If you get worn out you'll be of no help to anyone, not even him." Kakashi commented as he went to get some sleep in his room  
  
Sasuke and Sakura headed for their rooms as well. Sakura still felt guilty and responsible over what happened to Naruto and Sasuke noticed.  
  
"Sakura, don't blame yourself ..." Sasuke spoke as he entered his room and closed the door behind him  
  
After a few minutes, Sakura entered her room as well " Arigatou Sasuke-kun ..." She murmured to herself and closed the door behind her.  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*Sasuke's Room*  
  
Sasuke placed the blanket on top of the bed as he walked towards the window. He leaned against it as his fingers gently touched the window. Sasuke dropped his cold expression as a single tear fell from his eye.  
  
"I should have been there ... Naruto ..." Sasuke murmured to himself as he looked up to the moon  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*Naruto's Hospital Room*  
  
His room was still dark, the only lights that slightly illuminated the room were those of the two machines. Naruto laid on his bed, still wounded, as his hand moved a little from time to time.  
  
Slowly, red chakra started to cover the blond's body. A thin layer that looked like red mist. The muscles in Naruto's face started to move a bit as he kept whispering one word.  
  
"Kyubi ..." Naruto repeated with such a low tone  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*Inside Naruto*  
  
Naruto laid on the ground, next to Kyubi's cage. He slowly opened his eyes to look around him. He slightly moved his hands as he felt something warm beneath him.  
  
Naruto moved his hands in front of him where he could see what this sensation was.  
  
"Blood..." Naruto mumbled as he turned to his right side and tried to stand up  
  
He only managed to sit up as he felt constant pain all over his body and mainly his stomach. He looked in front of him to notice he was only a meter away from Kyubi's cage.  
  
As he looked closer, his eyes met those of Kyubi's as Naruto's eyes widened from the sight.  
  
"Brat ... You look like shit" Kyubi stated as he grinned  
  
Naruto looked at Kyubi a few minutes to notice the fox didn't seem as angry like other times. He then noticed that the fox sat down as he leaned against the bars of his cage. He then noticed the wound on Kyubi's paw.  
  
"You don't look so good yourself ..." Naruto replied with a smile  
  
The fox simply smiled at Naruto crawled himself to lean as well against the bars. His right hand pressed against his stomach as his left laid on the floor. His head rested against the bars as he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep once more.  
  
Kyubi looked at the blond who rested right next to him. As he stared at the blond, he lies down as he managed to get one of his tails through the bars. With that tail, he covered Naruto's body as the fox licked his wounded paw.  
  
"For a brat though, I never get bored with him..." Kyubi thought as he tended to his own wound  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*Outside Naruto's Room*  
  
A nurse had checked up on Naruto's condition as she walked out, she bumped into another doctor. The doctor peeked inside the room and noticed who it was and talked to the nurse about, while she left the door to his room opened.  
  
"What is that demon doing in this hospital!" The doctor demanded the answer  
  
"He came in last night heavily injured." The nurse answered  
  
"This is a hospital for people not demons like him!" The doctor shouted to the nurse  
  
"Don't you think I agree with you doctor! The current doctor for that thing in there basically threatened me to go and take care of it." The nurse replied while she raised her voice  
  
"Doesn't he know the difference between a human and a demon?" The doctor stated  
  
"If it was up to me I would of left that thing to die the moment he set foot in here." The nurse commented  
  
Both the doctor and the nurse went back to work, but unaware that they had left the door to Naruto's room opened.  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*Naruto's Room*  
  
A loud silence came into his room. The nurse and doctor hadn't noticed he was awake and heard everything form the beginning. He laid there awake but with eyes closed.  
  
After they had left to pursue their duties, Naruto slowly opened his eyes. As he thought of all the names they called him.  
  
"I should've of die huh?" Naruto murmured to himself as a tear fell on his cheek  
  
TBC  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
At last, the second chapter is done! Sorry about the waiting time but with school and work I barely get time to even sleep!!!  
  
Anyway right now I'm working on Unexpected Behaviours chapter 8, Return to me chapter 3 and to the dark side chapter 7. hopefully I'll have all of them out by sunday evening.  
  
Mila1 : I know that usually when he goes Kyubi mode he heals, but I needed an excuse for him to stay wounded and for Sasuke to start worrying. In this chapter I explained the reason why Kyubi wasn't able to heal Naruto in the first place.  
  
GWFascination : Sorry for not updating sooner but I'll try my best to update asap  
  
Caer : It's nice to know you appreciate the action I didn't want to describe too much but not enough either, at first I thought my action kinda sucked but thanks to you I feel lots better  
  
Simply Rin : In my head it all plays like a movie, but it's hard indeed to type it all down for readers to actually visualize it.  
  
Watermelon Gal : Indeed this will be a Sasuke x Naruto fan fic, but I still have to develop the story for it to get better like my Unexpected Behaviours but I promise a little something in Chapter 3  
  
For the rest I highly thank you for reviewing my story, it's actually what keep me writing these fics, although my yaoi seems to take more reviews then those non yaois lol. Oh well as long as you'll update I'll continue writing!!!!  
  
Next Chapter : Disappeared ...  
  
Keep up the reviews and have a nice day!!!!  
  
Ookima  
  
P.S Make sure to check my other stories too ;) 


	3. Disappeared

Return To Me Chapter 3 : Disappeared  
  
Synopsis : Team 7 comes in the hospital to visit Naruto and also get an update when they find him missing!  
  
Pairings : Sasuke x Naruto to come very soon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did  
  
Contains yaoi boy loves boy  
  
Extra Information  
  
*Dobe = Dead Last*  
  
*Baka = Idiot*  
  
*Gomen = I'm sorry*  
  
*Onegai = Please*  
  
*Chikushou = Damn*  
  
*Arigatou = Thank you*  
  
*Demo = But . . .*  
  
Notes concerning the reviews will be at the bottom of this page.  
  
===========================================  
  
*Naruto's Room*  
  
A loud silence came into his room. The nurse and doctor hadn't noticed he was awake and heard everything form the beginning. He laid there awake but with eyes closed.  
  
After they had left to pursue their duties, Naruto slowly opened his eyes. As he thought of all the names they called him.  
  
"I should've of die huh?" Naruto murmured to himself as a tear fell on his cheek  
  
============================================================================ ==========  
  
*Kakashi's House*  
  
It was early in the morning as the only person that remained awake in the house was Uchiha Sasuke. He hadn't slept one bit during the night, he could only stare at the moon as this one disappeared when the sun started to rise.  
  
"I can't wait anymore. I gotta go see Naruto." Sasuke told himself as he walked away from the window  
  
Sasuke walked towards his door as he exited his room to carefully cross the hall without a sound. Passing Sakura's room was quite easy but when it came to Kakashi's room, he was being extra careful since his sensei can be aware of anything.  
  
As Sasuke walked out the front door, he only had one thought in his mind.  
  
"Naruto ..." Sasuke murmured as he ran towards the hospital  
  
Inside the house, through the sensei's room window, Kakashi was well aware that his student had left. Kakashi closed the curtain to his window as he closed his eye.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd be going off on your own" Kakashi thought as he went back to his bed  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Konoha's Hospital*  
  
Sasuke walks through the door to notice not many people around actually around. As he was about to take another step, he felt someone take hold of his shoulder to pull him a little back.  
  
"What the hell?" Sasuke let out when he faced the person  
  
"Gomen, I didn't mean to startle you Uchiha-san." The nurse replied  
  
"You're the nurse that helped Naruto when we brought him in..." Sasuke stated as the nurse smiled to him  
  
"We usually don't allow visitors till 9 a.m. but since it's you, I'll make an exception, just don't get caught ok?" The nurse informed him as she turned around as if she hadn't seen him walk in  
  
"Arigatou ..." Sasuke whispered as he disappeared from the room  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Naruto's Room*  
  
Since the hospital didn't have too many employees at this hour, Sasuke didn't have a hard time of not being noticed. He opened the door to Naruto's room en entered.  
  
Sasuke closed the door as he turned to face the rest of the room. Sasuke stepped towards the bed until his eyes widened in surprise and shock.  
  
"What the!? Where the hell is Naruto!?" Sasuke let out as the bed was empty  
  
Sasuke quickly opened the closet to notice Naruto's clothes are also missing. Sasuke turned his attention to the bed once again when he noticed some blood stains.  
  
He then noticed something silver at the feet of Naruto's bed. He reached out to pick it up in his hand when he noticed it was the forehead leaf protector headband.  
  
"That idiot ... He would never leave this behind unless something happened ..." Sasuke thought  
  
Sasuke placed Naruto's headband in his pocket Sasuke immediately rushes out of the room and then the hospital to find Naruto as soon as possible.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*In the streets of Konoha*  
  
Due to the early morning, no one walked into the street. The street were simply like a desert. From the shadows, Naruto walked slowly while he used the walls to lean on for support.  
  
His wound on his stomach had opened once more, as droplets of blood fell on the floor each step he took. At some point, he feel to his knees as his breathing was fast. His hands touched the ground as he tried to find the strength to get up once more.  
  
"Chikushou ..." Naruto cursed as he placed a hand over his wounded stomach  
  
"You shouldn't of left the hospital boy..." The Kyubi inside Naruto told him  
  
"Why stay somewhere you're not wanted?" Naruto replied as he managed to stood up again  
  
Naruto stood up but he was unbalanced. Naruto started to fell until he pushed himself against the wall. His back hit the wall as well it supported him. Unfortunately, doing such an action, made him fell the pain since he still had his wounds on his back.  
  
"How further still we reach our destination?" The Kyubi asked with a concerned voice  
  
"If I had enough strength, it wouldn't take 5 minutes ..." Naruto answered as he placed his hand against the wall to stand on his own  
  
"I'll lend you some chakra to help you but after it's most likely you'll go unconscious for a while..." Kyubi informed the boy  
  
A thin layer of chakra started to wrap itself around Naruto as his wounds stopped bleeding but did not heal.  
  
"I don't care, as long as I'm at home, I don't mind ..." Naruto replied as he felt some of Kyubi's strength  
  
Naruto walked towards his destination as he started to feel light headed. Kyubi's words were indeed true, the fact he used chakra when he already didn't have much wasn't too good for him.  
  
Naruto walked to his front door as he managed to open it. The moment he stepped into his kitchen, the red chakra faded as Naruto felt the pain coming back.  
  
"Damn them ... Damn this Village and those people!" Naruto yelled out as he punched the wall next to him  
  
Naruto continued to punch the kitchen wall to the point where his bandages turned into the red colour of blood. After several punches, Naruto had no more strength left as he fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Near Naruto's Apartment*  
  
Sasuke kept searching for Naruto when he spotted a trail of blood on the ground. He came to a stop to examine the blood closer, as he saw the print of a hand in blood against the wall.  
  
Sasuke placed his hand over it, as his expression showed that he was definitely worried a lot.  
  
"You idiot! You better be alive when I reach you" Sasuke told himself as he rushed towards Naruto's apartment.  
  
Within minutes, Sasuke had reached Naruto's apartment as he noticed the door was wide open. Sasuke rushed in when he came to a sudden stop when he reached the kitchen.  
  
"Na ...Naruto?" Sasuke managed to let out while he observed the room  
  
Naruto laid, as though he was dead on the floor. Most of his bandages had taken the colour red, as Naruto appeared to have a fever as his body continued to shake a little from time to time.  
  
Sasuke kneeled next to the collapsed boy as he placed carefully his hand on Naruto's forehead to make sure of his theory.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Kakashi's House*  
  
Kakashi had already cooked breakfast for two when Sakura finally came out form her room and joined Kakashi. She rubbed her eyes, as she hoped to see clearly when she noticed Sasuke wasn't at the table.  
  
"Sasuke-kun isn't awake yet?" Sakura asked as yawned  
  
"Sasuke already left for the hospital earlier." Kakashi answered as he gave her a glass of water  
  
"Why didn't you wake me then!!! I could of gone with him and ..." Sakura started when Kakashi interrupted her  
  
"Well I think Sasuke needed some time alone. Besides eat now and we'll ehad straight for the hospital after." Kakashi suggested to her  
  
Sakura tried to place a smile as she forced herself to eat breakfast even though she wasn't very hungry. Kakashi ate as well although he was concerned by Sakura's behaviour a little.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Konoha Hospital*  
  
After half an hour, Kakashi and Sakura had finally arrived at the Hospital. The nice nurse greeted them the moment they stepped in.  
  
"It's nice to see that some people worry about Naruto-kun." The nurse stated with a smile  
  
"Would you be kind enough to get me his doctor?" Kakashi asked politely with a smile  
  
"Hai. Right away." The nurse replied as she placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "You can go visit Naruto-kun right now if you want, Uchiha-san is already there as well." The nurse finished as she walked away to get the doctor for Kakashi  
  
Sakura looked at her sensei before this one nodded in agreement to what the nurse had told her. Sakura smiled a little as she made her way towards Naruto's room down the hall.  
  
The doctor arrived as he explained to Kakashi how Naruto's condition has yet changed from last night.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Naruto's Apartment*  
  
Sasuke gently turned Naruto on his back to he could better determine how bad Naruto's condition was. Sasuke stared at Naruto for several minutes without knowing quite what to do yet.  
  
"Why did you do something this stupid?" Sasuke thought as he laid Naruto's head gently on the floor to stand up  
  
As Sasuke stood up, he was about to get some help when he felt something take hold of his wrist. Sasuke immediately turned back to see Naruto had managed to wake up as his hands had a firm grip on Sasuke's wrist.  
  
Naruto tried to stand up with much difficulty as he looked straight into his rival's eyes with a sad but determined look. Sasuke looked confused when Naruto broke the silence.  
  
"Don't ... I didn't drag myself here so you could bring me back to that hateful place..." Naruto let out as his eyes showed now an angry look  
  
"Demo ..." Sasuke started to say when he noticed the look in Naruto's eyes  
  
Naruto started to fall once more, but Sasuke reacted quickly enough to grab the blond in his arms. Both boys fell on the floor as Naruto was on top and Sasuke under.  
  
Naruto's head rested on Sasuke's shoulder as Sasuke didn't quite know what to do. He didn't want to hurt the boy more than he already was.  
  
"Naruto ... Why, they can help you to get better ..." Sasuke murmured as his eyes showed sadness  
  
Naruto lifted his head enough to look Sasuke in the eyes as tears fell from the blond's eyes.  
  
"They all hate me ... Everyone hates me ... I don't want to go back there ...So please let me stay here ..." Naruto replied as he had a hard time breathing  
  
"Baka ... I don't hate you ..." Sasuke let out as he tried to wipe those tears from Naruto's cheeks  
  
"Onegai ... Onegai ...Sasuke ..." Naruto said hi last words as his head fell on Sasuke's shoulder  
  
Sasuke knew Naruto was at least still alive as he wrapped his arms around the unconscious boy and a single tear fell from his eye.  
  
"But I don't hate you Naruto ..." Sasuke let out as he closed his eyes  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Konoha Hospital*  
  
Kakashi and the doctor finally finished talking about Naruto's condition when their attention suddenly turned towards a few nurses talking about the people from the night shift.  
  
"That bastard and bitch were at it again last night, talking badly about that poor boy that came in almost dead last night." A nurse spat out to another  
  
"Even if the demon is within him, that boy has a strong spirit and will in order to contain it..." The nurse stated  
  
"It's feel sorry for him to endure the other's hate everyday ..." Another nurse spoke  
  
The nurse continued to talk when they noticed they were being stared at by the sensei of the blond boy.  
  
"Gomen Kakashi-san we didn't mean ..." The nurses started to apologize when Kakashi raised his hand  
  
"I'm actually happy to hear that they are still some people who don't see Naruto as the demon ... Naruto would be touched to know." Kakashi stated as the nurses felt a little better  
  
As the nurses were about to talk, the voice of Sakura was heard down the hall. Kakashi, the nurses and the doctor ran towards Naruto's room to where Sakura was when they joined up to her.  
  
"Sakura what's wrong?" Kakashi asked his student  
  
"Naruto's... Naruto's gone... And there's blood..." Sakura pointed out to the blood on the floor  
  
"Nani!?" The doctor said as he looked around to see the girl's words were true  
  
"That can't be he was in a coma and near death ..." One of the nurse spoke  
  
All were shocked when their attention was turned further down the hall when a female voice screaming was heard.  
  
"Could it be Naruto?" Sakura asked as they ran towards the screaming nurse  
  
When they arrived, the screaming nurse was against a wall as her eyes filled with terror and shock. The other nurses came to help her stand when the doctor asked her something  
  
"Nurse? What's wrong?" The doctor asked  
  
"In ... In there!" The nurse pointed at the door that was a little closed  
  
The doctor turned towards the door and opened it in one movement as he quickly placed his hand over his mouth and stepped back.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sakura as ked as she was about to join the doctor when Kakashi blocked her way  
  
"Sakura, stay there" Kakashi ordered her as he took a look to what was behind the door  
  
The moment Kakashi looked in the room, the floor was covered by a red substance, blood. Two bodies seemed to have been ripped apart by a savage animal. Kakashi looked closer as he saw the heads had been severed from their bodies.  
  
A nurse stepped next to Kakashi as she took a quick look to know who the bodies belonged to.  
  
"It's that bitch and bastard from last night ..." The nurse murmured to Kakashi as she walked out quickly ready to throw up  
  
"Naruto ..." Kakashi thought as he stared at the horrific scene  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
Another chapter released, things are going well, no writers block yet, good thing.  
  
NOTE : with all those reviews about that evil doctor and nurse hope you were satisfied with how they met their end lol. I never intended to do anything with them but because so many people wanted them to suffer, well I gave you exactly what you wished for ;)  
  
I know people want more NaruSasu but feelings can't just come out after all this isn't a one shot fic you know. But as you noticed things are starting to show more ;)  
  
On with the Reviews  
  
Watermelon gal : I thought to try out another perspective of Kyubi and Naruto relation. Kyubi isn't totally nice but understands the boy's feeling. Glad you liked it.  
  
Kurokioku : Naruto isn't going to think suicidal at all, maybe in another one of my fictions but not in this one so no need to worry!  
  
Kuroi hikari : You really seem to hate that doctor and nurse lol. Hope you liked what happened to them  
  
GWFascination : thanks for the compliments! I tried to write this one as fast as possible but because of school and work I seem to write only weekends, I'll try to hurry up for the next chapter too. Enjoy it  
  
Simple Rin : I think you read every story I write, your name comes up a lot. I also love your stories on naruto. Hopefully you'll like the others coming out soon as well.  
  
Rubymoon17 : You appear a lot as well but your comments are always so nice. Thank you  
  
Hope everyone liked what happened to that evil doctor and nurse  
  
Next Chapter : A Strange Feeling ...  
  
Sasuke takes care of Naruto while his feelings grow stronger for the blond.  
  
Read and review!!!!  
  
Ookami 


	4. Confused

Return To Me Chapter 4 : Confusion  
  
Synopsis : Sasuke takes care of Naruto, while the murder of the evil doctor and nurse are pointed towards Naruto.  
  
Pairings : Sasuke x Naruto starts in this chapter at last!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did  
  
Contains yaoi boy loves boy  
  
Extra Information  
  
*Dobe = Dead Last*  
  
*Baka = Idiot*  
  
*Gomen = I'm sorry*  
  
*Onegai = Please*  
  
*Chikushou = Damn*  
  
*Arigatou = Thank you*  
  
*Demo = But . . .*  
  
*Naze = Why*  
  
Notes concerning the reviews will be at the bottom of this page.  
  
===========================================  
  
When they arrived, the screaming nurse was against a wall as her eyes filled with terror and shock. The other nurses came to help her stand when the doctor asked her something  
  
"Nurse? What's wrong?" The doctor asked  
  
"In ... In there!" The nurse pointed at the door that was a little closed  
  
The doctor turned towards the door and opened it in one movement as he quickly placed his hand over his mouth and stepped back.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sakura as ked as she was about to join the doctor when Kakashi blocked her way  
  
"Sakura, stay there" Kakashi ordered her as he took a look to what was behind the door  
  
The moment Kakashi looked in the room, the floor was covered by a red substance, blood. Two bodies seemed to have been ripped apart by a savage animal. Kakashi looked closer as he saw the heads had been severed from their bodies.  
  
A nurse stepped next to Kakashi as she took a quick look to know who the bodies belonged to.  
  
"It's that bitch and bastard from last night ..." The nurse murmured to Kakashi as she walked out quickly ready to throw up  
  
"Naruto ..." Kakashi thought as he stared at the horrific scene  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Konoha Hospital*  
  
The evil nurse and doctor entered a dark, but empty hospital bedroom. The doctor wraps his arms around the nurse as he lifted her so she could sit on the bed.  
  
As both doctor and nurse locked lips and let out a few moans, they stopped kissing immediately the moment they heard some noises coming from within the closet.  
  
"What the hell?" The doctor said as he stared at the closet door  
  
"Forget about it ... Let's just ignore it and continue where we left off dear ..." The nurse replied as she grabbed the doctor for another kiss  
  
At first they ignored it and continued they little activities until it became quite clear they weren't alone at all.  
  
The door of the closet slowly opened as it was still pitch black. From within dark darkness, two clear red eyes glowed.  
  
"What the hell? What are you doing here?" The doctor suddenly asked with an angry expression  
  
"I want ... Your blood ..." The creature answered  
  
When the doctor was about to move, the creature disappeared to only reappear as he slashed the doctor's throat. The doctor's blood splattered as he fell on the ground, and bled to death.  
  
The nurse was shocked as her lover's blood had splashed against her face. She was about to scream, when a hand wrapped his arms around her neck and squeezed until he finally broke her neck.  
  
The creature then slashed continuously the bodies with it's claws and then cut off their heads. He then stood in the darkness, as he licked the blood off his fingers and gave a grin with a evil laughter.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Naruto's Apartment*  
  
Sasuke was in the bathroom as he took several bandages here and there. He then walked to the kitchen to get some water for Naruto as he crossed the bloody wall. He stood there as he remembered the feeling he felt the moment he found the blond twice covered in blood.  
  
"What happened Naruto ...?" Sasuke thought until he heard a loud scream coming form Naruto's bedroom  
  
"Aaahhhhh!!!" Naruto yelled out form his bedroom  
  
Sasuke dropped what he was carrying as he rushed immediately to the blond's room and side. The moment Sasuke set foot in Naruto's room, he saw that something was very wrong. Naruto's blue eyes were covered with such a fearful expression, as his body trembled.  
  
Without a second thought, Sasuke grabbed a warm blanket as he stood beside the blond and wrapped him securely in it. As he was about to place his hand on Naruto's shoulder, the blond immediately slapped it away and gave Sasuke a cold stare.  
  
"Get away from me! Leave me alone!" Naruto yelled out as he looked angry  
  
"Baka. I'm only trying to ..." Sasuke started when Naruto threw the blanket straight in Sasuke's face  
  
Sasuke tossed the blanket aside easily, but it never prepared him for what Naruto was about to do. Naruto tackled Sasuke as the boy slammed into the wall at a great force.  
  
Naruto was on his knees as he managed to get up. Naruto felt a slight pain on his worse wounds as he heard the voice talking to him.  
  
"You idiot, we both haven't regained our strength! This isn't the time to ..." Kyubi told him  
  
"Urousai you stupid fox!" Naruto yelled out  
  
Sasuke stood up as he looked at Naruto as he wondered who he was talking to. Sasuke tried to approach as he noticed that one of Naruto's wound opened.  
  
"Snap out of it !" Sasuke yelled out as he tackled Naruto on the bed  
  
Sasuke was on top of Naruto as both his hands pressed firmly on Naruto's wrists, preventing him from doing anything to him.  
  
"Dobe" Sasuke told the blond  
  
"Sa ...Sasuke?" Naruto let out as he stopped struggling  
  
Sasuke looked carefully into Naruto's eyes to see the fear and anger had suddenly vanished.  
  
"Why are you on top of me?" Naruto asked  
  
Sasuke's face suddenly turned red as he jumped off the blond and sat next to him instead, trying to cover up his face.  
  
"Can't let him see me like this." Sasuke told himself as he felt the redness go away  
  
"Itai ..." Naruto let out as he sat up on his bed and touched carefully his wrists  
  
Sasuke immediately looks to notice his grip had been a bit more stronger than he thought, as the bandages started to change in the colour of red once more. In a weak attempt, Sasuke placed his hand over Naruto's wrists, as the blue eyed boy turned his head to look at Sasuke.  
  
"Why are you doing that?" Naruto asked innocently  
  
"Because ..." Sasuke started as he rolled his eyes  
  
"Because what?" Naruto asked  
  
"Why the hell am I doing that!?" Sasuke mentally asked himself  
  
"Are you ok?" Naruto asked a little worried  
  
Sasuke withdrew his hand quickly as he stood up and took a certain distance from Naruto.  
  
"Nightmare?" Sasuke asked as he changed the subject of conversation  
  
"Huh?" Naruto replied  
  
"You were practically screaming your lungs out" Sasuke stated as he leaned against the wall behind him  
  
"Oh ... Nothing, just forget it ..." Naruto replied as his expression changed from confused to sad and a bit scared  
  
Naruto simply lowered his head and stared at the ground as Sasuke carefully watched every move Naruto made to try and understand.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Konoha Hospital*  
  
The Anbu squad were taking care of the bodies, as other Anbus gathered information concerning the scene. Another Anbu walked up to Kakashi as he asked him several questions.  
  
Sakura on the other hand was so shocked by the event, that she stood there silent, as she had a firm grip on Kakashi's right sleeve.  
  
"Hokage wants to see you immediately." The Anbu informed him  
  
Kakashi nodded as the Anbu left to go back to the scene. Kakashi then looked down to his right, seeing a very much shocked Sakura.  
  
"Let's get you out of here." Kakashi told her as she followed him without any hesitation  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Konoha Streets*  
  
Kakashi dropped Sakura off to her house, as an Anbu team stayed with her until he could come back.  
  
"Sakura, I know you're shocked and want an explanation but this time even I don't know much, so please stay here until I come back." Kakashi told her as he disappeared in smoke with the sound 'poof' accompanying it  
  
Sakura stared outside a moment as she ten walked inside her house, worried about Sasuke and Naruto.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Hokage Tower*  
  
Hokage met Kakashi privately to talk about the murders that took place at the Hospital.  
  
"Honestly Kakashi. What do you think happened?" Hokage asked staring at the sun  
  
"Honestly, Hokage-sama, everything points towards Naruto that killed those two. After all, the staff people talked about those two saying quite some bad things about our hyperactive boy. But then again ..." Kakashi started as Hokage finished for him  
  
"We would of felt the Nine Tail's chakra." Hokage finished  
  
"Hai, even though the seal is damaged, we would of detected the moment Kyubi's chakra leaked out. Naruto isn't the one who did this." Kakashi stated  
  
"I agree. So now we have a beast roaming in our village and we know nothing of these new enemies." Hokage informed the teacher  
  
"Your orders then Hokage-sama" Kakashi asked  
  
"Currently, we need to keep a close eye on Naruto and find out what we can about these ninjas. Find out what they really want." Hokage mentioned  
  
"Understood." Kakashi replied as he vanished  
  
"This could get ugly ..." Hokage thought as he turned around to sit back at his desk  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Naruto's Apartment*  
  
A long silence filled Naruto's room as both boys stared at each other while several thoughts crossed their minds.  
  
"What the hell is this feeling!? I want to go over to him and comfort him, but then I'm suppose to be cold and his my rival ..." Sasuke told himself as he looked at the blond  
  
"Why? Why did I felt actually better when he was close to me? All I had to do was lean a bit and ... What the hell am I thinking!!??" Naruto mentally told himself  
  
' Knock Knock '  
  
Both boys turned their heads towards the sound.  
  
"I'll go get it" Sasuke said as he walked out of the room to go answer the door  
  
Sasuke opened the door and was surprised by the person that stood there. There stood Kakashi with his Come Come Paradise book in hand.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sasuke let out  
  
"How's Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he placed the book back into his pocket  
  
"How did you..." Sasuke started  
  
"I know where my students are at all time, and that includes when they sneak out of my house at 5 a.m." Kakashi pointed out with a smile  
  
"Whatever" Sasuke responded as he tried to hide his emotions  
  
Kakashi walks in as Sasuke closes the door behind him.  
  
"Naruto's awake, but something is definitely creeping that idiot out" Sasuke told his sensei as he leaned against the door  
  
"I heard that you bastard!" Naruto yelled out as he stood in the door frame and used it for support  
  
Kakashi and Sasuke immediately turned their attention towards the blond, as he slid down to land on his butt. Sasuke immediately rushed over, as Kakashi closely watched Sasuke and the blond.  
  
"For someone who doesn't seem to care, you sure move fast when it comes to Naruto." Kakashi thought  
  
Sasuke kneeled next to Naruto as he gave him a hand to help him stand up. Kakashi couldn't help but give away a little smile.  
  
"Baka, I told you to stay in bed, you're injures haven't healed up yet." Sasuke warned as he helped to boy to his feet  
  
"Naruto, I need to know what a certain nurse and doctor were talking about." Kakashi asked and waited for an answer  
  
Naruto looked at the ground, as his hand twitched a little due to the question. Kakashi notices that Naruto seems angry in a way with his question so he steps forward to placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.  
  
"It's best if I know what they were saying ..." Kakashi spoke softly  
  
"They're dead aren't they?" Naruto asked his sensei as he looked straight into his eyes  
  
Kakashi's eyes showed that he was surprised by Naruto's answer as Sasuke merely tried to understand the situation.  
  
"What are you talking about Kakashi?" Sasuke asked  
  
"At the hospital, a nurse and doctor were found brutally murdered. And they happen to be the ones that talked badly about Naruto. Am I wrong?" Kakashi asked the blond  
  
"Leave me alove ..." Was the answer Naruto gave as he pushed himself away from Sasuke  
  
"I'm serious Naruto" Kakashi repeated with a much more serious tone  
  
"Hey you're not seriously thinking that dobe here could of killed him? Hell he can't even kill a fly" Sasuke pointed out  
  
The moment Sasuke finished his phrase, he felt a punch land right next to his head that came from Naruto. Sasuke stood still as he stared into the eyes of Naruto that seemed really angry.  
  
"You're just like the rest of those bastards Sasuke. I'm good for nothing, you all see me as someone useless, pathetic. And you probably wish the same as well. Just like the whole Village wished I'd just die last night. Maybe it would have been better if I did, I bet you'd all be happy if that happened" Naruto stated  
  
The next thing Naruto saw was Sasuke's fist connecting to his jaw. Naruto hit the ground fast as he didn't even bother to stand up. As Sasuke was about to land another blow to the blond, Kakashi stopped him form doing so.  
  
"I may not know what happened Naruto, but not everyone hates you. I'll come back later to check up on you." Kakashi said to the blond as this one evaded his teacher's eyes  
  
"You're just going to leave like that!?" Sasuke shouted  
  
Kakashi leaned down to whisper something into his student's ear.  
  
"Watch over him carefully. His mind is very fragile right now. I'm counting on you." Kakashi whispered into his ear as he vanished once again in smoke  
  
"You're leaving me alone to deal with him!? Man I like him better when he's annoying than like that." Sasuke told himself as he turned around to have a look at Naruto  
  
Naruto pressed his hands against the floor to help himself up, as his look didn't change, he was still furious over what Kakashi had asked and told him. Sasuke found the courage as he walked back into Naruto's room and kneeled before the blond.  
  
"I don't want your pity! Deep down you're laughing at me like you always do, so just leave me alone already." Naruto demanded as he stood up  
  
"Naruto, do you see me laughing right now?" Sasuke asked calmly  
  
Naruto looked over at Sasuke to see the boy was serious when he said that phrase to him. Naruto thought for a moment as he looked away from Sasuke, until the boy forced him to look at him.  
  
"Naruto, I don't hate you and I would never laugh at you, so please can't you explain to me what's wrong or went wrong?" Sasuke asked with serious eyes  
  
"Yeah right. I'm starting to wish I did die, this Village would be better off without me anyway. And I'm about to grant their so desired wish." Naruto said  
  
Sasuke didn't quite understand until Naruto pushed him back a little, as in his other hand he had a kunai in hand. Naruto pointed it towards his neck, as Sasuke's eyes widened.  
  
"Naruto don't do it!" Sasuke yelled out as he froze in place from the shock  
  
"Get this in your head Sasuke, no one cares, and I'm tired of having these awful feelings." Naruto responded as he prepared to give himself a fatal blow  
  
"Why do I feel like this? Even though he's an idiot, he's my idiot. I don't want to loose him ...he the only person in this forsaken Village that didn't put me on a scale like everyone else... I can't loose you ... Naruto ..." Sasuke's thoughts trailed in his mind as he looked with horror at what Naruto's action was about to do  
  
Sasuke quickly rushed towards Naruto, as the kunai pierced Sasuke's left hand. Even though his left hand was injured, Sasuke wrapped that hand around Naruto's wrist as he stopped the kunai from going near the blond's neck.  
  
Sasuke used his other free hand to hold down the free hand of Naruto, as Naruto was both shocked and surprised by what Sasuke just did.  
  
"Naze...?" Was the only word Naruto let out with eyes wide open  
  
"Because ... I care about you ...and I don't want to loose you ..." Sasuke whispered to the boy while he ignored his wounded hand  
  
"You ... Care ...?" Naruto mumbled as his eyes showed a very sad expression  
  
"I'll prove it to you Uzumaki Naruto ..." Sasuke spoke as he felt Naruto's grip on the kunai loosened  
  
The kunai fell to the ground, as Sasuke's wounded hand grabbed hold of Naruto's. Sasuke used his other hand to slide from Naruto's arm all the way to his neck. Once his hand reached the blond's neck, he pulled the boy closer to him as their lips finally met.  
  
At first, Naruto didn't know quite what to do, until he felt Sasuke's grip get more intense, drawing him closer to his body.  
  
After a little while, Sasuke pulled back his lips as he gazed into those blues eyes.  
  
"You really care?" Naruto asked  
  
Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's cheek and smiled.  
  
"You really are an idiot ... Guess I'll have to prove it again then" Sasuke said as he leaned forward to kiss Naruto's lips again  
  
The difference is, this time, Naruto reacted to Sasuke's kiss, as the blond kissed back and closed his eyes.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
I think this is among the worse chapters I've written, but I kinda ran out of ideas for this story all of a sudden. Well hope it wasn't too boring nor OCC for you people.  
  
Watermelon gal : I updated sooner than I thought since you keep asking it  
  
Rubymoon17 : thanks for supporting every story I write it's nice to know you like them all  
  
Bishiehuggler : Kyubi didn't take over and Naruto didn't go crazy, just that the fox is intrigued by Naruto's behaviours and actions  
  
Japine girl : never saw you in any review before so welcome!! And thanks for the great compliment  
  
Jazzy : I indeed pointed it that way although it never was Kyubi nor Naruto that ripped them into shreds  
  
Kuroi hikari : glad you enjoyed them being killed, although I misled everyone, making them think Naruto did it lol me bad  
  
GWFascination : I updated sooner for you especially. You'll soon know who the real killer is, and no worries even though this chapter was a bit dark due to Naruto's dark thoughts and behaviour, everything works out.  
  
099 : indeed Naruto was framed! Naruto is NOT the killer here  
  
Next Chapter :  
  
Naruto is brought before Hokage and Team 7 to know the truth about the event that almost led him to his death. As another victim form the creature emerges in the Village and Naruto blacks out  
  
Read and Review People!!!  
  
Ookima 


	5. Not Alone

Return To Me Chapter 5 : Not Alone  
  
Synopsis : Naruto is brought before Hokage and Team 7 to know the truth about the event that almost led him to his death. As another victim from the creature emerges in the Village and Naruto blacks out  
  
Pairings : Sasuke x Naruto  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did  
  
Contains yaoi boy loves boy  
  
Extra Information  
  
*Dobe = Dead Last*  
  
*Baka = Idiot*  
  
*Gomen = I'm sorry*  
  
*Onegai = Please*  
  
*Chikushou = Damn*  
  
*Arigatou = Thank you*  
  
*Demo = But . . .*  
  
*Naze = Why*  
  
Notes concerning the reviews will be at the bottom of this page.  
  
===========================================  
  
Sasuke quickly rushed towards Naruto, as the kunai pierced Sasuke's left hand. Even though his left hand was injured, Sasuke wrapped that hand around Naruto's wrist as he stopped the kunai from going near the blond's neck.  
  
Sasuke used his other free hand to hold down the free hand of Naruto, as Naruto was both shocked and surprised by what Sasuke just did.  
  
"Naze...?" Was the only word Naruto let out with eyes wide open  
  
"Because ... I care about you ...and I don't want to loose you ..." Sasuke whispered to the boy while he ignored his wounded hand  
  
"You ... Care ...?" Naruto mumbled as his eyes showed a very sad expression  
  
"I'll prove it to you Uzumaki Naruto ..." Sasuke spoke as he felt Naruto's grip on the kunai loosened  
  
The kunai fell to the ground, as Sasuke's wounded hand grabbed hold of Naruto's. Sasuke used his other hand to slide from Naruto's arm all the way to his neck. Once his hand reached the blond's neck, he pulled the boy closer to him as their lips finally met.  
  
At first, Naruto didn't know quite what to do, until he felt Sasuke's grip get more intense, drawing him closer to his body.  
  
After a little while, Sasuke pulled back his lips as he gazed into those blues eyes.  
  
"You really care?" Naruto asked  
  
Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's cheek and smiled.  
  
"You really are an idiot ... Guess I'll have to prove it again then" Sasuke said as he leaned forward to kiss Naruto's lips again  
  
The difference is, this time, Naruto reacted to Sasuke's kiss, as the blond kissed back and closed his eyes.  
  
Sasuke's embrace continued as he played a little with the blond's hair. Naruto let out a little moan as their lips parted.  
  
"You should get some rest Naruto ..." Sasuke whispered to the blond  
  
"Can't we just stay like this a little longer?" Naruto asked with a sad tone  
  
Sasuke nodded as he led the boy's head to rest on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I said earlier ..." Naruto whispered while he closed his eyes  
  
"Baka don't worry about that." Sasuke replied  
  
Naruto didn't reply to the comment Sasuke added since he had fallen asleep in Uchiha's arms.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Inside Naruto*  
  
"Finally decided to get some rest?" Kyubi asked the boy in front of him  
  
Naruto laid on the floor, as Kyubi's eyes watched carefully the boy. Naruto managed to open his eyes slightly to look as the fox.  
  
"I won't get any rest if you don't shut up." Naruto mumbled to the fox  
  
"I will keep watch then, rest as much as you need boy." Kyubi told the boy  
  
Naruto then looked at the wound on Kyubi's paw to notice it had almost all healed.  
  
"Hey. You're almost healed ..." Naruto stated  
  
"You'll notice most wounds on your body will have healed when you wake up, but still, do take it easy." Kyubi asked as the blond closed his eyes and fell asleep  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Naruto's bedroom*  
  
Sasuke continued to hold the blond close to him, as he then noticed a thin layer of red chakra cover this one's body.  
  
"What the?" Sasuke let out as he was a bit confused  
  
Minutes after, the red chakra had disappeared as Sasuke wondered what that was about.  
  
----Hours Later----  
  
Sasuke felt Naruto had woken up as the boy started to lift his head to look inside the deep dark eyes of Sasuke.  
  
"How long haven I been ..." Naruto started to ask  
  
"A few hours" Sasuke answered quickly  
  
Naruto then stood up as he looked at his hands and stretched them a little.  
  
"Doesn't that hurt?" Sasuke asked as he stood up as well  
  
"Actually, only my stomach hurts ..." Naruto replied as he started to remove his bandages  
  
Once the bandages were off, his arms had only minor scratches as Sasuke stared at the blond surprised.  
  
"When did you heal that fast!?" Sasuke asked  
  
"Oh, actually it's my chakra." Naruto answered as he changed into something more comfortable  
  
"Naruhodo, that explains earlier ..." Sasuke thought  
  
As Sasuke was about to speak, someone came to knock on Naruto's door. Naruto walked by Sasuke as he opened the door and saw it was Iruka.  
  
"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled out  
  
"I was told you were in critical condition but you seem perfectly fine." Iruka answered  
  
"That's because the idiot used his chakra to heal himself up" Sasuke answered as he leaned against the door frame  
  
Iruka stood silently as he knew very well Naruto's normal chakra couldn't possibly heal him. His second thought was Kyubi's chakra as he then felt strange.  
  
"Iruka-sensei why are you here anyway?" Naruto asked  
  
"Oh, right, Hokage wants to see you." Iruka answered  
  
"Must be about this morning huh?" Naruto asked  
  
"Naruto ... How do you know about the murders if you weren't at the hospital?" Iruka asked who was surprised by the comment  
  
Sasuke noticed the discomfort Naruto was in, as it reminded him the earlier argument they had with Kakashi.  
  
"Kakashi came over and told us about it." Sasuke quickly answered  
  
"Naruhodo. Well coming Naruto?" Iruka said as he started to walk out of his apartment  
  
"Hai ...Hai" Naruto answered as he looked behind him and smiled to somewhat thank Sasuke  
  
Naruto ran out as Sasuke soon followed. Iruka turned around to see Sasuke was coming as well as he looked over to Naruto.  
  
"Naruto, why is Sasuke following you?" Iruka asked  
  
"Oh, I'd rather have Sasuke come with me if you don't mind" Naruto let out as his teacher looked at him confused  
  
"Something must of happened between those two" Iruka thought as he nodded that he didn't mind.  
  
All three walked their way towards Hokage's house.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*In the shadows of the forest*  
  
Three ninjas were discussion something that was concerning Naruto as one of them remained hidden in the tree as he listened to everything.  
  
"Where is the demon located?" The tall ninja asked  
  
"I heard he disappeared from the hospital. Since then, there's no trace of him anywhere." The small ninja answered  
  
"Our master won't be pleased if we don't find him." The tall man stated  
  
"Then we'll use him" He pointed at the third ninja that hid in the shadows" What better way to use a demon to track another" The small ninja stated  
  
The other ninja smiled as they discussed what their next move would be.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Hokage House*  
  
As the trio stepped inside the room, Kakashi and Hokage were already present and having a conversation.  
  
"Feeling better Naruto?" Kakashi asked with a unseen smile  
  
"Yeah, sorry about earlier, I'm just ..." Naruto started when Kakashi walked towards him and place a hand on his shoulder  
  
"I would've of worried more if you hadn't acted at all." Kakashi stated as he removed his hand and stood next to his student  
  
"Arigatou Iruka-sensei for bringing him here." Hokage told him  
  
"It was no problem, if you need anything else you know where to find me." Iruka said as he walked out of the room  
  
"So, Naruto, do you know who attacked you?" Hokage asked  
  
"Hai. They were three idiots from the Ryuza Clan." Naruto answered  
  
"Ryuza you say? I've only heard rumours about this clan." Kakashi stated  
  
"What kind of rumors?" Sasuke asked before Hokage had a chance to  
  
"Well, they want to be recognized among the strongest clans and their lust for power. Either than that, we know nothing more." Kakashi answered  
  
"So why would they go after dobe over here" Sasuke asked as he pointed Naruto  
  
"They wanted me mostly..." Naruto answered as his tone was a bit sad  
  
Kakashi and Hokage looked at each other, as they understood what Naruto referred to the Kyubi, but with Sasuke present, he didn't want to reveal it.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Konoha Academy*  
  
Iruka had finished his classes as he headed towards his office to correct a few papers. He sat down as he stared at his papers and let out a long sigh.  
  
"I can't seem to concentrate at all since this morning... What worries me the most is how Naruto and Sasuke suddenly could stand each other." Iruka kept thinking  
  
Iruka put his pencil down as he stood up from his chair and looked outside from his window.  
  
Iruka then heard the sound of his door open and slightly closed which caught his attention.  
  
He turned towards the door, when he saw a figure that hid himself within the shadows of the corner.  
  
"Are you lost or looking for something?" Iruka asked as he approached the person  
  
"Actually, I'm looking for something, more like someone ..." The figure answered  
  
"And who are you looking for?" Iruka asked as he tried to get a closer look  
  
"You." The figure quickly answered as he gave an evil smile  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Hokage's House*  
  
Hokage continued asking questions as Naruto continued to feel uncomfortable as the questions started to go towards the evil doctor and nurse.  
  
Sasuke carefully looked at Naruto, as he only wanted to reassure him, since he was aware the boy didn't feel too well at this point.  
  
"Do you know anything regarding the murders of the doctor and nurse at the hospital?" Hokage asked  
  
The moment Hokage asked that phrase, Naruto closed his fists as he thought of his answer.  
  
"I only remember having this nightmare ... Where I saw them get killed..." Naruto answered as he avoided any eye contact with anyone  
  
"You saw them get killed!?" Sasuke yelled out  
  
Hokage noticed how Naruto didn't want to talk more about it. Hokage then turned towards Sasuke to ask him some questions.  
  
"Sasuke, I only want to know when you were with Naruto." Hokage asked  
  
"I'd say around 5:30 a.m, from that moment I stayed with him until we came here." Sasuke answered  
  
"Why do you want to know that?" Naruto asked  
  
"Because, they were killed around 6:30 a.m. Which now proves Naruto is innocent." Kakashi answered  
  
"You really thought I killed them!?" Naruto yelled out  
  
"Baka, you couldn't even kill a fly" Sasuke started  
  
"Sasuke's right Naruto. It was to make sure so others wouldn't try something against you." Hokage replied  
  
"I understand, can't be helped because of you know what..." Naruto said as Sasuke wondered once again what he meant  
  
"I appreciate you coming here to reveal all you know Naruto. In the mean time, please do rest to get better." Hokage recommended  
  
"No probl ..." Naruto started to say when he suddenly stopped talking and stood still  
  
"Naruto?" Sasuke started to advance towards the boy  
  
Naruto's hands started to shake a little as his eyes widened. Hokage gave a nod to Kakashi so he would go to the boy right away. Sasuke soon joined his teacher as they looked straight into Naruto's eyes.  
  
Sasuke placed both hands on Naruto's shoulder as he shook him a little.  
  
"Naruto what's wrong?" Sasuke repeated  
  
Sasuke's eyes showed him no longer the room where he was but as if he was somewhere else. He then saw a person very familiar to him.  
  
"Iruka-sensei...?" Naruto mumbled  
  
Kakashi and Sasuke looked at each other for a moment as their attention turned back to the blond.  
  
"Iruka-sensei left a while ago Naruto" Kakashi informed the boy  
  
"No ..." Naruto said before he started to take a few steps back  
  
"What are you doing dobe?" Sasuke asked as he took a step forward towards the blond  
  
"Something's wrong, Something isn't right ..." Naruto repeated over and over again until his back reached the wall, to stop him from moving  
  
"Brat I need to get out!" The Kyubi told Naruto  
  
Naruto quickly fell to his knees and hands, as one hand reached to his stomach. Sasuke and Kakashi immediately rushed over the boy as they began to worry a lot.  
  
"Naruto! Tell us what's wrong!!" Sasuke demanded  
  
"It's... It's Kyubi ...It's happening again ..." Naruto mumbled before he fainted and fell to the ground  
  
TBC  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
Another chapter done. I really hope you people enjoyed it!!! I know there wans't much action of any kind, but I need to develop the story and no worries I'll give some more time to Naruto and Sasuke to straighten things out as well.  
  
Watermelon gal : glad you liked the murder of evil doctor and nurse, and I was able to write this chapter thanks to your words of encouragement  
  
GWFascination : Well I let you know a bit more about the mysterious killer, hopefully his identity will be revealed soon. Updated faster again too while I had the time  
  
Simple Rin : Yeah I figured if I did a NejiNaru fic and I had but great comments I could try the popular pairing SasuNaru.  
  
Rubymoon17 : nice to know you like every chapter I write I sometime things some of them sucked and they could be better, thanks for the support  
  
099 : I'm glad that you're hooked on the story. And I'll try my best to not disappoint anyone  
  
kuroi hikari : This new demon won't be gaara, I already wrote a new story with the pairing gaara x Naruto, this new demon is a demon I kinda created and hopefully people won't flame me for it  
  
instant akumu : glad to have a new reader  
  
Next Chapter :  
  
Sasuke worries more about Naruto, as Kakashi notices the change in the Uchiha. Iruka is rushed to the hospital!!!  
  
Thank you for reviewing and please don't stop!!!  
  
Read and REVIEW  
  
Ookima 


	6. Complications

Return To Me Chapter 6 : Complications  
  
Synopsis : Sasuke worries more about Naruto, as Kakashi notices the change in the Uchiha. Iruka is attacked!!!  
  
Pairings : Sasuke x Naruto  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did  
  
Contains yaoi boy loves boy  
  
Extra Information  
  
*Dobe = Dead Last*  
  
*Baka = Idiot*  
  
*Gomen = I'm sorry*  
  
*Onegai = Please*  
  
*Chikushou = Damn*  
  
*Arigatou = Thank you*  
  
*Demo = But . . .*  
  
*Naze = Why*  
  
*Yamerou = Stop / Stop it*  
  
Notes concerning the reviews will be at the bottom of this page.  
  
===========================================  
  
Naruto's hands started to shake a little as his eyes widened. Hokage gave a nod to Kakashi so he would go to the boy right away. Sasuke soon joined his teacher as they looked straight into Naruto's eyes.  
  
Sasuke placed both hands on Naruto's shoulder as he shook him a little.  
  
"Naruto what's wrong?" Sasuke repeated  
  
Naruto's eyes showed him no longer the room where he was but as if he was somewhere else. He then saw a person very familiar to him.  
  
"Iruka-sensei...?" Naruto mumbled  
  
Kakashi and Sasuke looked at each other for a moment as their attention turned back to the blond.  
  
"Iruka-sensei left a while ago Naruto" Kakashi informed the boy  
  
"No ..." Naruto said before he started to take a few steps back  
  
"What are you doing dobe?" Sasuke asked as he took a step forward towards the blond  
  
"Something's wrong, Something isn't right ..." Naruto repeated over and over again until his back reached the wall, to stop him from moving  
  
"Brat I need to get out!" The Kyubi told Naruto  
  
Naruto quickly fell to his knees and hands, as one hand reached to his stomach. Sasuke and Kakashi immediately rushed over the boy as they began to worry a lot.  
  
"Naruto! Tell us what's wrong!!" Sasuke demanded  
  
"It's... It's Kyubi ...It's happening again ..." Naruto mumbled before he fainted and fell to the ground  
  
Sasuke managed to catch the boy in his arms, as Kakashi turned his head to meet the eyes of Hokage.  
  
Sasuke managed to turn Naruto so his back would rest against the ground as his head would rest on Sasuke's lap. The Uchiha carefully watched with concern over the blond, as he started to shake again.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Inside Naruto*  
  
Naruto heard loud noises coming from the cage which Kyubi was held captive, as he manage to get on his knees to stare at the cage.  
  
Kyubi was trying to get out as he rammed his body against the bars repeatedly as they shook each time they were hit.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you damn fox!?" Naruto yelled out as the pain in his stomach suddenly came back  
  
"It's HIM! That bastard is still alive!" Kyubi replied as he continued his attempt to brake free  
  
"Him? What do you mean him?" Naruto asked as he tried to ignore the pain he felt  
  
Kyubi stood still for a moment, as his red eyes showed his anger and stared down at Naruto's.  
  
"A demon I battled with a long time ago and defeated ... Or so I thought until last night ..." Kyubi answered as he was about to continue his action  
  
"A demon? You'll mostly kill us both if you continue trying to break free you moron!" Naruto yelled out  
  
"You wouldn't understand" Kyubi replied  
  
"If you don't tell me of course I won't understand!" Naruto stated as his pain became unbearable  
  
Naruto clenched his hand on his stomach as he fell flat on the ground and eyes shut because of the pain.  
  
Kyubi then sat in front of the bars as he observed the blond carefully.  
  
"You only need to look to understand..." Kyubi said as Naruto's vision blurred  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Hokage House*  
  
Kakashi went to talk to Hokage as Sasuke never left Naruto's side.  
  
"What did he say?" Hokage asked with a low voice  
  
"It's Kyubi" Kakashi answered  
  
The moment Kakashi had spoken the name, Hokage's expression changed from bored to surprised as well as shocked.  
  
"Are you saying Kyubi is trying to take control right now?" Hokage asked  
  
"If it was control he wanted, he would of done it the moment Naruto was in critical condition. So now the question is ..." Kakashi started to explain  
  
"What are Kyubi's true intentions?" Hokage finished for him  
  
As Kakashi was about to say something, a strange feeling crossed Kakashi and Hokage. A very familiar feeling.  
  
"There it is again ..." Sasuke let out as he noticed the red chakra  
  
Kakashi and Hokage's eyes widened as they knew to whom belonged the red chakra slowly wrapping itself around the blond.  
  
Kakashi approached as Hokage stayed at distance.  
  
"You've seen this before Sasuke?" Kakashi asked  
  
"Hai, he told me he could use chakra to heal up faster than others." Sasuke answered  
  
"So he doesn't realize it's the nine tails chakra." Kakashi thought when the red chakra disappeared  
  
"Chikushou ..." Naruto murmured as he seemed to be struggling  
  
Kakashi then noticed that the blond seems to be sweating as his face showed something was going on.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Iruka's office*  
  
Iruka had stopped advancing the moment he heard he was the one the person was looking for.  
  
"Why would you be looking for me?" Iruka asked as he started to be nervous  
  
"To deliver a message" The person answered with a smile  
  
"Message to who?" Iruka asked  
  
"To both Uzumaki Naruto and Kyubi." The person answered as he took a step forward  
  
"Kyubi! How the hell does he know about Kyubi!?" Iruka mentally asked himself as he started to step backwards towards his desk  
  
"Tell him, that very soon, if he doesn't give himself to us, the Ryuza Clan, more people will die, just like that doctor and nurse..." the person said  
  
"So you were the one that killed them!?" Iruka let out in shock  
  
"I was bored and needed the warm-up" the person answered as he stepped out of the shadows  
  
The moment the person stepped out of the shadows, he looked about 14 years old, with long black hair. His eyes were fiery red as his nails were more like claws.  
  
"Such a strong intent to kill" Iruka thought as he managed to open the drawer from his desk to take hold of a kunai  
  
"Try what you will, but a demon can't be killed by a mortal human such as yourself." The figure spoke out  
  
"Demon?" Iruka mentally said  
  
The person took one step towards his right as he vanished before Iruka's eyes. Iruka grabbed his kunai as he placed himself in defence position, waiting for the figure to reappear.  
  
"This is bad ..." Iruka thought as he concentrated around him to feel the chakra  
  
Iruka's eyes searched around him as he felt his enemy's chakra behind him.  
  
"Chikushou! He's behind me ..." Iruka mumbled as he quickly turned around to counter the attack of his enemy  
  
Iruka managed to have a glimpse of his attacker when it vanished again.  
  
"Nani!?" Iruka let out  
  
After that word alone, Iruka felt immense pain from his back, as he found himself pushed against the wall.  
  
He hit the wall face first, as he managed to turn around and see his attacker clearer. He then threw his kunai as a last resort, as the creature caught it easily.  
  
"Stupid little creature aren't you?" The creature replied as he threw it back to Iruka  
  
The kunai hit the teacher's shoulder with a lot of power, which made Iruka yelled out of pain, as he placed his hand over his wound and tried to remove it.  
  
By seeing what he was trying to do, the creature charged towards Iruka, as his feet met the teacher's jaw.  
  
Iraku was sent flying half way across the room, as the kunai deepened into his shoulder. He was unable to move due to the pain, as he laid face down on the floor.  
  
Iruka had trouble to keep his eyes opened, as he heard foot steps coming in his direction. A hand gripped his wounded shoulder, as he was turned around to lay on his back.  
  
The creature sat on Iruka's belly, as one hand gently brushed the teacher's cheek, as he other applied more pressure on his wound.  
  
"Even if you kill me, you'll never get Naruto ..." Iruka managed to say as he closed his eyes and mentally screamed form the pain being inflicted upon him  
  
"I can't kill you since I need you to give him the message. But I want to play a little..." the creature said as he placed a hand around Iruka's neck  
  
The creature removed the kunai and then sank it's claws deeper into the wound, as his victim screamed and it laughed.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Hokage House*  
  
Kakashi looked concerned just as much as Sasuke since Naruto's condition was unknown to this point.  
  
"Can't we do something Kakashi!?" Sasuke asked looking straight into the eyes of his teacher  
  
"Unfortunately we don't even know what put him in that condition" Kakashi replied  
  
Sasuke lowered his eyes to the blond once more, as Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder for support.  
  
"Yamerou ..." Naruto mumbled  
  
"Huh?" Both Sasuke and Kakashi said  
  
"Onegai, yamerou ..." Naruto repeated  
  
"What the hell is that idiot talking about?" Sasuke let out as he looked confused  
  
"YAMEROU!" Naruto yelled out as his eyes opened  
  
Naruto sat up quickly as he placed a hand over his face, his eyes filled with fear. Kakashi and Sasuke looked at him as they didn't understand what just happened.  
  
Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto to look at the blond, when Naruto simply jumped in the air to take a certain distance from everyone.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke asked as he stood up  
  
Kakashi stared at Naruto's eyes to notice the fear and confusion in them. Naruto tried to catch his breath, his eyes seemed to scan the floor, as he seemed to try and understand what was happening.  
  
"Naruto you should sit down, after all we don't know why ..." Hokage started to say when Naruto interrupted him  
  
"Iruka-sensei" Naruto let out as he lifted his head to meet those of Hokage  
  
"Baka. We told you Iruka isn't here" Sasuke reminded the blond  
  
"It found him..." Naruto let out before he stormed out to the front door and ran  
  
"It? What the hell is he talking about?" Sasuke asked  
  
"We'll deal with it later, getting Naruto is our priority." Kakashi ordered his young student  
  
Sasuke nodded as both he and Kakashi rushed out after Naruto.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Konoha Streets*  
  
Naruto ran like crazy through the streets, as he ignored the pain that still stung in his stomach. He placed a hand over it to cover his wound that started to open slowly.  
  
"Chikushou, Iruka-sensei you better be alright!" Naruto told himself as he continued to run towards the Academy  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Konoha Academy*  
  
The creature stood over Iruka's body, it hands covered with his blood as he heard a sound that caught his attention.  
  
"So, I guess it's time for me to leave already. Too bad I really was enjoying this." The creature said as he licked the blood of his fingers  
  
The creature stepped away from Iruka's body as he vanished with an evil smile.  
  
Seconds later, Naruto slammed the door opened as he yelled out Iruka's name over and over again. He was never prepared for what his eyes saw the moment he stepped into the room.  
  
Naruto's eyes widened, as his entire body trembled, while he stayed still under the door frame.  
  
"I wasn't dreaming ..." Naruto murmured as he was shocked  
  
He heard two voice behind him but never turned around to face them as he stared at the bloodied body of his former sensei which laid still on the floor.  
  
"It's about time you stopped dobe" Sasuke said as he was right behind Naruto  
  
"So much blood ..." Naruto said as he managed to take a step forward  
  
Kakashi passed by Sasuke as he now stood right next to Naruto, when his eyes widened as well.  
  
"Sasuke, get Naruto out of here right now." Kakashi ordered him  
  
"What, why?" Sasuke asked puzzled  
  
"Don't argue, get Naruto out. Now!" Kakashi demanded as his voice was very serious  
  
"Fine." Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto's shoulder to turn him around  
  
The moment Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder, he panicked. As if he just woke up and realised the gravity of the situation.  
  
Naruto was about to run towards his former sensei, when someone pulled him back against his will with extreme force.  
  
"Iruka-sensei ... IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled out as he tried to reach out with his hands  
  
"Get him out NOW!" Kakashi ordered as he gave the struggling boy to Uchiha  
  
Sasuke had trouble to maintain his grip on the blond, as he kept squirming to the point where he actually bit Sasuke's hand.  
  
"Itai!" Sasuke yelled out as he lost his grip on the blond  
  
Kakashi immediately seeing this, blocked Naruto's way as he punched him into the stomach. Naruto's eyes widened as darkness came to claim him.  
  
Kakashi caught the boy, as he handed the unconscious Naruto to Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke was quite shocked by what Kakashi had just done, considering Naruto was still wounded.  
  
"Sasuke, Get him to the hospital now." Kakashi ordered his student  
  
Sasuke knew that Kakashi was serious so he didn't protest Kakashi's action. Sasuke left to go to the hospital as Kakashi was left alone with Iruka.  
  
Kakashi walked to the body, as he kneeled next to it. He placed his fingers against Iruka's throat to see if he still had a pulse.  
  
Kakashi let out a long and deep breath, as he picked up the Chuunin in his arms, and disappeared from the room.  
  
TBC  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
Another Chapter done at last, now time to update my other stories lol. This might have been a boring chapter so sorry about that, also if characters were OCC's as well.  
  
Lady Geuna : You probably kidna hate me for what I just did to Iruka, so sorry about that, but I needed a somehow good cliffhanger. I'm glad you liked the additional demon as well, hopefully I'll be able to write a better chapter next time.  
  
Watermelon Gal : Well Kyubi is indeed nice, thought he needed an attitude adjustment since he's always bad, but he's a bit OCC but still can get pissed of. Hope you enjoyed this chapter  
  
Rubymoon17 : I'm debating with myself which storyline plot to write next, so maybe soon I'll have a new one posted.  
  
GWFascination : Updated as soon as I could for this one since you asked me to. But I used Iruka for another purpose this time. Hope this fic won't be boring though, trying to get some SasuNaru love, so hopefully in chapter 7 I'll be able to do that. Also give you a little hint. I'm planning on a tiny bit of KakaIru hope you don't mind  
  
Xioa Ryuu : I updated as fast as I could sicne you asked so nicely!!!  
  
Kuroi Hikari : Indeed, I'm hoping soon to reveal the Kyubi to Sasuke. Thanks for the great words concerning me adding a demon, It's really makes me feel better  
  
Morien Alexander : People aren't going to be happy of what I did to Iruka- sensei ...  
  
Japime Gurl :thanks for the nice quote. I hope to get some more NaruSasu loving very soon too but need the story development as well, would suck if there was no plotline in my opinion.  
  
Simply Rin : glad you liked this chapter, kinda thought I missed it or screwed it up at first. Hope to reveal the nature of the true demon soon. Gave a little hint in this chapter anyway.  
  
Foxgrl : I updated as soon as I could sicne I did create a cliffhanger unlike others. Glad you like it!!!  
  
I was happy to know around 10 persons that reviewed and loved the story so far, keeps me writing some more. THANKS!!!  
  
Next Chapter :  
  
Iruka's condition is revealed!!! Plus, Sasuke stays by Naruto's side to comfort him as he can.  
  
READ AND REVIEW  
  
Ookima 


	7. Stay With Me Tonight

Return To Me Chapter 7 : Stay With Me Tonight  
  
Synopsis : Iruka's condition is revealed!!! Plus, Sasuke stays by Naruto's side to comfort him as he can.  
  
Pairings : Sasuke x Naruto a little of Iruka x Kakashi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did  
  
Contains yaoi boy loves boy  
  
Extra Information  
  
*Dobe = Dead Last*  
  
*Koi = Love*  
  
*Gomen = I'm sorry*  
  
*Onegai = Please*  
  
*Chikushou = Damn*  
  
*Arigatou = Thank you*  
  
*Demo = But . . .*  
  
*Naze = Why*  
  
*Yamerou = Stop / Stop it*  
  
Notes concerning the reviews will be at the bottom of this page.  
  
===========================================  
  
The moment Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder, he panicked. As if he just woke up and realised the gravity of the situation.  
  
Naruto was about to run towards his former sensei, when someone pulled him back against his will with extreme force.  
  
"Iruka-sensei ... IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled out as he tried to reach out with his hands  
  
"Get him out NOW!" Kakashi ordered as he gave the struggling boy to Uchiha  
  
Sasuke had trouble to maintain his grip on the blond, as he kept squirming to the point where he actually bit Sasuke's hand.  
  
"Itai!" Sasuke yelled out as he lost his grip on the blond  
  
Kakashi immediately seeing this, blocked Naruto's way as he punched him into the stomach. Naruto's eyes widened as darkness came to claim him.  
  
Kakashi caught the boy, as he handed the unconscious Naruto to Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke was quite shocked by what Kakashi had just done, considering Naruto was still wounded.  
  
"Sasuke, Get him to the hospital now." Kakashi ordered his student  
  
Sasuke knew that Kakashi was serious so he didn't protest Kakashi's action. Sasuke left to go to the hospital as Kakashi was left alone with Iruka.  
  
Kakashi walked to the body, as he kneeled next to it. He placed his fingers against Iruka's throat to see if he still had a pulse.  
  
Kakashi let out a long and deep breath, as he picked up the Chuunin in his arms, and disappeared from the room.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Hokage's House*  
  
Hokage stood in the front of the room, as the Anbu all kneeled in front of him.  
  
"What are your orders Hokage-sama?" An Anbu asked  
  
"No one is to leave this Village. No exception." Hokage stated  
  
"What about those that need to enter?" Another asked  
  
"Lead them into the hotel right at the entrance. Under no circumstances they are to leave that building." Hokage replied  
  
"Understood." The Anbu replied as he stood back up  
  
Half of the room stood up as the Anbu vanished from their sight.  
  
Hokage took a deep breath as he prepared to give out the order to the other half.  
  
"For the rest of you, search the entire Village and the borders. Find this killer, before we loose someone." Hokage ordered  
  
All stood up and acknowledged their order as they vanished as well, leaving the room empty and silent.  
  
Hokage turned his back on the front door, when he felt two presences that came in.  
  
"Kurenai, Asuma, what news to you bring me?" Hokage asked as he closed his eyes and took a puff out of his pipe  
  
Kurenai and Asuma step in as they lowered their head for a moment to lift it up again.  
  
"Iruka-sensei will pull through, despite the blood lost, his wounds were mostly minor." Kurenai answered  
  
"Kakashi will remain at the hospital until Iruka wakes up." Asuma finished  
  
"What of Naruto?" Hokage asked  
  
"I heard he's at the hospital. Uchiha Sasuke is watching over him as we speak" Kurenai replied  
  
"Let me know if anything changes." Hokage said  
  
Asuma and Kurenai prepared to leave when Hokage spoke one more time.  
  
"When Iruka regains consciousness, tell me" Hokage asked  
  
"Hai" They both answered  
  
As Asuma and Kurenai left, Hokage closed his eyes as he let out a deep breath.  
  
"What is going on? And how is Naruto connected to this?" Hakoge thought  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Konoha Hospital*  
  
Outside Iruka's room, the doctor that originally took care of Naruto, explained to Kakashi about Iruka's condition.  
  
"Your friend will pull through, although he'll be in pain for a few days. But either than that he'll recover quickly." The doctor informed  
  
"That's really good to hear. From how it looked, I thought he was dying" Kakashi stated as he rubbed the back of his head  
  
"The only wound that had me concerned was his shoulder. The others are mainly cuts and scratches. Who ever did this, if their intent was to really killed him, they only needed to stab a bit lower and we wouldn't be having this conversation here but in the morgue." The doctor specified  
  
"Arigatou for tending to his wounds, and Naruto's..." Kakashi trailed off  
  
"Talking about the boy, couldn't you have been more gentle with him? I had to stitch him up again because you reopened his wound." The doctor informed the teacher  
  
"Ahh, gomen about that. He was about to panic and I couldn't think of anything else at the time." Kakashi admitted  
  
"You mean that he's the one that found ..." The doctor started to say  
  
"Hai" Kakashi replied  
  
"Poor kid, no wonder we had to sedate him" The doctor stated  
  
"Sedate him?" Kakashi asked with surprise  
  
"Hai, He woke up around the time the Uchiha kid brought him in here. We needed 3 ninjas to put him down before we mobilized him. Even if he wakes up soon, the sedatives will keep him calm for the next 6 hours. Hopefully enough time for him to calm down." The doctor informed the teacher  
  
"I'm sorry about all this." Kakashi let out  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just go easy on the kid next time. I have other patients to look at. But you can stay with your friend until visiting hours end. As for Uzumaki Naruto, his room is 147, you should at least visit the boy before leaving." The doctor said as he walked away  
  
Kakashi stood several minutes in front of Iruka's, when he took a deep breath and decided to enter Iruka's room.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Naruto's Hospital Room 147*  
  
As the sun sets, the room became somewhat darker, but two figures could clearly be seen.  
  
Naruto once more laid unconscious in a hospital bed, but this time, Uchiha Sasuke was close to him.  
  
Sasuke had pulled up a chair as close as possible to Naruto's bed, as he stared at his blond.  
  
Sasuke picked up Naruto's hand in his own as he gently kissed it and closed his eyes.  
  
"Sasuke...?" Naruto whispered  
  
Sasuke's eyes shot open as he met deep blue eyes, that seemed so lost.  
  
"Naruto, you're finally awake" Sasuke let out as his eyes softened and he smiled a little  
  
"Where am I? What happened?" Naruto asked as he tried to sit up but pain shot up in his stomach  
  
Sasuke immediately seeing what the blond was trying to do, Sasuke stood up as he pressed his hands against on Naruto's shoulder to lay him back on the bed.  
  
Sasuke then sat on the edge of the bed, as his eyes never left those of the blond.  
  
"Just stay still Naruto. You're in the hospital right now..." Sasuke started to explain  
  
"It was real wasn't it?" Naruto let out as fear showed in his eyes  
  
Sasuke noticed the fear in Naruto as he started to worry once more for his blond.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked  
  
"When I blacked out, I had a nightmare, but then it turned out to be real ..." Naruto said with a sad tone  
  
Sasuke wasn't too sure how to respond, but he knew that if he asked more about what Naruto meant, the boy would feel even worse than he was now.  
  
Sasuke brought up his hand to gently caress the blond's cheek as he leaned closer.  
  
With his free hand, Sasuke raised Naruto's chin as he pressed his lips against the blond.  
  
Naruto gave into the kiss, as he closed his eyes and felt loved.  
  
After a few minutes, Sasuke pulled the blond closer to him, so his head would rest against his chest, as his hands wrapped around his blond. His chin rested carefully on Naruto's head, as he tried himself to hold back his own tears.  
  
"I'll tell you what happened..." Sasuke whispered  
  
Naruto let his eyes closed, as his grip tightened on Sasuke's shirt.  
  
At that moment, Sasuke explained everything to Naruto as the moon set in.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Somewhere...*  
  
Throughout the darkness and shadows of the forest, the red eyed demon returned to meet up with the two ninjas.  
  
"So?" Asked the first ninja  
  
"You didn't kill him right?" Asked the second ninja with a worried expression  
  
"Iie, I just played with him ... for a while..." The demon answered  
  
"You did leave him in one piece though?" Asked the first ninja  
  
"In one bloody piece" The demon let out with a smile  
  
Both ninjas looked at each other as they worried over those four words that their demon had just let out.  
  
"If you don't mind, I'll be checking up on an old friend of mine" The demon stated as he vanished  
  
"Chikushou! I hate it when he does that" The first ninja stated  
  
"We'll stick with the plan, and keep a close eye on that him. The last thing we need if for him to reveal our true goal." The second ninja mentioned  
  
"Understood." The first ninja said as he vanished from sight  
  
As the first ninja kept a leash on their demon, the second ninja performed several hand seals as he disappeared in the dark.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Iruka's Hospital Room*  
  
As he walked in, Kakashi closed the door behind him and headed towards Iruka's bed.  
  
Kakashi slipped his hand on the sheets, as he placed his hand above Iruka's.  
  
"For a moment I actually thought I lost you koi" Kakashi said as his other hand played in the other's hair  
  
"I'll find out what happen, and I'll make sure they pay for what they did..." Kakashi mumbled with an angry tone  
  
"In the mean time, get better soon. For now, I'll go visit Naruto before I leave. I'll pass by tomorrow and hope you've awakened by then." Kakashi whispered as he kissed Iruka's forehead  
  
Kakashi stared one last time as his koi as he started to walk out of the room.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Naruto's Hospital Room*  
  
As Naruto heard the news about Iruka, his expression went blank but also with concern.  
  
Sasuke felt the change as he loosened his grip on the boy as they stared at each other.  
  
"Iruka-sensei will be ok right?" Naruto asked with a shaking tone  
  
As Sasuke was about to answer the best he could, he heard a familiar voice that gave the answer for him.  
  
"His wrist is broken, has a few cuts here and there, but I don't think he'll be able to pay you some ramen before a week Naruto" Kakashi informed the boy  
  
"Really!? He's actually ok!?" Naruto yelled out as his eyes were surprised but happy by the news  
  
Naruto almost jumped out of bed, as Sasuke had to hold him back from rushing over to their sensei.  
  
"Itai!" Naruto yelled out as made the pain came back  
  
"Baka, I told you not move" Sasuke let out as he stood up  
  
Kakashi approached the bed, as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder to calm him down.  
  
Sasuke stepped aside a little to let Kakashi come closer to the blond.  
  
"Naruto, just rest, and when you'll feel better I'm sure Iruka will be happy to see you." Kakashi stated as he removed his hand from his student's shoulder  
  
Kakashi prepared to leave the boy's side, when Naruto let out a deep breath, which caught the sensei's attention quickly.  
  
"Gomen for acting strangely Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto mumbled as he turned to his side to face the window and wall  
  
By turning to his side, he avoided the looks on both Kakashi and Sasuke's eyes. Kakashi and Sasuke shared a look, as Kakashi patted the back of his student carefully.  
  
"I should be the one apologizing Naruto. After all, it's thanks to you that we could help Iruka-sensei out. Now rest, I'm sure he'll be hapy to see you tomorrow." Kakashi let out as he started to walk out of the room  
  
Naruto closed his eyes, as a tear fell.  
  
Sasuke stared at his blond, as his teacher gave him a sign to join him outside the room.  
  
Sasuke nodded to his sensei as he told Naruto he would be right back.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Outside Naruto's Room*  
  
As Kakashi and Sasuke engaged into a conversation, the nice nurse stopped in front of them for a moment.  
  
"It's very nice of you to check up on him. But you'll have to leave in 5 minutes, visiting hours are almost over. But you can come back tomorrow morning." The nice nurse informed the two  
  
They both nodded, as the nurse entered Naruto's room and closed the door behind her,  
  
"Sasuke, I'd appreciate it if you kept a close eye on Naruto until I return." Kakashi asked  
  
"I'm guessing you're going to see Hokage-sama to see if they've learned anything else" Sasuke said  
  
"Hai, and I need someone to stay here to watch over both of them, would you ..." Kakashi started to ask as he was interrupted  
  
"I don't mind." Sasuke replied quickly  
  
Kakashi smiled a little as he started to walk away. Sasuke sighed as he turned the doorknob and entered once more Naruto's room.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Naruto's Room*  
  
As Sasuke entered, the nurse made her last check on Naruto's bandages as the boy dressed himself up again.  
  
As the nurse prepared to leave, as stopped next to Sasuke.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave. Visiting hours are over." The nice nurse informed the dark haired boy  
  
Naruto immediately sat up as he stared at the nurse and Sasuke with sad eyes.  
  
"Can't ...Can't Sasuke stay with me for tonight?" Naruto asked with sadness  
  
"Uzumaki-kun, it's the hospital's policies" The nurse answered feeling a bit bad  
  
Naruto lowered his head as he turned his back to both persons and closed his eyes.  
  
Sasuke noticed the disappointment in the blond's as well as the nurse.  
  
The nurse then lowered her head to Sasuke's ear so only he could hear.  
  
"I have other patients to look after, so I'll have to take my leave, but I won't be able to check on Naruto till tomorrow morning." The nurse whispered  
  
The nurse looked back at Sasuke as she gave him a smile and then left the room.  
  
Throughout the darkness, Sasuke gave away a smile as he made his way towards the blond without making a sound.  
  
Sasuke carefully slips under the sheets where Naruto laid, as the blond turns to his other side to face the thing crawling inside his bed.  
  
"Sa...Sasuke?" Naruto mumbled as he was shocked  
  
"I'll stay with you... Tonight" Sasuke whispered as he leaned forward and kissed Naruto  
  
Sasuke wraps his arm around the blond to draw him closer to his own body, as Naruto pushed forward to make Sasuke lay on his back.  
  
Naruto was partly on top of Sasuke, as they continued to kiss with passion.  
  
Naruto managed to slip one of his legs between those of the Uchiha as they drew each other closer.  
  
Sasuke moved his hand under the boy's shirt to gently caress his back, as he heard the blond give out a low moan.  
  
Sasuke smiled, as he started to kiss the boy's neck.  
  
Naruto moved up, wanting to get closer to Sasuke as his knee rubbed something.  
  
Sasuke immediately stopped kissing, as he stared at Naruto with a shocked expression.  
  
"Gomen ... I didn't mean to hurt ..." Naruto mumbled with a worried tone  
  
Sasuke simply placed his fingers on Naruto's lips to stop him from talking.  
  
"You didn't Naruto. Demo ..."Sasuke started to say  
  
Naruto simply smiled, as Sasuke's eyes showed he didn't know what Naruto would try.  
  
Naruto parted his lips, as he let his tongue out to slowly lick Sasuke's fingers.  
  
"Na...Naruto" Sasuke let out while his eyes widened  
  
After a few minutes, Naruto placed his tongue back inside his mouth as he grinned.  
  
Sasuke smiled back as he pulled Naruto's head to his with his free hand.  
  
Both boys breathed heavily, as Naruto rested his head against Sasuke's chest.  
  
"I should stay the night more often..." Sasuke whispered as his fingers went through the blond's hair  
  
"I agree" Naruto softly said as his hands held on to Sasuke's shirt  
  
After a while, Naruto finally fell asleep on Sasuke, as the dark haired boy couldn't help but smile to the blond he held in his arms.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Outside The Hospital*  
  
In the darkness of the trees, red eyes glowed as the demon watched closely the two lovers embraced each other and fell asleep.  
  
The demon leaned closer as a smiled covered his lips.  
  
"Soon Kyubi, very soon we'll meet again... And I'll have my revenge at last..." The demon let out before he vanished within the night  
  
TBC  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
At last I finished the stupid chapter! It was so hard people because I had like a bunch of exams this week so no time at all to write. I busted my butt to get this chapter uploaded tonight so I only hope you people like it.  
  
Silverknight7 : thanks for your review although I wouldn't mind you adding some comments too ;)  
  
GWFascination : well I'm starting to show the shonen-ai a bit more , but it's hard because I don't want to drift away from the plot either. Sorry for the late update, as I said, very busy week with exams and all.  
  
Foxgrl : well now everyone knows that Iruka will be fine, unless I decide to go at him again (evil smile) lol  
  
Watermelon gurl : I didn't kill Iruka, hope you're very happy. Indeed my new demon is very evil, and I'm slowly letting people on about why he has a thing for kyubi and all. Hope you enjoy  
  
Rubymoon17 : I know you hate cliffies but I didn't know where else to cut the chapter!!! But glad you enjoyed it  
  
Kuroi hikari : Indeed Iruka's very much alive, although the demon is very violent and crazy, hope you like  
  
Cutemooglez : haven't seen you around at all, glad to have a new person to read my stories, hope I won't disappoint you.  
  
Arbil : well you've found out what happened to him, and welcome also, I think you're new right. Anyway welcome!  
  
Next Chapter :  
  
Iruka wakes up, as Naruto has another black out. Could there be another victim?  
  
READ AND REVIEW PLEASE  
  
Ookima 


	8. Will The Demon Strike Again?

Return To Me Chapter 8 : Will the demon strike again?  
  
Synopsis : Iruka wakes up, as he reveals the words the demon told him to Hokage and Kakashi. At Naruto's Apartment, Sakura takes care for the boy until Sasuke and Kakashi's return as Naruto has another black out. Could there be another victim?  
  
Pairings : Sasuke x Naruto a little of Iruka x Kakashi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did  
  
Contains yaoi boy loves boy  
  
Extra Information  
  
*Dobe = Dead Last*  
  
*Koi = Love*  
  
*Gomen = I'm sorry*  
  
*Onegai = Please*  
  
*Chikushou = Damn*  
  
*Arigatou = Thank you*  
  
*Demo = But ... ... ...*  
  
*Naze = Why*  
  
*Iie = No*  
  
Notes concerning the reviews will be at the bottom of this page.  
  
===========================================  
  
Throughout the darkness, Sasuke gave away a smile as he made his way towards the blond without making a sound.  
  
Sasuke carefully slips under the sheets where Naruto laid, as the blond turns to his other side to face the thing crawling inside his bed.  
  
"Sa.........Sasuke?" Naruto mumbled, as he was shocked  
  
"I'll stay with you......... Tonight" Sasuke whispered as he leaned forward and kissed Naruto  
  
Sasuke wraps his arm around the blond to draw him closer to his own body, as Naruto pushed forward to make Sasuke lay on his back.  
  
Naruto was partly on top of Sasuke, as they continued to kiss with passion.  
  
Naruto managed to slip one of his legs between those of the Uchiha as they drew each other closer.  
  
Sasuke moved his hand under the boy's shirt to gently caress his back, as he heard the blond give out a low moan.  
  
Sasuke smiled, as he started to kiss the boy's neck.  
  
Naruto moved up, wanting to get closer to Sasuke as his knee rubbed something.  
  
Sasuke immediately stopped kissing, as he stared at Naruto with a shocked expression.  
  
"Gomen ......... I didn't mean to hurt ........." Naruto mumbled with a worried tone  
  
Sasuke simply placed his fingers on Naruto's lips to stop him from talking.  
  
"You didn't Naruto. Demo ........."Sasuke started to say  
  
Naruto simply smiled, as Sasuke's eyes showed he didn't know what Naruto would try.  
  
Naruto parted his lips, as he let his tongue out to slowly lick Sasuke's fingers.  
  
"Na.........Naruto" Sasuke let out while his eyes widened  
  
After a few minutes, Naruto placed his tongue back inside his mouth as he grinned.  
  
Sasuke smiled back as he pulled Naruto's head to his with his free hand.  
  
Both boys breathed heavily, as Naruto rested his head against Sasuke's chest.  
  
"I should stay the night more often........." Sasuke whispered as his fingers went through the blond's hair  
  
"I agree" Naruto softly said as his hands held on to Sasuke's shirt  
  
After a while, Naruto finally fell asleep on Sasuke, as the dark haired boy couldn't help but smile to the blond he held in his arms.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Outside The Hospital*  
  
In the darkness of the trees, red eyes glowed as the demon watched closely the two lovers embraced each other and fell asleep.  
  
The demon leaned closer as a smiled covered his lips.  
  
"Soon Kyubi, very soon we'll meet again......... And I'll have my revenge at last........." The demon let out before he vanished within the night  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*The Next Morning*  
  
Sasuke had held the blond tightly against his own body during the entire night, since he never wanted to let go.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes to see that Naruto was still in deep sleep, as the blond's hands were tightly gripped at Sasuke's shirt.  
  
"Guess we both didn't want the other to leave during the night........." Sasuke thought as a smile showed on his lips  
  
Sasuke moves the blond closer to him, as his lips kissed gently Naruto's forehead.  
  
"I want more........." Naruto mumbled out  
  
"Baka" Sasuke let out  
  
Naruto opened his eyes, as he was greeted by Sasuke's lips on his own.  
  
The boy let out a weak moan, as Sasuke pulled Naruto even closer to him, so that their kiss would intensify.  
  
After a few minutes, their lips parted to grasp for some air, as they simple stared at each other with a slight smile on their lips.  
  
Knock Knock  
  
Both boys eyes redirected towards the door, as the doorknob started to turn and the door opened.  
  
Quickly, Naruto slipped off the boy under him, as Sasuke jumped out of the bed.  
  
Sasuke quickly placed back the sheets over Naruto, when a pink haired girl walked in the room.  
  
"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun, Naruto." Sakura said to them as she closed the door behind her  
  
"Sakura-chan ......... Sakura-chan!!! Are you alright!?" Naruto asked with a high voice  
  
"Sit down" Sasuke ordered the blond  
  
"I'm ......... I'm fine Naruto .........Thanks to you, if you hadn't come and all........." Sakura started as she held back her tears  
  
"It was nothing! What kind of a ninja would I be if I let my teammate get kidnapped and killed!? Anyway, just don't get kidnapped again because it's a big pain staying in a hospital." Naruto stated as he gave out a fox grin  
  
Sakura looked up and couldn't help but smile back at the blond, as her unshed tears disappeared.  
  
Knock Knock  
  
All three heads turned to gaze at the door, as the nice nurse comes in and smiles at the group.  
  
"I see you are feeling quite better Naruto-kun." The nurse pointed out as she walked towards the boy  
  
"Hai, can I go now?" Naruto asked with puppy dog eyes  
  
"As soon as I check that wound of yours. I'll ask that you two leave and wait outside until I'm done with your friend here." The nurse demanded  
  
Sakura and Sasuke nodded, as Naruto started to take his shirt off already.  
  
"Baka, you could wait until I'm gone before getting naked!" Sakura yelled out as she stormed out of the room  
  
Naruto gave out a smile, as Sasuke rolled his eyes before turning away and leave the room as well.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Hokage's House*  
  
Kakashi stood silently behind the few groups of Anbu that stood before Hokage.  
  
Each team leader reported back what they had found, as Hokage sent them out again to continue to search.  
  
As the room emptied, Kakashi stepped forward, as Hokage felt slightly tired from not sleeping at all during the night.  
  
"You should perhaps rest Hokage-sama" Kakashi suggested  
  
"I should say the same to you" Hokage told him  
  
Kakashi swallowed as he understood what Hokage tried to point out.  
  
"With that aside, how are Iruka and Naruto doing?" Hokage asked with concern  
  
"The only wound that was serious enough was his shoulder, either than that he has minor cuts and bruises everywhere. As for Naruto, physically he seems fine, but mentally ........." Kakashi started  
  
"It's understandable. The poor boy found the person he cared most about almost dead. Although it still worries me that Kyubi hasn't done anything when he had the chance, along with this new demon and the Ryuza clan wanting the Kyubi itself. I have a feeling things are about to get worse........." Hokage let out as he took a slow and deep breath  
  
Kakashi nodded, when a Chuunin came in to interrupt their conversation.  
  
"Hokage-sama! Iruka-sensei has finally regain consciousness and demands to speak with Kakashi-sensei and yourself." The Chuunin alerted both men  
  
Kakashi and Hokage looked at each other and then set out to go meet Iruka at the hospital.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Inside the Hospital Corridors*  
  
Sasuke leaned against the wall, hands in his pockets, as Sakura simply stared at Sasuke but avoided any eye contact with him.  
  
"Ne Sasuke-kun?" Sakura started  
  
"What?" Sasuke replied  
  
"Is Naruto really ok?" Sakura asked  
  
Sasuke wasn't expecting this question to be asked to him, as he removed his hands from his pockets and walked towards the pink haired girl.  
  
"He'll be fine Sakura. After all, nothing ever keeps him down for long." Sasuke tried to reassure the poor girl  
  
Sakura managed to smile a little, when her eyes focused pass Sasuke.  
  
"Why is Hokage-sama and Kakashi-sensei going there?" Sakura asked as she pointed behind Sasuke  
  
Sasuke turned around to follow the direction of her fingers as he spotted at the last minute their sensei.  
  
"You mean you don't know?" Sasuke let out  
  
"Don't know what?" Sakura asked with a worried look  
  
"Iruka-sensei was attacked by something last night, and Naruto was the one that found him, almost dead. But he'll recover. Should be out by the end of the week." Sasuke informed the girl  
  
"Why is this happening? First me being kidnapped, then the nurse and doctor, and now Iruka-sensei? Why do they want from Naruto?" Sakura mumbled  
  
"Good question" Sasuke told himself as he focused on Iruka's room  
  
Sasuke turned to face Sakura as the nurse comes out of Naruto's room.  
  
"He's in perfect health. He can go home when he wants to." The nurse informed the two genins as she left to continue her shift  
  
"Sakura, can you stay with Naruto for a few minutes? I'll be back in a few minutes" Sasuke asked  
  
"H .........Hai........." Sakura manage to let out as she entered the room  
  
Sakura closes the door behind her, as Sasuke silently makes his way to Iruka's room.  
  
The door to Iruka's room was slightly opened, as Sasuke leaned against the wall and concentrated to hear the conversation inside the room.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Inside Iruka's Room*  
  
Iruka sat up in his bed, as his hand covered his wounded shoulder.  
  
Hokage and Kakashi approached him slowly, as they waited for him to start talking.  
  
"I'm glad that you feel better Iruka-sensei" Hokage pointed out  
  
"Same here. Naruto simply can't wait to see you." Kakashi spoke  
  
"Naruto huh? That's why I wanted to talk to you as soon as possible." Iruka said  
  
"Does this have anything to do with your attacker?" Hokage asked  
  
"The attack wasn't meant directly for me........." Iruka started  
  
"So it's main purpose was Naruto again........." Hokage let out as he took a deep breath  
  
"Hai......... It wants Naruto badly. But not just Naruto, but also his other self........." Iruka explained  
  
"Other self??" Sasuke thought in the hall  
  
"This is getting from bad to worse......... I'll leave an Anbu team to watch over ........." Hokage started as Kakashi stepped forward  
  
"I'll take care of Iruka-sensei. As for Naruto, we can't let him alone in his apartment ........." Kakashi told Hokage  
  
"Kakashi! If someone is after Naruto, wouldn't it be best that myself and Naruto stay together?" Iruka asked  
  
"Naruto's unstable, and you're injured, if that thing strikes again, we'll loose you both." Kakashi stated  
  
"Demo ........." Iruka started to say  
  
"Don't argue Iruka-sensei. Kakashi has a point. We don't know what the enemy looks like and neither do we know their position. So, Naruto and you, Iruka will stay at Kakashi's house until we know more." Hokage ordered  
  
Iruka and Kakashi didn't argue, although Kakashi would of preferred to only have Iruka stay with him.  
  
"What will you do about Sakura and Sasuke?" Iruka asked  
  
"They'll both have an Anbu team with them at all time." Hokage replied  
  
"I doubt our Sasuke will appreciate having them around." Kakashi stated with a hidden smile  
  
"I'll order him if I have to. This situation calls that everyone stays on guard at all time. We can't let them have their hands on Naruto, or this Village will be destroyed ........." Hokage stated  
  
"We ......... We understand Hokage-sama." Both Kakashi and Iruka answered  
  
"Very well. I have to return to my duties, so I'd advice you to have a talk with your team Kakashi-sensei, especially Uchiha Sasuke." Hokate stated as he eyes stared at the door and went back to Kakashi  
  
Kakashi nodded as he understood what he meant.  
  
"Chikushou ......... They couldn't of possibly detected me ........." Sasuke thought  
  
Immediately, Sasuke carefully left the hall to return to Naruto's room, as the Hokage exited Iruka's room.  
  
"Be gentle with them Kakashi" Iruka requested  
  
"I'm always gentle" Kakashi let out before he left the room  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Deep In The Forest*  
  
The demon leaned against a tree with an evil smile on his lips, when the two ninjas appeared behind him.  
  
"You're taking too many risks by going back in that Village and playing around." The first ninja told the demon  
  
"What I do in my free time is none of your business" The demon pointed out as his smile faded away  
  
The second ninja grabbed the demon by the neck and pulled him closer.  
  
"You listen you little piece of shit! If it weren't for us, you would be six feet underground right now! Now do what you're told or else" The second ninja warned him  
  
"Let go of me" The demon demanded with a serious tone  
  
"Iie. I'm tired of you running around and jeopardizing our true goal. Your only use for us is to lure the Kyubi out. So listen to our orders or we'll simply kill you. After all, the body you're in is human and can die." The ninja threatened the demon  
  
"Pethatic humans" The demon let out  
  
In a quick move, the demon tightly gripped the ninja's arm to then rip it apart with his claws.  
  
The ninja screamed out of pain, as the first ninja ran towards his comrade to come to his help.  
  
The demon cracked the bones in his fingers and with one movement, his hand pierced through the ninja's chest, killing him instantly.  
  
The other ninja watched in fear, as the body fell hard against the ground and the demon now looked at him with predator's eyes.  
  
"Stay .........Stay away!" The ninja yelled out  
  
The demon leaped off the ground to tackle hard the ninja to the ground. The ninja landed on his back, as the demon sat on his stomach and looked straight into his eyes.  
  
"Tell your leader that I'll keep the end of my bargain, but what I do on my free time is my own damn business. So unless he wants a few more corpses to add, he should leave me alone." The demon ordered him as he got off the ninja  
  
The demon vanished, as the ninja stayed on the ground, still in shock over what had just occurred.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Naruto's Hospital Room*  
  
Naruto was already out of bed and dressed up with the closes he had, as Sakura and Sasuke stayed silent.  
  
"Oh I see you are doing better Naruto" Kakashi spoke as he entered the room  
  
"Hai! The nice nurse says I can finally go home!" Naruto replied  
  
"Ah, about that, you and Iruka-sensei will be staying with me until you both get better." Kakashi told him  
  
"NANI!?" Naruto yelled out  
  
"With that said, Iruka's awake if you want to ........." Kakashi started  
  
As soon as he said Iruka, Naruto ran out of his room and into the one of Iruka's, as Kakashi sighted.  
  
"Guess he'll never change" Sakura let out before she followed Naruto  
  
Sasuke prepared to join in as well when Kakashi stood in his way.  
  
"We need to talk" Kakashi told the boy  
  
"Guess I'm still not that good to go undetected" Sasuke let out  
  
"You still need practice" Kakashi whispered  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Iruka's room*  
  
Naruto rushed in the room, as he prepared himself to give a big hug to his former sensei, as Sakura stood in the doorframe.  
  
"Sit down Naruto!" Iruka yelled out so the boy wouldn't jump on him  
  
Naruto stopped in his tracks as he looked with wide eyes to his former sensei.  
  
"Come sit properly on the edge, you can jump on me once my wound is healed." Iruka stated  
  
"I'm glad you're doing fine Iruka-sensei" Sakura managed to say  
  
"Tell you what Naruto, when I get out of here the first thing I'll do is buy you as many ramen bowls you want" Iruka mentioned  
  
"Sugoi, does that mean I can eat as much as I want!?" Naruto asked  
  
"Hai hai." Iruka replied with a smile  
  
Naruto gave a fox grin, as Iruka patted his head. Sakura couldn't help but giggle a bit due to their behaviour.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Training Grounds*  
  
The demon leaped tree to tree whne his nose caught up a smell, a very pleasant smell. The demon licked his lips when he came to a stop on top of a tree and looked down to the ground.  
  
There stood a young genin, who seemed to be practicing some sort of jutsu or taijutsu against a tree.  
  
"Interesting ........." As he observed the female carefully  
  
The female ninja had short dark hair and silver eyes. Her name was Hyuga Hinata.  
  
She was too concentrated on her training that she hadn't notice the presence of the demon that kept observing her closely, as a predator stalks it's prey.  
  
"If my information is correct, she's the weak link in the Hyuga household ......... She could entertain me for a few hours ........." The demon thought as his started to smile  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Iruka's Hospital Room*  
  
Naruto stayed by Iruka's side, as Sakura sat in a nearby chair, next to her former sensei.  
  
They talked for half an hour of several things to take their minds off the recent events that were happening in Konoha.  
  
"Prepare yourself boy" The voice of Kyubi said within Naruto's head  
  
"What do you mean?" Naruto asked loudly  
  
Iruka and Sakura stared at the blond for a moment as they wondered why he asked such a question.  
  
"Naruto? What are you talking about?" Sakura asked  
  
"The demon is near. And he has already found a new toy to play with ........." Kyubi told his host  
  
"New toy? What the hell is that suppose to mean!?" Naruto yelled out  
  
Iruka placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder in hopes to calm him down.  
  
"Naruto, who are you talking to?" Iruka asked with concern  
  
Naruto looked up to his former sensei unsure what he should actually tell him.  
  
Naruto ignored Iruka's words to him, as he started to walk towards the window and took a look outside.  
  
"You feel it boy? His presence ......... And soon you'll know who his prey is ........." Kyubi told the blond  
  
Naruto lifted his hand as he pointed towards the training ground as he mumbled something.  
  
"He's there ......... The demon Takai is there ........." Naruto mumbled with a shakened voice  
  
"Takai!? That's impossible ........." Iruka let out in shock  
  
Sakura walked beside Naruto unsure what she should do sicne to her, Naruto seemed mentally ill or something.  
  
"He has returned ......... To finish me off ........." Naruto whispered as his eyes slowly changed color  
  
Sakura leaned her head forward to look inside those of Naruto to notice, they were changing from clear blue, to crimson red, but last of all, pure darkness as the boy fell unconscious.  
  
Naruto's body started to fall on the ground, as Iruka jumped out of bed, while he ignored his own wound to catch the blond, while Sakura did the same.  
  
"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled out loud enough for the entire hospital to hear  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Hospital Room*  
  
Kakashi had explained a bit more why Hokage had made such a decision, as he avoided the question Sasuke wanted to ask him most, about Naruto's other self.  
  
"I won't like having Anbu around me" Sasuke said  
  
"I know, but this is for the best. This demon seems to attack those closer to Naruto. You could be the next on it's list for all we know." Kakashi commented  
  
"Unlike Sakura and Iruka, I'm not weak and know how to defend myself." Sasuke mentioned  
  
"I'm aware of that just as much as Hokage-sama, but we are only making sure, besides I doubt you'll leave Naruto alone for a while anyway" Kakashi let out  
  
"What's that suppose to mean!?" Sasuke asked as he raised his voice a little  
  
"I'm your teacher, so I know what goes on most of the time. So I suppose I should prepare an extra bed for you as well." Kakashi stated with a smile  
  
Sasuke was a bit shocked by his sensei's words, but regained control over himself, as he shoved his hands back in his pockets and prepared to leave the room.  
  
"Fine, but I'm only doing this because Naruto would freak out staying at your house with one pervert and one wounded man unable to protect him." Sasuke commented as he walked out of the room  
  
"Always trying to be neutral ........." Kakashi thought when they heard a scream  
  
"NARUTO!" The female voice yelled out  
  
Sasuke stopped in his tracks, as Kakashi focused on the voice itself. Both looked at each other with worry.  
  
"That's Sakura........." Sasuke let out  
  
Kakashi and Sasuke rushed to Iruka's room.  
  
TBC  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
Finally written! I kept erasing and rewriting the chapter because I felt it sucked each time I wrote it again! Hopefully this is the better version or else I'm going to shoot myself lol.  
  
Well with this posted, I'm off trying to write chapter 5 of A New Path. Been such a busy week, between full time job and school and now a boyfriend, I wonder how I manage to write and update. But be not afraid even if it takes me month I will NEVER abandon any of my stories!!!  
  
On with the reiviews  
  
Lady Geuna : Sorry for the wait. I'm trying my best to update all stories lol. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As for why the ninja didn't want Irukato die, well they needed to get the message to Naruto and everyone knows dead people can't talk.  
  
Silverknight7 : I updated like you asked so sorry for the wait  
  
GWFascination : I'm working on the paring without screwing anything up lol. Glad you enjoyed the chapter, things are going to get interesting and hopefully I'll be able to write the next chapter soon.  
  
Rubymoon17 : I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter, I appreaciate every review you give me for all stories  
  
WatermelonGal : Well many people didn't want me to kill Iruka so I had to change that small part and made him live. Comments people make sometimes helps me to make maybe the story better. And thanks for understanding. I'll give you a heads up, next chapter, Takai, the demon, along with Kyubi's past, will be revealed. Hope you'll like it  
  
Kuroi hikari : I'm giving hints into why the demon wants Naruto, but next chapter it's past is revealed so I hope people will like it  
  
ghostninja85 : I'm glad you like this Kyubi, often read fanfics where Kyubi was simply totally OCC or simply evil, I wanted the between and hope I succeeded.  
  
Next Chapter : Takai, The Demon  
  
Will the demon make another victim? Or will he be stopped? While Naruto's in the darkness, Kyubi reveals the whole truth about the demon Takai. And now, Takai has an eye out on a certain boy very close to Naruto .........  
  
Thank you for all reviewing and keep it up  
  
Any comments and ideas are always welcome of course!!!  
  
READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!  
  
Until Next Time  
  
Ookima 


	9. The Demon Takai Part 1

Return To Me Chapter 9 : The Demon Takai Part 1  
  
Synopsis : Will the demon make another victim? Or will he be stopped? While Naruto's in the darkness, Kyubi reveals the whole truth about the demon Takai. And now, Takai has an eye out on a certain boy very close to Naruto .........  
  
Pairings : Sasuke x Naruto a little of Iruka x Kakashi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did  
  
Contains yaoi boy loves boy  
  
IMPORTANT : I HAD TO SEPARATE TAKAI INTO TWO PARTS OR ELSE YOU PEOPLE WOUD'VE OF WAITING ANOTHER MONTH BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER. SO PLEASE FORGIVE FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES ON STORIES BUT DO UNDERSTAND I GOT LIKE 6 ONGOING STORIES AND I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU NARUTO FANS LIKE MYSELF!!!  
  
Extra Information  
  
*Dobe = Dead Last*  
  
*Koi = Love*  
  
*Gomen = I'm sorry*  
  
*Onegai = Please*  
  
*Chikushou = Damn*  
  
*Arigatou = Thank you*  
  
*Demo = But ... ... ...*  
  
*Naze = Why*  
  
*Iie = No*  
  
Notes concerning the reviews will be at the bottom of this page.  
  
===========================================  
  
*Hospital Room*  
  
Kakashi had explained a bit more why Hokage had made such a decision, as he avoided the question Sasuke wanted to ask him most, about Naruto's other self.  
  
"I won't like having Anbu around me" Sasuke said  
  
"I know, but this is for the best. This demon seems to attack those closer to Naruto. You could be the next on it's list for all we know." Kakashi commented  
  
"Unlike Sakura and Iruka, I'm not weak and know how to defend myself." Sasuke mentioned  
  
"I'm aware of that just as much as Hokage-sama, but we are only making sure, besides I doubt you'll leave Naruto alone for a while anyway" Kakashi let out  
  
"What's that suppose to mean!?" Sasuke asked as he raised his voice a little  
  
"I'm your teacher, so I know what goes on most of the time. So I suppose I should prepare an extra bed for you as well." Kakashi stated with a smile  
  
Sasuke was a bit shocked by his sensei's words, but regained control over himself, as he shoved his hands back in his pockets and prepared to leave the room.  
  
"Fine, but I'm only doing this because Naruto would freak out staying at your house with one pervert and one wounded man unable to protect him." Sasuke commented as he walked out of the room  
  
"Always trying to be neutral ........." Kakashi thought when they heard a scream  
  
"NARUTO!" The female voice yelled out  
  
Sasuke stopped in his tracks, as Kakashi focused on the voice itself. Both looked at each other with worry.  
  
"That's Sakura........." Sasuke let out  
  
Kakashi and Sasuke rushed to Iruka's room.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*An Unknown Hidden Village.........*  
  
The light wounded ninja that Takai had left alive, managed to return to his camp site, to report back to his leader.  
  
The ninja rushed in the chambers of the leader, and immediately kneeled.  
  
"My lord!" The ninja started  
  
The leader turned around, as he discarded the three brother, Tonai, Toshin and Tenshi of the Ryuzan Clan. They had been informed of their next mission, but were punished due to their failure.  
  
"What is it now!?" The leader asked in an angry tone  
  
"It's that thing, Takai, he killed the one who accompanied me. Is it safe for him to remain alive?" The ninja asked  
  
"Although he doesn't follow orders, he's word is enough, but do keep a close eye on him. If he tried to kill what we seek, kill it" The leader ordered  
  
"Hai" The ninja vanished as the leader was now alone in his chamber  
  
The leader picked up a glass of red wine and took a few sips of it.  
  
"It would be a disaster if those two were to battle again......... Kyubi and Takai" The leader let out as he took another drink  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Iruka's Hospital Room*  
  
Sasuke and Kakashi barged in as the door practically flew open, to reveal a sight they didn't want to see.  
  
The bed stood between the true scene, as only a tuff of blond hair could be seen as well as Iruka's head. Sakura stood there, frozen by what just happened.  
  
"What happened?" Sasuke asked  
  
"I'll tell you later, both of you help me place him on my bed." Iruka ordered the two males  
  
Kakashi and Sasuke moved quickly as they carefully lifted the blond up to place him on Iruka's bed. Sasuke stayed very close to the blond, as Iruka and Kakashi stood on the other side of the bed, near the door. Sakura remained at the end of the bed only to observe.  
  
"Iruka, what happened?" Kakashi asked  
  
"He started to talk to himself..." Iruka started  
  
This remark immediately caught everyone's eyes in the room.  
  
Kakashi and Sasuke exchanged looks, as they remember how Naruto talked to himself when he first blacked out in the Hokage's room.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei ......... I ......... I don't know if this helps ......... But, he seemed in a trance or something and then when I looked at him, his eye color changed........." Sakura informed her sensei  
  
"What color" Kakashi asked with a serious tone  
  
"Red.........Just like blood........." Sakura answered with a weak voice  
  
It was now Iruka and Kakashi's turn to exchange worried looks, when Naruto mumbled something with a very low voice.  
  
"What did he say?" Iruka asked  
  
Sasuke leaned closer to the blond, as his ear was barely a few centimeters away from the Naruto's lips.  
  
"Hinata ......... Run ......... Before Takai........." Naruto weakly let out  
  
"He keeps saying Hinata to run before Takai something, I can't make out the rest." Sasuke repeated more clearly to the two senseis  
  
Iruka and Kakashi's eyes widened as well as their body stiffened upon hearing the name Takai.  
  
"Is there anything else that happened before he collapsed?" Kakashi asked  
  
"He pointed towards the training ground" Iruka answered  
  
"Watch over Naruto until I return, as a precaution, I'd like you to all stay here until I return." Kakashi ordered his students and Iruka  
  
"What's going on Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked  
  
"Sasuke can explain some things to you, just stay with Naruto until I return" Kakashi repeated as he vanished form the room  
  
"What did he mean Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she turned to face him  
  
Iruka took a chair and brought it as close as possible to the bed, as he then sat in it, and held the hand of his former student.  
  
Sasuke stepped away from the bed, as he looked at Sakura and Iruka.  
  
"When Hokage asked us at his place, Naruto collapsed there for the first time. But he talked while he was unconscious. We later on found out that he probably saw everything that was happening to you Iruka. He's the one who led Kakashi-sensei and me to you at the academy." Sasuke explained  
  
"Are you saying that he's connected to that thing that almost killed Iruka- sensei?" Sakura asked in shock  
  
"Sakura, you're being annoying." Sasuke replied with a cold tone  
  
Iruka saw that Sasuke was worried about the blond and was tired of answering all the questions and so he stepped in.  
  
"Sakura, would you get the doctor in here for me please?" Iruka asked his former student with a small smile  
  
Sakura wanted to speak but no words came out, so she simply nodded before she left the room in search of a doctor.  
  
With only Sasuke and Iruka left in the room to stay by Naruto's side, Iruka let out a deep breath and watched over the two boys.  
  
"You really care about him don't you?" Iruka asked with a soft voice  
  
Sasuke was caught off guard by the question, as he grabbed a chair as well and pulled it closer to Naruto's side and stayed silent.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Inside Naruto*  
  
Naruto laid on the ground, his back against the floor, his eyes barely opened. He had no strength, so he couldn't move but he was well aware that he was near Kyubi's cage.  
  
"Come back so early already?" The fox teased  
  
"What's going on?" Naruto asked with a low voice  
  
"Takai found his meal for the day........." Kyubi replied as he kept a close eye on the blond  
  
"Who?" Naruto asked weakly  
  
"Open your eyes and you will see" Kyubi commented  
  
A blurry image of a young girl, short black hair and silver-like eyes.  
  
"Hinata........." Naruto immediately noticed  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Hopsital Bedroom*  
  
A long silence came in the room, as Sasuke simply paid attention to his blond, as Iruka was both worried and a little happy to see that Naruto now, had someone else that cared about him.  
  
Naruto's hands moved a little, as both males watched closely the hands.  
  
"Hinata........." Naruto whispered  
  
Naruto had slowly begun opening his eyes, as Iruka and Sasuke were pleased that the blond was out of consciousness, until they both froze in place.  
  
"Naruto.........?" Iruka let out as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder  
  
"What's wrong with his eyes?" Sasuke asked with a worried expression  
  
Iruka looked carefully into the eyes of Naruto, they were pitch black, with a dot in the middle that resembled the color of blood.  
  
"It's like he's not in there........." Sasuke let out as he couldn't take his eyes away from those of Naruto's  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Training Grounds*  
  
The demon jumped off the branch as he landed on the ground without making any sound. He slowly made his way towards the Hyuga girl, as he no longer hid behind the trees.  
  
Hinata stopped punching the log, as she somewhat felt observed. She slowly turned around, as the first thing she saw were black eyes with a powerful glowing red dot staring right back in her face.  
  
"You shouldn't be alone in the forest" The demon commented as he brought his face closer to smell the girl  
  
"I.........I.........I always arrive earlier.........Than the others........." Hinata mumbled as she began playing with her fingers  
  
The demon slowly took steps towards Hinata, as all she could do, was take steps back, until her back reached the log she practiced on.  
  
Her eyes widened, as she was very afraid, somehow she could sense that this boy before her, wasn't normal. Her eyes avoided any contact with him, as her legs started to shake.  
  
"Did you know that there's a demon on the loose?" The demon asked as he gently stroke her hair with his clawed fingers  
  
"Don't........." Hinata started as she closed her eyes shut and her entire body now trembled in fear  
  
"Your skin is very delicate........." The demon continued, as he slid his fingers on her cheeks  
  
Hinata continued to tremble, as the demon simply smiled to see how his prey would be so easy to play with and kill off. As he prepared to wrap his hand around her delicate neck, the demon stopped any movement as he leaned his head towards his right side.  
  
"Damn them for ruining my fun, but then again I haven't gotten to my real meal yet........." The demon told himself as he returned his gaze on the girl  
  
The demon returned to his original position, as he stuck out his tongue and slowly licked Hinata's neck before placing it back in his mouth. He took a few steps back, before vanishing once more in the trees.  
  
"Yo Hinanata!" A familiar voice called out to her  
  
"Kiba-kun?" Hinata thought  
  
Hinata gathered what courage she had and slowly opened her eyes to see that the boy that stood before her minutes ago had simply vanished. She turned slightly to the left to see Kiba, Shino, Akamaru and their sensei Kurenai arrive on the grounds.  
  
"Hinata, you look paler than usual" Kurenai commented as she looked a little worried  
  
Hinata simply let her body lean against the trunk, as it slid down to the ground. Kiba was the first to react, as he grabbed her by the arm to slow down her fall to the ground, as Akamaru jumped into her arms in hopes to comfort her.  
  
"Hinata what's wrong?" Kurenai asked as she began to worry  
  
"Didn't......Didn't you.........Didn't you see him?" Hinata managed to ask as her entire body still shook  
  
"See what?" Kiba asked a bit worried  
  
"That.........That boy........." Hinata answered  
  
---POOF---  
  
Smoke appeared near them, as an Anbu squad composed of 3 came to sight accompanied by Kakashi.  
  
"Kakashi, why are you here with Anbu?" Kurenai asked  
  
"We obtained information that whatever attacked Iruka-sensei was here earlier" Kakashi explained himself  
  
"You're not serious are you?" Kurenai asked  
  
"I'm dead serious." Kakashi replied with a serious tone  
  
The Anbu then glanced over the Hyuga girl that seemed in shock over something they hadn't come to know yet. As the Anbu prepare to walk towards the girl, Kakashi blocks their passage with his arm.  
  
"Did something happen to Hinata-chan?" Kakashi asked  
  
"It seems that an unknown boy was with her minutes ago, but we never felt another presence with her while we were coming." Kurenai explained  
  
Kiba helped Hinata back to her feet, as she held Akamaru within her arms. Kakashi stepped closer to the girl, as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder to reassure her.  
  
"Any bit of information would be helpful" Kakashi commented with a soft voice  
  
"It.........It had black eyes.........With glowing red dots.........It didn't seem human........." Hinata informed, as Akamaru looked up at her with sad eyes  
  
Kakashi saw how shocked the girl was, as he removed his hand form her shoulder and gave a look at Kurenai.  
  
"With what happened today, I'll cancel training. Kiba, Shino, I'd like for you two to accompany Hinata back to the Hyuga Household." Kurenai ordered her two students  
  
Hinata wanted to objects, since she didn't like getting all the attention, BUT Shino simply placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder and looked at her through his glasses.  
  
"Hinata, you're our teammate" Shino told her as he walked ahead  
  
Hinata let out a small smile as she soon trailed behind Shino, still holding Akamaru in her arms. Kiba was left behind as he made a very angry face.  
  
"Always acting so cool in front of everybody!" Kiba thought as he clenched his fists  
  
"Kiba, get going already" Kurenai reminded the boy  
  
Kiba simply growled, as he ran after his two teammates. Kurenai and Kakashi looked at each other, as the Anbu wondered what they should now do.  
  
"You really think that whatever was here with Hinata was the demon that almost killed Iruka?" Kurenai asked  
  
"Hai" Kakashi replied  
  
"Kakashi-san, Kurenai-san, please return to Hokage, we will scout the surroundings." The Anbu leader requested of the two Jounins  
  
Both nodded as the Anbu vanished to begin their search.  
  
"Kakashi, how did you know?" Kurenai asked  
  
"It wasn't me, Naruto was the one who gave me the clues" Kakashi answered  
  
"Naruto? How could he possibly........." Kurenai started but Kakashi interrupted  
  
"Kurenai, I'd rather you kept this quiet. So far the only people who know are Hokage-sama, myself, Iruka-sensei, Naruto and Sasuke. As much as I would give you information, even we don't know what's really going on. All we know is that so called demon, wants the power that Naruto has within him." Kakashi explained clearly  
  
"You don't mean the ........." Kurenai trailed off  
  
"Hai........." Kakashi replied  
  
"Konoha doesn't need another war" Kurenai let out a thought  
  
"Hokage-sama agrees, but for the moment I have to return to the hospital to ensure their safety. I'd be best if no one would venture alone until we have more information" Kakashi mentioned  
  
"Agreed, I'll spread out the word." Kurenai  
  
Kurenai moved her hand quickly as the wind gathered around her and she vanished form the grounds.  
  
Kakashi let out a deep breath, as he took one last look at the trees surrounding him, before he returns to the hospital as well.  
  
From high above in the trees, the eyes of the demon glowed, as himself, disappeared into the shadows.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Inside Naruto*  
  
Naruto managed to sit up, as he turned around to face the fox that stood behind the bars of his cage.  
  
"Thank god Hinata's safe" Naruto let out in relief  
  
"Things only started brat" The fox let out  
  
"Hey, if you know that bastard that keeps trying to kill those close to me you better tell me all you know or else" Naruto warned the fox  
  
The fox gave a deadly glare at the blond.  
  
"When the time comes, you will know of it, for now, you should return to that arrogant bastard" The fox replied as his red chakra started to consume the boy  
  
"Hey we're not finished here!" Naruto yelled out  
  
Even if Naruto struggled, Kyubi was determined to not talk about the matter right away, and so Naruto had no other choice but to regain consciousness in the real world.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Hospital Room*  
  
Naruto's eye color changed back to it's normal baby blue eyes, as his hand took hold of something near it.  
  
"Stupid fox........." Naruto let out  
  
"Dobe?" Sasuke spoke as he leaned closer to naruto  
  
"Sasuke, could you please stop calling him that?" Iruka asked with a little smile  
  
"How dare you call me dobe! You bastard!" Naruto yelled out as he sat up on the bed quickly  
  
"Welcome back, Naruto" Iruka spoke to the boy as he placed his unwounded hand on Naruto's shoulder  
  
"What happened?" Naruto asked a bit confused  
  
"You forgot? You collapsed and talked about Hinata, training grounds, and something called a Takai." Sasuke informed the blond  
  
"Hinata's fine, thanks to dog boy and Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto stated  
  
Iruka and Sasuke looked at each other confused, as Iruka then rubbed his forehead before letting out a sigh.  
  
"Look Naruto, it's been a hard day on everyone. How about you just grab your things and get ready, we'll head for Kakashi's place, unless you want to stay ........." Iruka started as the blond cut him off  
  
"Hell no! I hate hospitals. When can we go?" Naruto asked  
  
"Well, we'll wait till Kakashi comes back here, as well as Sakura. Then we'll go get Sasuke's things and ........." Iruka started as Sasuke cut him off this time  
  
"I'll go get my things or else we'll wait a long time before Kakashi comes back." Sasuke commented  
  
"You can't leave alone Sasuke, not while that thing is still on the lose" Iruka informed the boy  
  
"Iruka-sensei's right! I don't want anything to happened to you........." Naruto mumbled  
  
"Baka, I won't be alone, besides, I have an Anbu squat with me the moment I step outside." Sasuke reassured them  
  
"Is that true?" Naruto turned to his teacher to have an answer  
  
"Hai, for the safety of all of you, an Anbu team follows all three of you closely." Iruka informed the blond  
  
"So you see, I don't risk anything, besides I need to get some new clothes. Before we head towards Kakashi's place" Sasuke mentioned  
  
"Hurry up and get back here Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out  
  
"Tell Kakashi-sensei it won't take long, I'll be back within the next hour at most. I'll join you at his place." Sasuke said before he started to leave the room  
  
"Be careful then" Iruka warned his former student  
  
Sasuke looked back before opening the door, let out a small smile.  
  
"I'm not that dobe" Sasuke commented as he left the room  
  
"Why.........Why you arrogant bastard!" Naruto yelled out almost jumping out of the bed  
  
Iruka quickly reacted, as he managed to calm Naruto down. Naruto crossed his arms and legs, as the boy pouted on the bed. Iruka couldn't help but pat the boy's head and smiled.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Sasuke's House* ---15 minutes later---  
  
Sasuke unlocked his door, as he walked inside the house with only one purpose, to grab a few things to take over at Kakashi's place. The usual coldness appeared the moment he stepped into it. Everything was dark, as he prepared to light up the room so he wouldn't trip on something.  
  
As he made his way towards the switch, he heard a few cracking sounds in the living room. Instinctively, he grabbed a few kunais and immediately shot them into the darkness where the sound came from.  
  
He stood there for a few minutes, in his fighting stance, sicne he had not heard his kunais hit anything, which wasn't normal.  
  
The next thing he noticed, was the kunais coming back in his direction. He reached within his holster to grab another one, as he blocked everyone of them.  
  
"Who's there?" Sasuke asked coldly  
  
The person who hid within the darkness took a few steps forwards and opened his eyes. Through the darkness, Sasuke saw those red eyes that glared at him, which made him uncomfortable.  
  
"I've been waiting for you, Uchiha Sasuke" Takai commented with a wide smile  
  
TBC  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
Part 1 of Takai's Past is finally published. You people better appreciate because I'm as sick as a dog right now and I'm still plugged in front of the computer so you people can read this chapter.  
  
Reviews  
  
GWFascination : sorry for the previous short chapter hopefully you'll forgive me and I'll try to even update this story this week-end instead of two weeks wait to make up for the wait.  
  
Rubymoon17 : I can't believe I almost killed you!!! But you do understand it's hard to write 5 ongoing stories lol. Besides I am working on 4 new ones too.  
  
Someone : well I rushed to the point I write while I'm sick lol. Hope you liked it  
  
Shandy : thanks for the compliments  
  
Kuroi hikari : I created such an evil demon haven't I? But that makes the story into so much suspense  
  
Arbil : well Takai mostly wants revenge, and in part 2 of takai, the truth will be known. That's a promise, just give me some time to write it  
  
Watermelon gal : so far I realize I only had a few fluff, so sorry about that, but I don't want to stray from the great story either, but next chapter should have a little something to satisfy you  
  
Silverknight7 : well demon's after him for revenge, you'll know the whole thing next chapter.  
  
Nruto'sTwinSister : I'm evil I know it and you're gonna hate me more for cutting it there too, sorry, but I'll try to be nicer  
  
Dark Mimiru-Chan / RayDar89 : thanks for reviewing  
  
Soulretreiver13 : sorry about the mistake, thanks for letting me know. And hope you update your stories soon cuz their great!!!  
  
Next Chapter : Takai Part 2  
  
Takai's past all revealed! A battle begins between Sasuke and the demon Takai.  
  
Read and REVIEW ok!  
  
Thanks again  
  
Ookima 


	10. The Demon Takai Part 2

Return To Me Chapter 9 : The Demon Takai Part 2  
  
Synopsis : Will the demon make another victim? Or will he be stopped? While Naruto's in the darkness, Kyubi reveals the whole truth about the demon Takai. And now, Takai has an eye out on a certain boy very close to Naruto .........  
  
Pairings : Sasuke x Naruto a little of Iruka x Kakashi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did  
  
Contains yaoi boy loves boy  
  
IMPORTANT : I HAD TO SEPARATE TAKAI INTO TWO PARTS OR ELSE YOU PEOPLE WOUD'VE OF WAITING ANOTHER MONTH BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER. SO PLEASE FORGIVE FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES ON STORIES BUT DO UNDERSTAND I GOT LIKE 6 ONGOING STORIES AND I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU NARUTO FANS LIKE MYSELF!!!  
  
Extra Information  
  
*Dobe = Dead Last*  
  
*Koi = Love*  
  
*Gomen = I'm sorry*  
  
*Onegai = Please*  
  
*Chikushou = Damn*  
  
*Arigatou = Thank you*  
  
*Demo = But ... ... ...*  
  
*Naze = Why*  
  
*Iie = No*  
  
Notes concerning the reviews will be at the bottom of this page.  
  
=========================================== ============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Sasuke's House* ---15 minutes later---  
  
Sasuke unlocked his door, as he walked inside the house with only one purpose, to grab a few things to take over at Kakashi's place. The usual coldness appeared the moment he stepped into it. Everything was dark, as he prepared to light up the room so he wouldn't trip on something.  
  
As he made his way towards the switch, he heard a few cracking sounds in the living room. Instinctively, he grabbed a few kunais and immediately shot them into the darkness where the sound came from.  
  
He stood there for a few minutes, in his fighting stance, sicne he had not heard his kunais hit anything, which wasn't normal.  
  
The next thing he noticed, was the kunais coming back in his direction. He reached within his holster to grab another one, as he blocked everyone of them.  
  
"Who's there?" Sasuke asked coldly  
  
The person who hid within the darkness took a few steps forwards and opened his eyes. Through the darkness, Sasuke saw those red eyes that glared at him, which made him uncomfortable.  
  
"I've been waiting for you, Uchiha Sasuke" Takai commented with a wide smile  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Konoha's hospital*  
  
--- Iruka's Bedroom ---  
  
Iruka sat down on his bed, as he urged Naruto to do the same. Naruto knew that how he reacted earlier made his former sensei worry, and didn't whine about it. He jumped back on the bed, as he sat next to Iruka but never looked once into his eyes.  
  
"Naruto, how did you........." Iruka started to ask as looked at Naruto  
  
"Kyubi" Naruto let out before Iruka had asked completely his question  
  
"Kyubi? What does Kyubi have to do with this?" Iruka asked a bit worried and surprised  
  
"I don't want to talk about it........." Naruto answered as he lowered his head  
  
"Naruto........." Iruka called him out as he placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder  
  
"Look, all I know is that thing that attacked you has something to do with him. So can we not talk about it?" Naruto pointed to his stomach and then asked with an angry voice  
  
Iruka noticed the boy didn't feel like talking about it, so he dropped the subject as his bedroom door opened and revealed Sakura, with a nurse who stood behind the young female.  
  
"Are you both alright?" The nurse asked both males  
  
"Well, we wanted to know if we could get our discharged papers to leave as soon as possible." Iruka requested  
  
"I don't see any trouble since Hatake-san will be taking care of you." The nurse replied while Sakura sat down on a chair and scanned the room for a certain boy  
  
"Arigatou" Iruka thanked her  
  
"If you'll wait here, I'll go get them. As for you Naruto-kun, you should go pack up the things you have in your own room so you'll be ready to leave ne?" The nurse smiled at him  
  
Naruto smiled back, as he rushed out of the room, pass the nurse to start packing right away. Iruka smiled at how the boy could still be hyperactive after what happened.  
  
The nurse left, as only Sakura and Iruka remained in the room.  
  
"Ne Iruka-sensei?" Sakura started with a low voice  
  
"Yes Sakura?" Iruka placed his attention on her  
  
"Where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked more worried about the Uchiha than the fact Naruto was up on walking as if nothing happened  
  
"Sasuke went at his house to grab some stuff. He'll be staying with Kakashi- sensei like myself and Naruto." Iruka answered a bit angered by her worries for a boy more than her own teammate  
  
"Then I'll go join him!" Sakura said with a smile as she prepared to leave when Iruka glared at her  
  
"Sakura, Sasuke doesn't need you for gathering his clothes. You should be more worried about your teammate that was, moments ago, in an unconscious state, than for a boy that knows too well how to defend himself." Iruka told Sakura with a serious tone  
  
Sakura could only go back to her seat and remain silent as she knew all too well what Iruka had just told her, was true. Silence then consumed the room, as Iruka sighed in relief and waited for Naruto to come back with his things.  
  
--- Naruto's Hospital Bedroom ---  
  
Naruto looked around as he grabbed the few things he had with him and stuffed them into a bag. He then placed the bag on the bed, as he made his way towards the window to take a peek outside.  
  
"Ne Kyubi, now that we're alone, I want to know about that Takai........." Naruto whispered to himself in hopes the fox was listening  
  
"You sure don't waste any time........." The fox growled  
  
"Look, that thing is attacking people I care about!" Naruto started to argue  
  
"You made your point, so close your eyes, and you'll see........." Kyubi ordered the boy  
  
Naruto stopped arguing as he closed his eyes. Red chakra started to appear around him, as he felt the extra power within his body. His vision went from black to a lot of colors.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
In a far away place, a place where humans were not present, a giant fox growled, as he swung his nine tails to the ground, almost causing an earthquake.  
  
On the other side, stood a great coyote that seemed enraged by the presence of the fox. His eyes were glaring red as both canines and claws were as sharp as those of the foxes.  
  
Both stood their ground, as the fox swung it's tail to get the trees in front of him, out of his way. The trees flew in the air as well as dirt. Soon, no trees were in the way as the fox took a step forward and growled again.  
  
The battlefield was being prepared under the grace of the darkest sky. The only thing that could illuminate the ground was the brightness of the full moon, that once in a while pierced the darkest clouds.  
  
"Turn around while you can Takai" The fox ordered with a serious tone  
  
"This territory doesn't only belong to you Kyubi" Takai replied as he took a few steps forward to minimize the gap between them  
  
"I defeated your father or have you forgotten?" Kyubi asked with a little grin  
  
"I could never forget the humiliation you gave my kind, and for that you will pay" Takai stated as he leaned forward and prepared to pounce  
  
"Then I guess the Coyote demons will end with your death" Kyubi let out as he observed carefully his opponent  
  
Loud thunder was heard as rain started to fall. When the first droplet hit the ground, it was at that precise moment their great battle would start.  
  
Both charged forward as they tried to bite each other at first as they waved their clawed paws form time to time. Kyubi opened his mouth once more as he managed to get a bite on the coyote's shoulder. Takai growled as his opponent's canines sank into his furry flesh and blood slowly came out of it.  
  
Takai quickly reacted as he prepared to sank his own claws into the fox's faces. Kyubi saw the paw coming as he let go of his enemy. Kyubi took a few steps back as he countered the attack with his own claws.  
  
The moment those paws connected, a great deal of wind washed out around them, as they struggled for dominance over the other. Both growled loudly as Kyubi retreated his own paw and claws.  
  
Upon retreating his own paw, the coyote smiled as he saw the opportunity to overcome the fox. He charged forward again with both paws, as Kyubi had turned his back to him.  
  
"You're as dumb as your father........." Kyubi let out with a smile  
  
Takai didn't understand at first, when in a quick movement, Kyubi placed his paws against the ground and swung his nine tails straight at the coyote. Takai's eyes widened as he didn't foresee this attack. The nine tails struck him hard, as his face met the dirty soil.  
  
Takai prepared himself to stand up again when Kyubi's mouth had him in a death grip, around his neck. Takai didn't dare to move on the moment, when the fox stepped on the coyote's back to ensure he stayed down.  
  
"If you coyotes would have learned to stay away from my grounds, then you wouldn't be the last one alive." Kyubi mumbled as he sank once more his claws into the coyote's back  
  
The coyote stayed quite but as he felt his flesh being torn apart again, his body reacted instinctively and jerked up, pushing the fox off balance and away from himself.  
  
The fight continued several minutes, as the fox had the upper hand. Blood splattered everywhere but most of it belonged to Takai, and the wounds that Kyubi had inflicted from the beginning of their battle.  
  
Despite the chakra Takai had, after a long battle, his chakra started to diminish as his wounds couldn't heal as fast as usual due to the many he already had and kept appearing on his entire body.  
  
Kyubi charged forward again without any second thought, as Takai saw an opening and took advantage of it. Takai's claws connected with the left side of Kyubi's face as the coyote then smiled.  
  
"You shouldn't leave an opening" Takai commented  
  
Takai's claws sank into the fox's cheek, leaving three fresh bloody marks, but when Takai looked to see the expression on Kyubi's face, all he saw was the fox smiling.  
  
"Don't underestimate me like the rest of you filthy coyotes" Kyubi let out  
  
Despite his minor wounds, Kyubi had took the hit willingly as he turned his head quickly and took a bite out of Takai's neck. Blood gushed out as the coyote screamed form the pain.  
  
Takai's vision became blurry as he had lost too much blood and as much chakra he wanted to gather, it wouldn't heal most of his sever wounds. The coyote was unbalanced as he had no other choice but to sit down on the ground and try t focus on his enemy's move.  
  
Kyubi had the upper hand as he was winning over his enemy. He rushed towards the coyote and slapped him multiple times, giving the demon more wounds, to the point Takai could no longer remain on his four paws.  
  
The last blow put Takai to the ground, as Kyubi hovered over the dying corpse. The coyote laid on his right side, as Kyubi grinned at the enemy he had defeated.  
  
"You should've stayed away, but at least I want have to deal with coyotes anymore" Kyubi let out as he opened his mouth to show his bloody canines and prepared to deliver the last blow  
  
"I can't let that fox win and dishonor the coyote clan anymore!" Takai thought as he struggled to see clearly  
  
As a desperate move, Takai gathered chakra to his canines as he managed to lift his head enough so that his teeth would connect with Kyubi's neck.  
  
The fox growled at this new pain that struck him as he had not planned for this to happen. He felt the chakra entering his body through the bite as he pulled away and slapped the coyote's head. Kyubi's claws made damage, as his right side of the face was cut along with his eye badly damaged.  
  
"I was careless for a moment, I won't do the same mistake twice." Kyubi let out as his chakra healed his wounded neck  
  
Takai got up on his paws, as he slowly backed away from the fox. Takai knew but also felt, he was going to die if this continued, and with his strength and low chakra, he couldn't defeat the fox today.  
  
Kyubi observed the coyote as he also looked behind him, to notice a deep gap to god knows where. Kyubi smiled as he prepared to charge again, but this time, to kill in one movement.  
  
Takai then stopped moving, as his back paws almost fell in the air, as he leaned his head towards the right to notice the endless cave.  
  
"Now you die" Kyubi let out as he turned around to strike Takai with his nine tails  
  
By instinct, Takai evaded as he could the strike but by doing so, his rear started to feel in the hole. As he started to fell, the coyote managed to take hold of the ledge, as his claws desperately tried to hand onto to the ground so he wouldn't fall to his death.  
  
Kyubi advanced to the edge as he placed his own front paws over those of the barely hanging coyote and smiled. For the moment, Kyubi was the one that was preventing the demon from falling into a bottomless pit, since his claws were greatly stabbed within the coyote's paws.  
  
"Too bad, your father gave more of a fight then you" Kyubi whispered before he violently pushed the demon away  
  
As the demon fell into the darkness, Kyubi stood on the side and felt the slight pain where the coyote had bit him.  
  
"Fortunately for me, he wasn't able to complete that curse........." Kyubi thought before he left the scene  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Naruto's Hospital Bedroom*  
  
Naruto sat down as he touched the side of his neck where Kyubi had originally been bitten.  
  
"So why is he still alive?" Naruto asked a bit confused  
  
"That, even I don't know how it's possible kit." Kyubi answered honestly  
  
"So what's that curse you talked about?" Naruto asked  
  
"That was the coyote's greatest ability. When they know they're about to die, they gather chakra to their canines and bite their opponent. When the caster dies, the curse is activated and thus the opponent soon follows 48 hours after." Kyubi answered  
  
"So, he's really that dangerous huh?" Naruto asked  
  
"........." Kyubi stayed silent  
  
"I better get back, Iruka-sensei will worry, and Sasuke should be coming back soon too" Naruto smiled as he grabbed his things and went back to Iruka's room  
  
"I feel guilty to bring you more pain little one........." Kyubi thought but Naruto never heard it  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Somewhere*  
  
The leader of the rebel ninjas in search of power, the Ryuza clan, stood near the window when he felt the presence of another in his quarters.  
  
"What is it?" The leader asked  
  
"Forgive me my lord, but we lost track of the demon." The ninja answered  
  
"Leave" The leader ordered him  
  
"But my lord!" The ninja started to protest but the leader gave him a deadly glare  
  
"Find Takai and bring him to me. The three brothers will accompany you sicne they know how to handle Takai. Now leave before I have you killed." The leader demanded  
  
The ninja didn't dare to protest once more as he decided to leave before he would get killed by the leader.  
  
"I have to put a leash on that coyote........." The leader though as he remembered how he came to acquire Takai  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
At the bottom of cliff, a small coyote laid in a pool of his own blood. He was the size of a wolf, as his eyes were slightly opened and his ears listened to his surroundings.  
  
"To think I had to make myself smaller to save my chakra........." Takai let out when he heard a branch crack  
  
He lifted his head to see a tuff of brown hair emerge from the forest, a few meters away from his own position. Takai rested his head on the ground as he closed his eyes but followed every sound the human made, as one thought crossed his mind.  
  
"Curse that fox to make me go as low as this........." Takai thought as he waited for the human to come even closer  
  
"What the hell is that thing?" The male asked as he was right at the demon's body  
  
The male kneeled in front of the demon as he touched the neck to verify if it still had a pulse.  
  
"Seems like he's still alive. My lord what do we ........." The male started to yell out to the forest as he heard a growl  
  
The males attention turned back to the coyote, as his eyes widened when it showed it's bloodied canines.  
  
"You shall be a suitable host........." Takai growled  
  
The male didn't know quite how to react when Takai launched himself directly at the male's throat as blood gushed out and fell on the ground and inside the demon's mouth.  
  
The male laid on his back as his weak hands reached out to the demon's throat, but had no strength to struggle more, as he felt a huge power cross his entire body.  
  
"Naze.........?" He managed to ask as he felt so confused  
  
"Because I have no desire to die before I revenge my father" Takai answered  
  
The male's body jerked up and then was numb, as no more movements occurred. Slowly, the coyote himself started to fade away into some sort of chakra and entered inside the male by the wound on his neck.  
  
After several minutes, the coyote was no more, as the boy sat up and the wound on his neck healed. He then placed his hand upon the wound and slowly stood up when more voices came.  
  
"Man we didn't hear ya right?" A ninja stepped out of the forest  
  
A few ninjas followed in his step, which included the younger versions of Toshin, Tonai and Tenshi of the Ryza clan, followed by the current leader of the clan.  
  
"Are you depth or something?" The nija asked as he placed a hand on the male's shoulder  
  
The moment his hand made contact with the male's shoulder, the male turned around as he took hold of the hand and broke it. The ninja screamed as he tried to get out of the painful grip.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with him!?" Tenshi asked ready to engage in battle  
  
The male let go of his grip on the ninja and turned to face the remaining ninjas. He then revealed his eyes, they glowed of a crimson red and hid an evil smile.  
  
The three brothers prepared their weapons as they were about ready to engage in battle, when the leader raised his hand to prevent them from doing something they might regret.  
  
"Name yourself" The leader demanded  
  
"No human needs to know my name" The male stated  
  
"Demon?" Tonai let out  
  
"If it's a demon how did it take possession of that guy's body?" Tenshi asked  
  
"Leave before I kill you" Takai warned them now in possession of a new body  
  
The leader didn't listen to the warning as he saw that even after the demon took possession of the body, he remained weak because of his previous state. Takai's hands shook a little as his true wounds only started to heal.  
  
"You're too weak to kill us. So tell us which demon you are" the leader demanded an answer  
  
Deep down, Takai knew that the human leader was correct, but for now he saw no danger for the moment coming from them except for that Tonai ninja.  
  
"Takai, the Coyote demon" Takai replied with a growl  
  
"Interesting......... Then I offer you a deal demon" The leader started  
  
"I will never lower myself to you humans" Takai replied with anger as he started to be agitated  
  
"As you wish, we will kill you immediately then." The leader replied as he motioned the three brothers to kill him  
  
The three brothers advanced towards Takai, as Takai prepared as wel. The three brothers formed a triangle around the demon as they had a hand placed on their weapons.  
  
"This is your last chance, although I'd prefer you alive" the leader repeated to the demon  
  
"Why would humans need a demon for?" Takai asked  
  
"We are of the Ryuza clan, we seek power and the power we seek right now is that of the grea nine tails demon fox, Kyubi." The leader informed  
  
Upon hearing the name Kyubi, his ears twitched as his fists closed and shaked.  
  
"Alone, we know we'll have trouble to obtain him, but I remember hering of a Coyote demon who seek revenge for his father against this demon. Wouldn't it be better if we worked together? That way we both obtain what we want" The leader offered  
  
"Don't you even care that I stole this human body for my personal needs?" Takai asked  
  
"Iie, do as you wish with it. The fact that you caught the boy off guard shows that he wasn't strong enough to be part of our clan. But if you agree to this deal, certain terms apply." The leader informed the demon  
  
"And those would be?" Takai asked fearing the worse  
  
"For all I care you can kill anyone you want, as long as they aren't allies with my clan or are members of the clan. To make sure you value these terms and not brake them, we will use a certain force." The leader informed him  
  
"Your terms are acceptable but one thing changes." Takai demanded  
  
"Yes?" The leader asked  
  
"I only take orders form you and no one else. If any of your men hinder me in any way, I won't hesitate to kill them" Takai requested the change  
  
"Agreed, As for you?" The leader asked  
  
"Agreed, but once Kyubi is dealt with, I'm no longer under your control" Takai stated as he glared at the three brothers  
  
The leader nodded as they finally came in agreement. The three brothers then each placed two fingers on the demon's neck, as they made one hand seals and began a jutsu.  
  
"What is this!?" Takai yelled out as he found himself paralyzed and pain shot in his neck  
  
"To make sure you don't brake our agreement. This curse will remain until we acquire what we desire. Only then, will the curse be removed." The leader specified  
  
Takai growled before he fell on his knees and darkness consumed him. Tonai grabbed the demon as the two other brothers wondered what they should now do.  
  
"Bring him back with us, with him in our clan, acquiring more strength and powers will be much easier, especially when it will come to Kyubi" The leader informed the brothers as they headed back to camp  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*The Leader's Chambers*  
  
The leader took a deep breath as he remembered the deal he made, but as the years passed, the demon became impatient as he seemed to hold a personal grudge against Kyubi.  
  
"He better respect the rules, or I'll be forced to use that curse on him." The leader told himself as he went towards his desk and sat down  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Sasuke's House*  
  
"Who's there?" Sasuke asked coldly  
  
The person who hid within the darkness took a few steps forwards and opened his eyes. Through the darkness, Sasuke saw those red eyes that glared at him, which made him uncomfortable.  
  
"I've been waiting for you, Uchiha Sasuke" Takai commented with a wide smile  
  
By instinct, Sasuke reached within his holster to grab a kunai, as he also activated his Sharingan.  
  
"Don't expect any help from them" Takai showed the three bloody corpses of Anbu with his eyes  
  
"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked coldly  
  
"The boy you slept with, I have a thing for him" Takai replied as he observed the reaction he would get out of the Uchiha  
  
"If you want to hurt Naruto, then you'll have to go through me first" Sasuke replied  
  
"I was hoping you would say that" Takai softly said with an evil smile  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Konoha's Hospital*  
  
--- Iruka's Room ---  
  
Naruto entered the room with a bright smile, when he noticed the silence that ran in it.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked a bit worried  
  
--- Poff ---  
  
Kakashi appears in the room as he waved his hand to greet them.  
  
"Hinata-chan is doing fine and ........." Kakashi started to explain when Iruka interrupted him  
  
"We know, Naruto told us." Iruka informed the Juunin  
  
"Ah, so is everything ok here?" Kakashi asked with a hidden smile  
  
"We're just waiting for Sasuke to return from his home" Naruto answered  
  
Kakashi lifted an eyebrow but remembered that A team of three Anbu members were following Sasuke wherever he went.  
  
"Then I guess we wait!" Kakashi smiled  
  
Naruto stood in front of his current sensei, as his former sensei still sat on the bed, and a very silent Sakura sat down on a chair still trying to digest the harsh words of her former sensei.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Sasuke's House*  
  
Takai brought his fingers to his mouth as he licked the blood of the Anbu off of them and then smiled at Sasuke.  
  
"After I kill you, I can't wait to get my hands on that blond boy and lick his blood." Takai continued to tease Sasuke  
  
The demon continued to talk how he would torture poor Naruto and Sasuke could no longer suppress the anger he felt towards the demon and without second thought, he charged at the demon.  
  
Kunai in hand, Sasuke threw it towards the demon, well knowing that he would dodge it. He placed his hand in front of his mouth and blew flames from it towards where the demon had landed.  
  
"Did I get him?" Sasuke asked himself while he looked at the blazing fire  
  
"No human can beat me........." Takai's voice came from behind Sasuke  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened as he quickly turned around to face the demon in time to block the attack, but he still found the claws of his enemy cut him deeply in the arm he used to block with.  
  
Sasuke then took the moment to flip backwards and landed on his feet, while he had a hand pressed against his wounded arm and glared back at the demon.  
  
"Your blood......... It's been too long since I had Uchiha blood to drink ........." Takai let out as he prepared to strike again  
  
"For once, Kakashi might have been right........" Sasuke thought as the pain in his arm continued  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Konoha's Hospital*  
  
--- Iruka's Room ---  
  
"Tell you what Naruto, I'll treat you to some ramen tomorrow since it's been a while since we ate any" Iruka informed the boy  
  
"Really!? Arigatou Iruka-sen ........." Naruto started as he was about to jump up and down  
  
When Naruto didn't finish his sentence, Iruka looked worried when he saw Naruto's eyes change completely of expression.  
  
Naruto had seen a quick image of a wounded Sasuke and started to panic a little. His eyes were plastered with a blank expression as Kakashi placed a hand on his student shoulder to make sure he was alright.  
  
"Kyubi........" Naruto whispered before he fell to his knees while he clutched the fabric of his shirt  
  
--- Inside Naruto ---  
  
Naruto kneeled before the cage, as Kyubi observed carefully the boy before him once more.  
  
"Boy, Takai must be attacking someone new, and that could only be that Uchiha brat. Do something before you go into another trance" Kyubi urged the blond  
  
"Why am I so helpless?" Naruto asked himself as the pain increased  
  
"Brat! Stab yourself or something! The pain will prevent you from blacking out again" Kyubi demanded as he hit the bars to wake up the blond  
  
Naruto looked up, as his eyes showed slowly how he faced Sasuke that was a bit wounded at first, but could feel the sweet blood on his lips.  
  
"NOW!" Kyubi yelled out  
  
---Back in the room ---  
  
Iruka jumped out of bed as Sakura was too freaked out to go through this thing again. Kakashi kneeled in front of his student as he talked to him but Naruto never answered.  
  
Before any of them knew what Naruto was doing, it was already too late. Naruto had quickly grabbed a kunai from Kakashi's holster and pointed it towards himself with pain in his eyes.  
  
"Naruto!" Iruka yelled out  
  
Naruto stabbed himself in the hand as the blood fell both on the floor and across Kakashi's face. Iruka took hold of the bloody kunai and threw it on the floor as he grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and shook the boy hard.  
  
"What the hell are you thinking!?" Iruka started to scold the boy  
  
Naruto violently slapped Iruka's hands off him as he simply rushed out of the room as he headed to an unknown destination.  
  
"What ........." Iruka let out as he was himself in shock  
  
"Iruka, stay here, Sakura, follow me, we're going after Naruto" Kakashi ordered his student  
  
Sakura nodded although she still had trouble assimilating what had just occurred. Before Iruka could object of not coming with them. Sakura was looking away for a moment, as Kakashi knew how the Chuunin was attached to Naruto, so he made his move to make sure he wouldn't follow especially in his condition.  
  
Kakashi leaned forward as he cupped Iruka's cheek gently and gave the Chuunin a quick kiss. Kakashi had grabbed Sakura and they disappeared from the room. Iruka stood there and blushed as he realized Kakashi had actually kissed him.  
  
"Bring him back safely Kakashi........." Iruka thought as he fell on his bed and let out a deep breath  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Konoha Streets*  
  
Naruto ran as fast as he could as he knew he needed to get to Sasuke's house before he was too late again.  
  
"Kyubi! If anything bad happens, can I count on your power?" Naruto asked  
  
"If you go up against Takai, then you'll need more than my power little one ........" Kyubi stated  
  
---- Not Too Far Away ----  
  
Kakashi and Sakura ran on the rooftops as they still sensed the chakra trail of Naruto and followed him closely in hopes to not loose his trail.  
  
"His chakra's a little strange........" Kakashi thought before continuing their pursuit  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Sasuke's House*  
  
After a long fight, Sasuke had struggled to only dodge the attacks of the demon thanks to his Sharingan but he still retained many cuts. His chakra was almost depleted as he couldn't even conjure up a fire jutsu.  
  
Sasuke's Sharingan then faded away, as the boy panted hard and tried to keep up on his feet, while he still had a hand pressed against his main wound.  
  
"I see that you're beginning to tire Uchiha Sasuke" Takai let out as he roamed near his prey, ready to strike the finishing blow  
  
Before Sasuke could respond, Takai had vanished from his sight and Sasuke started to worry a little, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and pain shot through his neck.  
  
Takai had reappeared behind the boy as he held him in place by putting pressure on his shoulders. He then wanted to taste more this blood and sank his canines into Sasuke's pale and delicate neck like a vampire feeding off it's victim.  
  
Sasuke yelled out in pain as he managed to get out of the demon's grip, but remained unbalanced. Takai charged forward immediately as his clawed hand connects with Sasuke's jaw and sends him flying outside the house.  
  
--- Outside Sasuke's House ---  
  
Sasuke landed roughly on his back but rolled many times before he met a tree that stopped him from sliding any further. Sasuke barely managed to lift himself to his knees, as his hand now covered the wound on his neck, his eyes were unfocused and almost closed due to the pain.  
  
Takai slowly walked out of the house as Sasuke's blood still filled his mouth and ran down to his neck. Takai made sure to lick the blood from his lips as now he was prepared to kill with the next blow.  
  
"This is the end of you life" Takai let out as he charged forward with sharp claws, aiming for Sasuke's neck  
  
Sasuke's expression softened as his eyes were a complete blank like the first time he had shielded Naruto during their fight with Haku. Sasuke then leaned forward a little and smiled softly as he remembered how Naruto always smiled and then about his older brother Itachi.  
  
Sasuke looked forward, although his vision was blurry and he waited for the final blow, knowing he couldn't' move anymore because of his wounds and chakra.  
  
The last thing Sasuke remembers seeing was a tuff of blond hair that tackled Takai to the ground as they both rolled meters away from Sasuke's current position.  
  
Both separated as they slid back and came to a stop when they placed a hand on the ground to stop the movement. Both glared at each other with an intense will to only kill.  
  
Both were know kneeled with a hand on the ground to support the rest of their body, as their eyes met. Takai's eyes widened a little when he noticed the features of this one.  
  
Naruto stood there, but had canines, his nails had grown into claws as his eyes showed the intensively of hatred he felt. They were crimson red and ready to kill at any moment.  
  
Kakashi and Sakura arrived on the site as they noticed a badly wounded Sasuke who stood on the ground and far away, Naruto facing an unknown male ninja.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled out not noticing Naruto or the other ninja  
  
Sakura ran towards Sasuke as she kneeled next to him and tried to help him as she could. Kakashi looked over at Sasuke and saw how much wounded he actually was and then looked back at the two ninjas, to notice certain changes in Naruto.  
  
"Kyubi's chakra is leaking out ........." Kakashi let out with worry  
  
Over at the demon and Naruto, both stared at each other for a few minutes as one finally broke the silence.  
  
"Kyubi" Takai let out with a very pissed off tone  
  
"Takai" Naruto answered as he remained in control of his body  
  
TBC  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
FINISHED!!! Almost 6000 words!!!! Do you know how freaken long it took me to write this thing! A whole day! So you guys better appreciate it! Because I even placed aside my Chapter 8 of A New Path to write this first so REVIEW!!  
  
I'm very grateful to those who reviewed!  
  
Red Rose : I won't kill sasuke or else it wouldn't be a SasuNaru fic ne?  
  
Rubymoon17 : I updated ! Been too occupied with work and school to have time to write!  
  
WatermelonGal : Long review you gave me there, highly appreciate it! For the grammar like I said I have no beta and I don't know how that works either, but I'm pretty good since I'm French lol  
  
Madagirl14045 : I hurt poor little Sasuke-kun! But at least he's not dead!  
  
Someone : thanks for the review  
  
Kuroi Hikari : well Sasuke tried to kick it but it didn't work too well, so next chapter it's Naruto vs Takai.  
  
Rena-child : well I left another cliffhanger, evil me  
  
Arbil : I updated as fast as I could! Hope you liked this chapter since I still think it's crappy after rewriting the thing many times.....  
  
Next Chapter : Takai Part 3  
  
The battle between Naruto and Takai begin, as Sasuke starts to suspect something's wrong with Naruto that he doesn't know about!  
  
READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE  
  
I update as I can, managing 5 stories is really hard people ! So please don't stop reviewing because I sometimes update once every 3 weeks  
  
THANK YOU AGAIN  
  
UNTIL NEXT TIME  
  
OOKIMA 


	11. A Demon's Wrath

Return To Me Chapter 10 : A Demon's Wrath  
  
Synopsis : The battle between Naruto and Takai begin, as Sasuke starts to suspect something's wrong with Naruto that he doesn't know about!  
  
Pairings : Sasuke x Naruto a little of Iruka x Kakashi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did  
  
Contains yaoi boy loves boy  
  
IMPORTANT : PLEASE FORGIVE FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES ON STORIES BUT DO UNDERSTAND I GOT LIKE 6 ONGOING STORIES AND I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU NARUTO FANS LIKE MYSELF!!!  
  
Extra Information  
  
*Dobe = Dead Last*  
  
*Koi = Love*  
  
*Gomen = I'm sorry*  
  
*Onegai = Please*  
  
*Chikushou = Damn*  
  
*Arigatou = Thank you*  
  
*Demo = But ... ... ...*  
  
*Naze = Why*  
  
*Iie = No*  
  
Notes concerning the reviews will be at the bottom of this page.  
  
=========================================== =================================================  
  
*Sasuke's House*  
  
--- Outside Sasuke's House ---  
  
Sasuke landed roughly on his back but rolled many times before he met a tree that stopped him from sliding any further. Sasuke barely managed to lift himself to his knees, as his hand now covered the wound on his neck, his eyes were unfocused and almost closed due to the pain.  
  
Takai slowly walked out of the house as Sasuke's blood still filled his mouth and ran down to his neck. Takai made sure to lick the blood from his lips as now he was prepared to kill with the next blow.  
  
"This is the end of you life" Takai let out as he charged forward with sharp claws, aiming for Sasuke's neck  
  
Sasuke's expression softened as his eyes were a complete blank like the first time he had shielded Naruto during their fight with Haku. Sasuke then leaned forward a little and smiled softly as he remembered how Naruto always smiled and then about his older brother Itachi.  
  
Sasuke looked forward, although his vision was blurry and he waited for the final blow, knowing he couldn't' move anymore because of his wounds and chakra.  
  
The last thing Sasuke remembers seeing was a tuff of blond hair that tackled Takai to the ground as they both rolled meters away from Sasuke's current position.  
  
Both separated as they slid back and came to a stop when they placed a hand on the ground to stop the movement. Both glared at each other with an intense will to only kill.  
  
Both were know kneeled with a hand on the ground to support the rest of their body, as their eyes met. Takai's eyes widened a little when he noticed the features of this one.  
  
Naruto stood there, but had canines, his nails had grown into claws as his eyes showed the intensively of hatred he felt. They were crimson red and ready to kill at any moment.  
  
Kakashi and Sakura arrived on the site as they noticed a badly wounded Sasuke who stood on the ground and far away, Naruto facing an unknown male ninja.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled out not noticing Naruto or the other ninja  
  
Sakura ran towards Sasuke as she kneeled next to him and tried to help him as she could. Kakashi looked over at Sasuke and saw how much wounded he actually was and then looked back at the two ninjas, to notice certain changes in Naruto.  
  
"Kyubi's chakra is leaking out ........." Kakashi let out with worry  
  
Over at the demon and Naruto, both stared at each other for a few minutes as one finally broke the silence.  
  
"Kyubi" Takai let out with a very pissed off tone  
  
"Takai" Naruto answered as he remained in control of his body  
  
----  
  
"You stay the hell away from Sasuke!" Naruto ordered as more red chakra surrounded his crouched body  
  
"And who's going to stop me? You? Kyubi? Those humans?" Takai pointed to Kakashi as he stood up straight and took a few steps to the right.  
  
"You're right, I know I can't beat you, but you did one mistake Takai" Naruto let out as he stood up as well and took a few steps towards the left, imitating the exact moves of Takai.  
  
"A demon makes no mistakes" Takai shot back with another glare.  
  
"That's what you think........" Naruto trailed off as he closed his eyes for a few seconds.  
  
--- Inside Naruto ---  
  
Naruto stood once more before Kyubi's cage but this time, a different kind of Naruto stood there, one who seemed enraged more than ever before. The blond stood there above the bloody water, hands closed, head lowered in shame, as his body trembled.  
  
Kyubi noticed this change as he approached the bars of the cage as much as he could as his single eye focused on the blond who stood once more there.  
  
"Brat you ........." Kyubi started when he was interrupted by the boy.  
  
"Will you, take over?" Naruto let out loud enough for the fox to hear.  
  
"Now why would you......." Kyubi never had time to finish his questions as Naruto seemed to know each time what he was about to ask.  
  
"He went after Sasuke ........." Naruto trailed off as tears fell on the pool of blood  
  
The moment those tears hit the watery surface, Kyubi knew better than to ask anymore questions to his host. Kyubi's eyes softened as he slipped his tails through the bars and pulled in the young boy against the bars.  
  
"I will do what I can, for what he did to you my little kit" Kyubi whispered as then he looked back up, his eyes filled with rage, while the boy cried his eyes out against the soft fur of the fox's tails  
  
--- Back to the real world ---  
  
Only a few seconds had passed between the time Naruto had closed his eyes and spoken to Kyubi inside of his mind. Naruto began to move his hands a little, as he then opened his eyes and stared at his enemy.  
  
"You've finally woke up, Kyubi" Takai commented as he noticed Naruto's eyes were now crimson red and slit, unlike the usual bright blue eyes.  
  
"You're mistake was hurting the little one." Kyubi whispered as he now controlled Naruto's body  
  
Not far form the demons, Kakashi sensed the enormous chakra that started to build up, as he was able to get a glimpse at Naruto's new eyes. The moment he saw the redness in them, his eyes widened as he took a step back and sweat drops covered his forehead.  
  
Sakura was too preoccupied at tending to Sasuke's wounds to notice Naruto was actually in danger, while Sasuke's eyes were fixated on his lover.  
  
"Kakashi, what the hell is going on?" Sasuke asked as his sensei seemed to snap out of his trance  
  
Kakashi remained silent, as with one hand, he slid his forehead protector band off his covered Sharingan eye. For a moment, Sasuke saw the slight fear that showed in Kakashi's eyes as he then looked back at Naruto.  
  
On the ground, both circled slowly as they made sure to keep a certain distance between each other, while Takai continued to talk sicne now he had what he wanted for so long.  
  
"Demons don't care about humans, or have you become soft Kyubi?" Takai teased the fox.  
  
"Most humans are weak, but this one, has a strong spirit despite the hardships of life he endured." Kyubi placed a hand on his chest as for a short moment his eyes showed sadness.  
  
"Foxes were meant to become the servants of the humans" Takai smiled at the sentence he shot back.  
  
That sentence alone struck a nerve deep within the fox's pride, and without thinking, or so it seemed, he lunched himself towards Takai, as one of his hands, gracefully reached a few shurikens in the back pouch, and hid the tool within the palm quickly enough that the coyote didn't see a thing.  
  
"So predictable........" Takai thought as he blocked the first punch.  
  
Kyubi prepared to use his other fist, when Takai held it in place, centimeters away, by the wrist. Kyubi seemed unhappy as the coyote simply grinned, as he had Kyubi right where he wanted him.  
  
"Weak attacks like that won't work on someone as powerful as me" Takai commented as he tightened his grip on the fox's wrist, which held the shurikens.  
  
"I see you still haven't learned your lesson" Kyubi growled as he opened his hand and the shurikens started to fall from it  
  
"Nani?" Takai thought as his eyes widened  
  
Kyubi had gathered enough chakra in that hand as he released the shurikens and used his red chakra to get them to hit the desired target that held him in place. Three shurikens were released and headed straight for the coyote's face, as now the demon had no other choice but to release his opponent to evade the attack.  
  
Takai managed to evade the first two without any trouble, but barely dodged the last one, as it cut the side of his cheek and a small amount of blood seeped through the wound.  
  
Kyubi regained his normal position, as he had one hand behind his back, while the other was prepared to do another frontal attack if needed.  
  
Takai landed properly on his feet, but glared at the fox, meters away from his position, as he felt the warm blood leaking from his fresh wound. Takai brought his fingers over the wound t wipe some blood off, and brought them forward, to confirm he was wounded.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" Takai yelled out as he charged forward with the great intent to kill  
  
Kyubi no longer grinned as an enormous amount of chakra covered his entire body, just like at the Chuunin exam when he fought against Hyuga Neji. Kyubi took a step forward, as he charged ahead as well to meet the attack.  
  
Sasuke and Sakura's eyes were wide open, surprised at how this battle was going on, as many questions crossed the boy's mind.  
  
"Why does that thing keep calling Naruto the Kyubi, and how does he know that thing's name?" Sasuke continued to ask himself these questions as most his wounds were now bandaged  
  
"This is even worse than on our first B ranked mission in the Water Country....... Has the seal been broken?" Kakashi asked himself this as he watched closely the battle  
  
Their attacks connected, as Takai had the advantage. He manged to sink his claws into Naruto's arms as he prepared to strike the fatal wound with his free one.  
  
Unfortunately for the coyote, Kyubi had used the same trick as the first time they fought. Despite the pain he felt in his wounded arm, his other one was free, as he gripped the wrist of than hand that wounded him and twisted it.  
  
"You're the idiot for falling for the same trick twice." Kyubi snarled as he twisted his wounded wrist to grab the rest of his attacker's hand.  
  
With both hands tightly gripped on the coyote's wrist, he enhanced his own strength with a little boost of chakra, as he pulled Takai towards him to then kick him in the stomach and flip him over on the other side.  
  
Takai landed on his back with such power that the ground level lowered by the impact, as Kyubi's claws sank deeper within the demon's flesh. Kyubi now stood right above the demon's head, still his claws sank into his enemy's arms, to make sure he wouldn't try anything stupid.  
  
"This isn't over........" Takai growled as he tried to stand up.  
  
Kyubi knew what his opponent was trying to do, and quickly moved besides his enemy as he pressed his foot against the demon's throat as he sank his claws deeper within the wound.  
  
"Just like your father........." Kyubi commented as a grin formed on his lips.  
  
As Takai struggled, Kyubi's eyes widened, as he seemed to sniff the air for something. Although Kyubi's eyes left his opponent for a moment, the coyote found no openings to take advantage of.  
  
"These scent........ I've smelled them before........" Kyubi mumbled to himself when he heard the boy's name being called out.  
  
"NARUTO BEHIND YOU!" Sakura yelled out.  
  
"Nani?" Kyubi thought as he quickly turned his head to look behind him.  
  
Unfortunately, it was too late. The first image that his eyes saw were three ninjas as one had kicked Kyubi. Kyubi was thrown back, but managed to land on his feet and hands as he glared back at his opponent who still stood on the ground as well as the three new ninjas who dared to interfere in his battle.  
  
"You again......." Kyubi said as his red eyes intensified with hate as he remembered what those three had done to his host  
  
Tonai stood in front of Takai, while his brothers, Toshin and Tenshi stood at his side, but kept a meter distance between themselves and the coyote. Takai tried to stand up when the three brothers raised their hands and each performed a different seal.  
  
"What are you doing........?" Takai asked as he managed to get on his knees.  
  
"You did not respect the contract. Our lord wished to have a word with you about your recent actions and disobeying his orders." Tonai replied never looking once behind him.  
  
"Why you ........" Takai started to object when pain shot through his entire body.  
  
The three brothers had finished their hand signs, as a protion of their chakra entered the demon. Takai grabbed his neck as he fell face first in the ground and growled, while he took a last look at the brothers.  
  
"You'll pay for this......." Takai growled before he went unconscious.  
  
Markings appeared on his skin, as the two brothers picked up the demon from the ground while Tonai faced Kyubi.  
  
"You're lucky we need to leave, for the time has not yet come for us to capture you" Tonai said as he raised his hand towards the sky.  
  
"I'll make sure that you all pay" Kyubi let out as he grabbed multiple kunais and threw them towards the brothers and the demon.  
  
When Tonai raised his hand towards the sky, a strong wind gathered at first around his feet, but soon expanded around the brothers that formed a look a like triangle. Before the kunais could hit them, they had vanished with the gust of wind and were now no where to be found.  
  
"Damn them" Kyubi cursed silently as he punched the nearest tree  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Somewhere*  
  
Tenshi, Tonai and Toshin were heading back to their camp as they leaped tree to tree in multiple directions in case they were being followed by any Leaf Anbu members.  
  
In Tonai's arms, he held the great demon Takai who was unconscious due to the activation of the curse placed on him several years ago. Tonai looked at the sleeping demon as his other brothers kept commenting about the demon's behavior.  
  
"Takai went too far this time......." Tenshi let out as he looked over to the unconscious demon.  
  
"Our lord was right to send us after him, after all, we're the only ones who can suppress his powers for a short time." Toshin commented as he looked back at his brother who stood next to him.  
  
"Come, our lord will know what to do with him form now on." Tonai mentioned to his brothers as they now headed to their campment.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Sasuke's House*  
  
After the three brothers left with Takai in their possession, the flaring rage of the fox seemed to cool down as the red chakra slowly returned within Naruto's body, as the blond himself regained his normal features.  
  
Not far away from the blond genin, his sensei, and two teammates looked at him with confusion and yet a bit fear since this Naruto was seen only twice, and that was when they faced Orochimaru in the forest of death and when he fought against Gaara of the Sand.  
  
Kakashi on the other hand let out a relieved sigh as he placed back his headband over the Sharingan eye and walked carefully towards his student. During that time, Sasuke's eyes never left the bruised body of his over, as Sakura had placed her arm around the Uchiha's waist to help him stand up.  
  
"Are you alright Naruto?" Kakashi asked him as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.  
  
Naruto looked down at his now shaking hands, eyes widened, as he still felt the strong presence of the demon fox within him, and the anger that this one had.  
  
"That bastard of a coyote, I should of made sure he died at that time" Kyubi growled as Naruto's stomach began to hurt.  
  
Naruto grabbed the fabric that covered the seal on his stomach and gripped it tighter as he was about to fall forward. Fortunately for him, Kakashi reacted fast enough to grab to boy in time and supported him as he could.  
  
"Is it the seal?" Kakashi whispered to his student  
  
"Dammit Kyubi! I know you're pissed but hurting me won't help any of us" Naruto mumbled as he closed his eyes tightly  
  
"Kyubi?" Kakashi thought as he now knew the fox was again responsible for the blonde's pain  
  
Naruto panted for a few minutes until the pain drifted away, as the fox seem to finally calm down. Naruto opened his eyes and gave a weak grin to his sensei as he pulled away from him and walked as if nothing happened.  
  
Kakashi stood still for a moment, surprised how his student simply was hurting a minute ago and now acted as if nothing happened. He joined his team as Naruto finally reached Sasuke, to only be slightly rejected by his so called lover.  
  
Sasuke hung onto Sakura since she was his support for allowing him to stand up despite his few wounds and bruises that covered his body. As Naruto approached the boy, he noticed how the blonde's wounds were already healing up as more questions crossed his mind now, more than ever.  
  
"Are you ........." Naruto started to ask as he was about to touch Sasuke when this one simply took a step back.  
  
"What the hell happened to you? Sasuke asked with a cold voice.  
  
Once his question was asked, he felt the hand of his teacher upon his shoulder and gave him a certain look. The look that he should calm down before he says anything that might hurt Naruto.  
  
"Che, whatever" Sasuke let out as he looked at the ground.  
  
"Naruto can explain later, for now we're going to my house and get you bandaged up" Kakashi informed his team.  
  
Kakashi walked pass his students, as he knew that they would soon follow. Without any hesitation, Sakura began to follow her sensei while she helped Sasuke to walk and keep up at their sensei's pace.  
  
Naruto stood there, as he felt as though he betrayed the person who cared about him for the first time. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes tightly, while he lowered his head towards the ground as if he were ashamed.  
  
"Oy bastard!" Naruto yelled out.  
  
"What?" Sasuke shot back coldly as he leaned his head to have a glimpse at Naruto.  
  
Sakura had stopped walking, sicne she felt the slight change in Sasuke's movements, and found him staring back at the blond. Naruto walked quickly over to his two teammates, as he grabbed Sasuke's wrist and placed his lips closely to the boy's ears, so only he could hear what words he was about to speak.  
  
"I'll explain everything when we'll be alone........." Naruto whispered carefully to him as he let go of the boy's wrist and ran ahead to walk beside their teacher.  
  
Sasuke stared at Naruto's back as Sakura's yes were fixed on her all time crush as she wondered what brought these two closer with time.  
  
"Didn't you trust me before to tell me everything?" Sasuke asked himself as Sakura started to walk again to follow Naruto and Kakashi.  
  
TBC  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
Sorry if the chapter was shorter but please understand. I've been able to update all 5 stories in barely 2 days, even though some chapters are short, hope you still enjoy reading them!  
  
Of all my stories I think I may need to modify this one when I have time, I notice something missing, not enough Sasuke x Naruto, but I guess that's why I wrote Rivals or Lovers, to compensate. Well let me know what you think ne?  
  
REVIEWS  
  
Ookami Kage : wow you're everywhere! Hope you find my updates fast enough especially with 5 ongoing stories lol. Can't wait for your stories to be updated  
  
Shadow Eclipse : I had a fight scene but more will come I promise!  
  
Red Rose : Yeah Naruto/Kyubi kicked that Coyote's behind for what they did to poor Sasuke and Iruka-sensei!  
  
Rubymoon17 : I'm so lucky to have a loyal reviewer like you ruby-san  
  
Cherri88 : thanks for reviewing!  
  
Dark Mimiru-Chan : I know! But I can't help myself, I have to write down these new ideas before I forget them and may pass up an great story for you dear reviewers!  
  
Shiomi : I'm planning on having Naruto nurse Sasuke back to health in the next chapter  
  
Ame/cleo : well your wish was granted. I updated fast and had a nice demon fight I hope  
  
BlueAngelFire : I'll try not too hurt your Iruka again, as for Sakura, well I don't know yet, it wans't part of my initial plan but then again the story evolved in a totally different way than I wanted ........sniff sniff........  
  
Next Chapter : Can You Love A Demon?  
  
The group head out to Kakashi's place to bandage up poor Sasuke, as the adults give Sasuke and Naruto privacy since they have something important to talk about..........  
  
READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE  
  
I update as I can, managing 5 stories is really hard people ! So please don't stop reviewing because I sometimes update once every 3 weeks  
  
THANK YOU AGAIN  
  
UNTIL NEXT TIME  
  
OOKIMA 


	12. Can You Love A Demon?

Return To Me Chapter 11 : Can You Love A Demon?  
  
Synopsis : The group head out to Kakashi's place to bandage up poor Sasuke, as the adults give Sasuke and Naruto privacy since they have something important to talk about...  
  
Pairings : Sasuke x Naruto a little of Iruka x Kakashi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did  
  
Contains yaoi boy loves boy  
  
Extra Information  
  
*Dobe = Dead Last*  
  
*Koi = Love*  
  
*Gomen = I'm sorry*  
  
*Onegai = Please*  
  
*Chikushou = Damn*  
  
*Arigatou = Thank you*  
  
*Demo = But ... ... ...*  
  
*Naze = Why*  
  
*Iie = No*  
  
Notes concerning the reviews will be at the bottom of this page.  
  
=========================================== =================================================  
  
*Sasuke's House*  
  
After the three brothers left with Takai in their possession, the flaring rage of the fox seemed to cool down as the red chakra slowly returned within Naruto's body, as the blond himself regained his normal features.  
  
Not far away from the blond genin, his sensei, and two teammates looked at him with confusion and yet a bit fear since this Naruto was seen only twice, and that was when they faced Orochimaru in the forest of death and when he fought against Gaara of the Sand.  
  
Kakashi on the other hand let out a relieved sigh as he placed back his headband over the Sharingan eye and walked carefully towards his student. During that time, Sasuke's eyes never left the bruised body of his over, as Sakura had placed her arm around the Uchiha's waist to help him stand up.  
  
"Are you alright Naruto?" Kakashi asked him as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.  
  
Naruto looked down at his now shaking hands, eyes widened, as he still felt the strong presence of the demon fox within him, and the anger that this one had.  
  
"That bastard of a coyote, I should of made sure he died at that time" Kyubi growled as Naruto's stomach began to hurt.  
  
Naruto grabbed the fabric that covered the seal on his stomach and gripped it tighter as he was about to fall forward. Fortunately for him, Kakashi reacted fast enough to grab to boy in time and supported him as he could.  
  
"Is it the seal?" Kakashi whispered to his student  
  
"Dammit Kyubi! I know you're pissed but hurting me won't help any of us" Naruto mumbled as he closed his eyes tightly  
  
"Kyubi?" Kakashi thought as he now knew the fox was again responsible for the blonde's pain  
  
Naruto panted for a few minutes until the pain drifted away, as the fox seem to finally calm down. Naruto opened his eyes and gave a weak grin to his sensei as he pulled away from him and walked as if nothing happened.  
  
Kakashi stood still for a moment, surprised how his student simply was hurting a minute ago and now acted as if nothing happened. He joined his team as Naruto finally reached Sasuke, to only be slightly rejected by his so called lover.  
  
Sasuke hung onto Sakura since she was his support for allowing him to stand up despite his few wounds and bruises that covered his body. As Naruto approached the boy, he noticed how the blonde's wounds were already healing up as more questions crossed his mind now, more than ever.  
  
"Are you ........." Naruto started to ask as he was about to touch Sasuke when this one simply took a step back.  
  
"What the hell happened to you? Sasuke asked with a cold voice.  
  
Once his question was asked, he felt the hand of his teacher upon his shoulder and gave him a certain look. The look that he should calm down before he says anything that might hurt Naruto.  
  
"Che, whatever" Sasuke let out as he looked at the ground.  
  
"Naruto can explain later, for now we're going to my house and get you bandaged up" Kakashi informed his team.  
  
Kakashi walked pass his students, as he knew that they would soon follow. Without any hesitation, Sakura began to follow her sensei while she helped Sasuke to walk and keep up at their sensei's pace.  
  
Naruto stood there, as he felt as though he betrayed the person who cared about him for the first time. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes tightly, while he lowered his head towards the ground as if he were ashamed.  
  
"Oy bastard!" Naruto yelled out.  
  
"What?" Sasuke shot back coldly as he leaned his head to have a glimpse at Naruto.  
  
Sakura had stopped walking, sicne she felt the slight change in Sasuke's movements, and found him staring back at the blond. Naruto walked quickly over to his two teammates, as he grabbed Sasuke's wrist and placed his lips closely to the boy's ears, so only he could hear what words he was about to speak.  
  
"I'll explain everything when we'll be alone........." Naruto whispered carefully to him as he let go of the boy's wrist and ran ahead to walk beside their teacher.  
  
Sasuke stared at Naruto's back as Sakura's yes were fixed on her all time crush as she wondered what brought these two closer with time.  
  
"Didn't you trust me before to tell me everything?" Sasuke asked himself as Sakura started to walk again to follow Naruto and Kakashi.  
  
=========================================== =================================================  
  
*Kakashi's House*  
  
Team 7 finally arrived as Kakashi was the first to enter his house, followed by the blond shinobi, as Sakura struggled to get Sasuke inside the house.  
  
"Well now that we're here, I can go back to my apartment and grab some stuff ..." Naruto informed them as he prepared to leave again when the voice of his sensei stopped him.  
  
"Naruto. Stay here, I have to go get Iruka-sensei, so we'll stop on our way back here." Kakashi explained to his student, and saw the disappointment in his face.  
  
"Will you two stop talking and help Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled out and got both their attention.  
  
Sakura made her way towards the kitchen, as she helped Sasuke to sit down on a chair, while she pulled in another to be as close as she could to him. Kakashi sighed as he walked to where his two students were, and left Naruto in the living room.  
  
"Naruto, could you go get the first aid kit in the bathroom?" Kakashi asked, as he examined his student carefully, to be assured the only deep wound, was on his arm.  
  
Naruto nodded as he waked in the corridor and turned to his right, where the bathroom was. He soon came out with the first aid box kit, as he remained silent and handed the box over to his sensei.  
  
Sakura glared at the blond shinobi, as she clung onto Sasuke's good arm, while Kakashi disinfected every cuts that the Uchiha boy had, as Naruto simply observed.  
  
--- 15 Minutes Later ---  
  
Sasuke was all bandaged up now, as Sakura continued her senseless mumbles of her worries for his safety and how strong he was, since he was the luckiest among all the demon's victims so far.  
  
On the other hand, Kakashi simply stood up as he closed the box and put it aside, and then placed his hand on top of Naruto's head. The boy looked confused as his eyes looked up to see his sensei smiling.  
  
"Well, you boys need to talk, so we'll go on our way." Kakashi let out as he started to walk towards the front door.  
  
"Our way?" Sakura let out a bit confused.  
  
"Hai, I'm sure your parents want you back home for the night, so I'll drop you off on my way to pick up Iruka-sensei." Kakashi explained.  
  
"But I want to stay here with Sasuke-kun ..." Sakura protested as she stood up and pointed her fist.  
  
"Sakura, don't argue with me." Kakashi said with a serious voice.  
  
Sakura knew better than to argue, but when it came to Sasuke, she never knew when it was time to stop.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura started to protest once more, when one of the boys cut her off.  
  
"Just go." Sasuke coldly said as he left the kitchen to go into his room, and made sure to close the door behind him.  
  
All stared at the retreating back of Sasuke, as Sakura wanted to catch up to him, but Kakashi prevented her from doing so. Naruto still wasn't sure of what he should do, until he heard the front door close.  
  
"Where did they go?" Naruto asked himself as he looked behind him to find Sakura and Kakashi gone.  
  
=========================================== =================================================  
  
*Outside Kakashi's House*  
  
Outside, Sakura struggled to get out of the arms of her sensei, as this one finally stops, when they're a black away from his house.  
  
"Why did you do that!?" Sakura yelled out at him, the minute he put her down.  
  
"Those two need to talk." Kakashi explained.  
  
"Naruto and Sasuke talk!? You've gotta be kidding me." Sakura let out in shock.  
  
"You'll understand when you're older." Kakashi replied as he started to walk in the direction of her house.  
  
Sakura sighed and leaned forward, as she simply decided to follow her sensei and get to the explanation later.  
  
=========================================== =================================================  
  
*Kakashi's House*  
  
--- Sasuke's Room---  
  
Sasuke sat down on his bed, as he looked around to notice he had yet turned on the lights, as the room was only filled with darkness. In the end, he noticed that the bed was set in the corned of the room, while the drawer, the desk and a chair was on the opposite side of where he was.  
  
Knock knock  
  
"Sasuke, let me in so I can explain..." Naruto trailed off as he waited on the other side of the door.  
  
Sasuke stared at the door for several seconds, before two words came out of his mouth, without him realizing he'd said them.  
  
"Come in ..." Sasuke said coldly, as he turned his head towards the window, so that he wouldn't have to look into the eyes of Naruto.  
  
Naruto opened the door slowly, as he exposed his head first to see if there would be any flying objects that headed his way. After a moment of reflection, he noticed things were calm, as he stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Going to explain it now?" Sasuke demanded as he locked eyes with Naruto.  
  
"I want you to answer a question for me first..." Naruto trailed off, as he leaned against the door for support.  
  
"What?" Sasuke quickly asked as his eyes seemed to be filled with anger.  
  
"Can you love a demon?" Naruto asked with a serious voice.  
  
Sasuke lifted an eyebrow now knowing how he should actually react, when the blond shinobi, momentarily, closed his eyes and looked out the window, that was meters in front of him.  
  
"Truth is, I should of told you the moment you missed me a few days ago ... But I didn't want to be alone again...." Naruto trailed off as he then took a serious look and returned his focus on Sasuke.  
  
"What are you talking about dobe?" Sasuke demanded an answer.  
  
"You remember the nine tails demon fox that attacked our Village 13 years ago right?" Naruto asked to be sure Sasuke would understand the whole explanation once it would be out.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" Sasuke asked a bit puzzled by where Naruto could be going with this.  
  
"He's name is Kyubi." Naruto continued as he took a deep breath for the rest that would soon follow.  
  
"Get to the point." Sasuke said as he was getting angry of waiting.  
  
"Well, the fourth Hokage didn't really kill Kyubi, he actually sealed him into a new born baby, since those are pure and innocent." Naruto continue, while he carefully observed Sasuke's reactions. "That baby was me..." Naruto finished his long sentence as he awaited for Sasuke's reaction.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for jokes Naruto ..." Sasuke let out as he didn't believe a word Naruto had just spoken.  
  
"You bastard! Why do you think I'm alone in my apartment? Why do you think the villagers all hate me and at school I was always ignored and alone!? The only ones that knew about what the fourth did, were the young adults that survived the attack. But since they all knew that it was in me, they all think of me as Kyubi and now Uzumaki Naruto, so they always held their children away from me!" Naruto yelled out as his fists were closed and shaked.  
  
"That's the worse excuse I've ever heard form you dobe." Sasuke said as he simply stared at the blond with cold eyes.  
  
"You want proof, here's your damn proof!" Naruto yelled out as he took his shirt off, and lowered his pants to his hips, so when the seal would appear, it would be fully exposed.  
  
The moment Naruto started to undress, Sasuke wasn't sure how he should react, until he saw Naruto's hand placed together, as his normal blue chakra appeared and surrounded him in the shape of a ball.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!?" Sasuke asked as he placed both arms before his face to protect him from the outbursts of Naruto's chakra.  
  
"You want proof, here's your proof." Naruto yelled out as his blue chakra began to have shades of red through it.  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened as he noticed the mix of two colors in Naruto's chakra, but what surprised him mostly, is how it swirled around Naruto, while a certain amount of chakra seemed to gather above the shinobi's head. Sasuke's eyes then rested on Naruto's stomach to then noticed the dark markings of what seemed to be a seal, which was colored in red.  
  
"That's a forbidden seal ..." Sasuke whispered as his eyes focused on the seal, never leaving the sight of it.  
  
"Meet Kyubi." Naruto softly said as he separated his hands and place them aside of himself.  
  
"Wha...?" Sasuke began to ask before he noticed the red chakra above Naruto's head.  
  
The chakra had taken a certain form, the form of a fox's head. Sasuke's eyes widened even more, as this fox grinned at him as his red eyes glared at the Uchiha. Sasuke almost fell to his knees, when he remembered earlier, Naruto's eyes were slit and glowed red, just like the fox's.  
  
After a few minutes, Kyubi's chakra started to vanish, as the fox's head joined the rest of the chakra to later enter back within Naruto's body. Naruto then opened his eyes as he walked towards a still shocked Sasuke. Only centimeters away from Sasuke, Naruto kneeled to the ground, as he came face to face with his rival, and locked eyes with the dark haired shinobi.  
  
"So answer my question Sasuke. Can you love a demon?" Naruto repeated his earlier question, but this time, Sasuke now fully understood the meaning behind it.  
  
TBC  
  
=========================================== =================================================  
  
Well sorry for the short chapter but I'd like to see you guys update 8 stories in 3 days lol. Anyway, when it comes to this story I just write what comes in my mind, unlike some fics that I have so many things already planned. Never imagined that it would turn out this way. My favorite chapter of this story remains the first one, then it seemed to get out of hand after that, but that's my personal opinion. Make sure to review!  
  
REVIEWS  
  
Red rose : Yep, can't have the story end too soon either ne?  
  
Rubymoon17 : Guess you'll be a very happy person to find out I finally updated many works at the same time. To say I wrote them all today lol.  
  
BlueAngelFire : Well I update as I can but my life is really hard now that I have 8 stories to update. I'm happy to know you like this story, reviews like yours is what keeps me from erasing it from my profile, since I think it kinda sucks compared to my other works. Thanks for the support!  
  
Shadow Eclipse : I've been seeing you around more lately, glad to have a new reviewer that sticks around most of my stories, hope I won't disappoint you!  
  
Watermelon Gal : Well Kyubi isn't so nice in some of my stories. I just wanted another way of how Kyubi could maybe act, my personal feeling, although I try to keep him in character in ' Twist of Fate '. No problem about not reviewing previous chapter, at least you came back to review this one and gave the some courage to update sooner.  
  
Insanechildfanfic / yumi-sama : thanks for taking your time to review this, Highly appreciate it!  
  
Monkan : monkan-sama! Think I've told you many times how I just love your stories! I'm so glad you enjoy this one, hope you check and review the other ones one day too. Those that are hot are ' Rivals or Lovers? ' and ' A New Path'. Can't wait for you to update!  
  
Michiru : As mentioned above, updating 8 fics is a lot of hard work, so please understand. Thanks for the good critics too!  
  
PuiChi2 : Well, I need someone really evil and he was the perfect candidate for the job lol. But things will calm down for a bit so won't be as evil. I think this is the only real OC fic I wrote so far.  
  
Neko-Salosa : I'm very aware that I skip between the two time lime but sometimes it sounds so much better lol. Also, my main language is the French from Quebec / Canada, so English is my second language. Compared to my first fic, this is pretty damn good for writing, I know I also have a few errors, mostly two words ( since – sicne ) or ( from –form ) I read over my work again before publishing but I can catch everything. But thanks for pointing it out nicely unlike some others.  
  
Luv u : I was surprised to see you reviewed every chapter and that gave me some courage to update today instead of waiting for next week. As for why Takai and Kyubi didn't pursue the fight, well if things went further the story would end pretty soon, and I honestly hate short stories and those that are rushed. Besides, it's not good for Takai to go after Kyubi and kill him when the Ryuza clan need the fox alive to steal it's strength and power, so that's why the Ryuza brothers interfered, so they wouldn't lose what they want to acquire. Hope this helps to answer your questions.  
  
Next Chapter :  
  
We get to know both Sasuke's reaction and his decision! Iruka and Kakashi finally come back home, to then find something unusual there.  
  
Read and Review please!  
  
Happy Easter to all.  
  
And thanks a lot for the comments and ideas!  
  
Ookima 


	13. Yes or No?

Return To Me Chapter 13 : Yes or No?  
  
Synopsis : Sasuke's love is put to the test as Naruto asked him this unique question. "Can you love a demon?". Now we will see if Sasuke answers yes or no ...  
  
Pairings : Sasuke x Naruto a little of Iruka x Kakashi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did  
  
Contains yaoi boy loves boy  
  
Extra Information  
  
*Dobe = Dead Last*  
  
*Koi = Love*  
  
*Gomen = I'm sorry*  
  
*Onegai = Please*  
  
*Chikushou = Damn*  
  
*Arigatou = Thank you*  
  
*Demo = But ... ... ...*  
  
*Naze = Why*  
  
*Iie = No*  
  
Notes concerning the reviews will be at the bottom of this page.  
  
=========================================== =================================================  
  
*Kakashi's House*  
  
--- Sasuke's Room---  
  
"Can you love a demon?" Naruto asked with a serious voice.  
  
Sasuke lifted an eyebrow now knowing how he should actually react, when the blond shinobi, momentarily, closed his eyes and looked out the window, that was meters in front of him.  
  
"Truth is, I should of told you the moment you kissed me a few days ago ... But I didn't want to be alone again...." Naruto trailed off as he then took a serious look and returned his focus on Sasuke.  
  
"What are you talking about dobe?" Sasuke demanded an answer.  
  
"You remember the nine tails demon fox that attacked our Village 13 years ago right?" Naruto asked to be sure Sasuke would understand the whole explanation once it would be out.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" Sasuke asked a bit puzzled by where Naruto could be going with this.  
  
"He's name is Kyubi." Naruto continued as he took a deep breath for the rest that would soon follow.  
  
"Get to the point." Sasuke said as he was getting angry of waiting.  
  
"Well, the fourth Hokage didn't really kill Kyubi, he actually sealed him into a new born baby, since those are pure and innocent." Naruto continue, while he carefully observed Sasuke's reactions. "That baby was me..." Naruto finished his long sentence as he awaited for Sasuke's reaction.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for jokes Naruto ..." Sasuke let out as he didn't believe a word Naruto had just spoken.  
  
"You bastard! Why do you think I'm alone in my apartment? Why do you think the villagers all hate me and at school I was always ignored and alone!? The only ones that knew about what the fourth did, were the young adults that survived the attack. But since they all knew that it was in me, they all think of me as Kyubi and now Uzumaki Naruto, so they always held their children away from me!" Naruto yelled out as his fists were closed and shaked.  
  
"That's the worse excuse I've ever heard form you dobe." Sasuke said as he simply stared at the blond with cold eyes.  
  
"You want proof, here's your damn proof!" Naruto yelled out as he took his shirt off, and lowered his pants to his hips, so when the seal would appear, it would be fully exposed.  
  
The moment Naruto started to undress, Sasuke wasn't sure how he should react, until he saw Naruto's hand placed together, as his normal blue chakra appeared and surrounded him in the shape of a ball.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!?" Sasuke asked as he placed both arms before his face to protect him from the outbursts of Naruto's chakra.  
  
"You want proof, here's your proof." Naruto yelled out as his blue chakra began to have shades of red through it.  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened as he noticed the mix of two colors in Naruto's chakra, but what surprised him mostly, is how it swirled around Naruto, while a certain amount of chakra seemed to gather above the shinobi's head. Sasuke's eyes then rested on Naruto's stomach to then noticed the dark markings of what seemed to be a seal, which was colored in red.  
  
"That's a forbidden seal ..." Sasuke whispered as his eyes focused on the seal, never leaving the sight of it.  
  
"Meet Kyubi." Naruto softly said as he separated his hands and place them aside of himself.  
  
"Wha...?" Sasuke began to ask before he noticed the red chakra above Naruto's head.  
  
The chakra had taken a certain form, the form of a fox's head. Sasuke's eyes widened even more, as this fox grinned at him as his red eyes glared at the Uchiha. Sasuke almost fell to his knees, when he remembered earlier, Naruto's eyes were slit and glowed red, just like the fox's.  
  
After a few minutes, Kyubi's chakra started to vanish, as the fox's head joined the rest of the chakra to later enter back within Naruto's body. Naruto then opened his eyes as he walked towards a still shocked Sasuke. Only centimeters away from Sasuke, Naruto kneeled to the ground, as he came face to face with his rival, and locked eyes with the dark haired shinobi.  
  
"So answer my question Sasuke. Can you love a demon?" Naruto repeated his earlier question, but this time, Sasuke now fully understood the meaning behind it.  
  
------  
  
"Naruto ..." Sasuke let out, still shocked by this new information about his love.  
  
"I'll understand if you never want to see me again. After all, you wouldn't be the first to do that." Naruto continued as he pulled himself away from Sasuke, and turned his back to the Uchiha.  
  
"Is that why the adults hated you?" Sasuke managed to ask.  
  
"Hai." Naruto replied as he started to walk away, since Sasuke had yet answered his question.  
  
Sasuke didn't know how to react as he saw Naruto slowly open the door and walk out, but what he couldn't see, was the blond shinobi's tears that strolled down his warm cheeks.  
  
"Ba ...Baka!" Sasuke let out, as he stood up from the bed.  
  
Naruto froze in place, eyes wide open, as he heard the distinct cries of the dark haired boy. Sasuke rushed over, despite his wounds, as he roughly grabbed Naruto's shoulder and forced him to stare at him in the eyes.  
  
"Don't make this harder than it already is ..." Naruto begged as he lowered his gaze to the ground, his tears still coming out.  
  
"Why? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Sasuke asked, as he held back his tears.  
  
"Why? Because for the first time in life, someone actually cared about me ... I was tired of always being hated, ignored, getting all those cold stares, as everyone only wanted me to disappear... And that morning when you held me and kissed me ... I didn't feel any pain anymore ... I didn't want to lose that feeling ... I didn't want to be alone in the darkness again ..." Naruto mumbled his explanation  
  
Sasuke stared at Naruto with such cold eyes that Naruto simply shut his as he prepared to run out of that room. The blond boy didn't want to hear he was being rejected once more, so he only wanted to run away, but then, a strong and firm grip held him in place.  
  
"Please Sasuke, I don't want to hear you reject me like all the others ..." Naruto mumbled, his head lowered in shame and fright.  
  
Immediately, Sasuke let go, as Naruto took that as a way to get out of the room, before Sasuke could say anything else. All Sasuke could see, was the blonde's back, as he vanished within the hall, to later enter his own room, his door locked.  
  
Sasuke looked down at his hands, as unwanted tears filled his eyes and strolled down his cheeks. Sasuke lifted his hand to touched his wet cheek, and found himself staring at that hand.  
  
"I haven't cried since that day ..." Sasuke let out as he remembered it was the day Itachi had wiped out his clan.  
  
=========================================== =================================================  
  
*Konoha's Hospital*  
  
---- Iruka's Room ----  
  
Iruka stood near the window, as he stared at the outside, worried of what might of happened, since Naruto had bolted out of his room and acted strangely. He was lost deep within his thoughts when he heard a soft knock on his door and turned around to meet this person.  
  
"Ready to leave? Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi asked with a smile.  
  
"What happened!?" Iruka asked as he rushed to the Jounin's side.  
  
"Naruto's fine, just a bit shaken by what happened." Kakashi began his explanation when the young chuunin interrupted him before he could continue.  
  
"What happened?" Iruka repeated his question, his eyes filled with worry for his favorite little student.  
  
"Seems that Takai went after Sasuke. Naruto arrived just in time before Takai could land a fatal blow on Sasuke. But what surprised me mostly, is how the Kyubi seemed to have surfaced but Naruto had complete control. I'll have to report this to Hokage-sama tomorrow morning." Kakashi finished as he tried to reassure the Chuunin.  
  
"Kyubi!? Are you sure they're all safe now?" Iruka yelled out of worry.  
  
"Hai hai. I left the two to talk things out. I'm mostly positive that Naruto's going to reveal him having the Kyubi sealed within him. Hopefully Sasuke will accept him." Kakshi let out, as the Chuunin grabbed him tightly by the shoulder.  
  
"Talk things out? Those two are like rivals." Iruka reminded the Jounin.  
  
"Oh? I thought you would have known Iruka." The Jounin teased just to see that surprised expression on his secret love.  
  
"Known what!?" Iruka demanded an answer when it came to his Naruto.  
  
"Naruto isn't alone anymore." Kakashi replied with a light smile.  
  
"You mean that those two are ..." Iruka let out, surprised by this information.  
  
"Hai." Kakashi replied as Iruka let go his the Jounin's shoulder.  
  
"How long?" Iruka asked, as he took a few steps back.  
  
"Who knows." Kakashi let out as Iruka fumed by the answer he got.  
  
"Kakashi..." Iruka let out with an annoyed tone.  
  
"You can ask Naruto when we get back home." Kakashi stated as he placed an arm behind the Chuunin's neck.  
  
"You'll be sure that's what I'll do." Iruka let out as they both walked out of the room.  
  
=========================================== =================================================  
  
*Kakashi's House*  
  
---- Sasuke's Room ----  
  
Sasuke sat near the window, as he found himself staring up to the full moon, as his tears were now all dried up on his warm cheeks.  
  
"Naruto ..." Sasuke whispered as he placed his hand over his chest, where his heart was.  
  
For several minutes, Sasuke stayed in that position, as he recalled the many strange moments where Naruto seemed to have summoned an unknown power from within. The first signs started when they fought against Haku, on their first C Ranked mission. It soon followed by when their encountered Orochimaru for the first time, as how Naruto's strength had suddenly changed.  
  
"The fox ..." Sasuke remembered when Naruto saved his life when the curse seal had taken him over when he fought against Gaara.  
  
All the pieces were easily put together now that he knew Naruto had the Kyubi sealed within him. It could explain the Villagers hate towards him, as well as the children that never went near him.  
  
All this explained all too well why Naruto escaped the hospital that early morning, and how he tried to take his life so all the pain he suffered would simply go away.  
  
"Ever since my clan was wiped out, I was always alone, but everyone expected me to be the genius, for me to be perfect ... But when I met him ... He never saw me like that, he only wanted someone to appreciate him ... To make his pain go away ... He's the only one ... The only one that was my true friend ... The only one, who made me feel again ..." Sasuke told himself as he jumped down the window and left his room.  
  
---- Naruto's Room ----  
  
Naruto laid on his back on the bed, as he found himself staring at the ceiling, while his warm tears strolled down his cheeks and then the pillow beneath his head.  
  
"Ne Kyubi?" Naruto asked with a low voice in hopes the fox would respond to him.  
  
"What is it kit?" Kyubi asked within Naruto's mind.  
  
"Do you think I'll ever find someone who will accept me for who I am and not something else?" Naruto asked as he let his arms rest beside him.  
  
"You already have ..." Kyubi trailed off as he was aware that this special someone wasn't far from Naruto's bedroom door.  
  
"It can't be Sasuke ... The way he looked at me ..." Naruto trailed off as he closed his eyes tightly, while he remembered the confused and shocked look on his first lover's face.  
  
"I think he took it better than most humans would have ..." Kyubi let out in hopes to assure his host.  
  
"Yeah right ..." Naruto mumbled, as he turned to his right side and curled up in a ball, while he brought his knees to his chest, and held them in place by wrapping his hands around them.  
  
The minutes passed, Kyubi decided to remain silent, since he knew Sasuke wasn't far away from his host's bedroom, and wanted to see and hear his reasons for coming here.  
  
The door slowly opened, as Sasuke stepped inside the room. He carefully closed the door behind him, as he made sure to make no sound since the blond shinobi seemed to be asleep.  
  
He started to walk towards the bed, and found Naruto, eyes closed, curled up like a ball, unaware of the dark haired boy's presence. Sasuke kneeled down on the floor, on the side of the bed, where he could clearly see Naruto's face, and he saw the tears that continued to escape from his eyes.  
  
"Can you love a demon?" Sasuke remembered Naruto's serious question, as he then placed his hand on the boy's cheek to wipe those tears away.  
  
"You're not a demon ... Naruto ..." Sasuke whispered as he noticed Naruto's eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Sasuke ...?" Naruto mumbled as his vision was all blurry form his tears.  
  
"Expecting someone else dobe?" Sasuke replied with a smirk.  
  
"What are you doing here!?" Naruto yelled out as he sat down on his bed, to face Sasuke.  
  
"Can you love a demon?" Sasuke repeated Naruto's question.  
  
Naruto immediately lowered his head, as he remembered moments ago, Sasuke had rejected him, but he then felt Sasuke's hand underhis chin and forced him to look in those dark eyes.  
  
"Answer this Naruto." Sasuke began as he waited for some sort of reply from the blond.  
  
"..." Naruto remained silent but slightly nodded to show he was listening.  
  
"Can you love an Avenger?" Sasuke asked as he locked eyes with Naruto.  
  
"What does that have to do with me being a ..." Naruto started his protests when Sasuke quickly shut him up, as he placed his fingers on the blonde's lips.  
  
"Can you love an Avenger?" Sasuke repeated his question as he removed his fingers from his lover's lips.  
  
"I don't care if you're an Avenger or a stupid bastard! That wouldn't change how I feel about you!" Naruto yelled at the dark haired boy as more tears came out of his eyes.  
  
Sasuke smiled, as he gently washed those tears away with his fingers, while Naruto seemed utterly confused to why Sasuke would ask him such questions.  
  
"Then now you have the answer to your earlier question ..." Sasuke softly said as gently caressed the blonde's cheek.  
  
"You mean that ..." Naruto trailed off, eyes wide open from what he understood.  
  
"Hai. This doesn't change how I feel about you ..." Sasuke replied as he lifted his body a little so his lips would connect with those of Naruto's.  
  
Naruto couldn't help but kiss back, as he found himself, wrapping his arms tightly around his lover's neck, as Naruto slowly laid down, while Sasuke followed Naruto's body movements, and found himself above his kitsune's body.  
  
"Sasuke ..." Naruto moaned as this one attacked his neck.  
  
"Shhh ..." Sasuke hushed as he looked into those bright blue eyes.  
  
"I'm happy now ..." Naurto murmured as he gave a soft kiss to Sasuke.  
  
"Me too ..." Sasuke replied, as he then laid on his back, right next to Naruto's form.  
  
=========================================== =================================================  
  
*Somewhere in Konoha's Forest*  
  
---- Leader's Tent ----  
  
The three brothers entered their leader's tent, with the demon Takai within their arms, as they Toshin and Tenshi kneeled before their leader, while Tonai remained on his feet, before his two brothers.  
  
"We're brought back Takai as you demanded." Tonai informed the leader, as this one stepped away from the window and walked towards the three brothers.  
  
"By your expressions, something happened." The leader spoke out.  
  
"Hai, it seems that the Kyubi has awakened, during his fight with Takai." Tonai informed.  
  
"We might have to acquire the demon fox earlier than planned..." The leader let out, his eyes showed he was worried.  
  
"Until you take your decision my lord, what do we do with him?" Tonai asked as he pointed to the unconscious beast.  
  
"Keep him chained and locked up. I want all three of you to guard him in case he acts on his own again." The leader ordered them, as Tonai lowered his head to show he understood his order.  
  
=========================================== =================================================  
  
*Kakashi's House*  
  
---- Kitchen ----  
  
After walking Sakura back to her home, Iruka and Kakashi had finally managed to reach the Jounin's home. Kakashi walked in first, as Iruka followed. Iruka leaned against the wall, as he noticed that no sound could be heard.  
  
"If those two boys are here, why can't I hear any shouting and yelling?" Iruka stated as he stared at the Jounin who was busy locking the front door for the rest of the night.  
  
"Ever thought they might be asleep Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi let out with a teasing voice.  
  
"Just tell me where Sasuke's room is." Iruka demanded as he glared at the Jounin.  
  
"Down the hall, first room to your left." Kakashi explained as the Chuunin lost no time and quickly walked to his destination.  
  
---- Sasuke's Room ----  
  
Iruka knocked on the door, before he entered to simply find that there was no one in the room. He then leaned against the doorframe for support, as Kakashi stood behind him.  
  
"Perhaps they went to talk in Naruto's new room." Kakashi let out as he pointed to the room near his own.  
  
"I hope they're not fighting ..." Iruka said as he paced his way to his favorite's student room.  
  
---- Naruto's Room ----  
  
Iruka simply opened the door, completely forgetting that he should knock, when he froze in place, the door half opened. Iruka stared at the bed, as Kakashi raised on his tip toes to look over the Chuunin's shoulder.  
  
"Looks like they kissed and made up." Kakashi whispered which earned him a deadly glare from the young shinobi.  
  
Both adults stared at the bed, as they noticed two bodies hidden under the covers, and two heads, one blond and the other black, which rested on the pillow.  
  
Sasuke had his arms wrapped around his lover, as his chin was pressed against Naruto's forehead, both their eyes closed, as their lips showed a little smile.  
  
"You can lecture them tomorrow." Kakashi spoke out as he grabbed the Chuunin by the wrist and pulled him out of the room.  
  
---- In the Hall ----  
  
Kakashi closed the door silently, as he pulled Iruka into his arms.  
  
"Kakashi ..." Iruka murmured as he was only a few centimeters away from the Jounin's face.  
  
"Let those two get some rest, they need it. And we should do the same..." Kakashi whispered as he gently wrapped an arm behind Iruka's neck.  
  
"I think we should rest, as in sleep, and not the other kind ..." Iruka mumbled as he looked away.  
  
"You're right ... We should wait until you're completely healed, before we do anything ... Else ..." Kakashi whispered in Iruka's ear.  
  
"You should really stop reading those books ..." Iruka stated as he locked eyes with Kakashi.  
  
"Maybe I will, when I find my special someone to replace that book ..." Kakashi murmured as he brushed his lips closely to those of the Chuunin.  
  
"Kakashi ..." Iruka let out as he placed a hand on the Jounin's hip.  
  
"I'm glad you're safe ..." Kakashi whispered as he placed a hand behind Iruka's neck and pulled him in for a fierce kiss.  
  
Iruka couldn't help but close his eyes to enjoy such a kiss, as they headed out towards Kakashi's room.  
  
"You'll get more when you feel better ..." Kakashi whispered as he opened the door to his room.  
  
"How do you continue to make me feel this way?" Iruka asked, as his eyes were filled with lust.  
  
"Because I deeply care about you ... My little Iruka ..." Kakashi replied, as he pulled his Chuunin in the room and closed the door behind them.  
  
TBC  
  
=========================================== =================================================  
  
Well here's Chapter 12 that I promised. So sorry for the delay and the shortness but you must understand I currently have writer's block for a few fanfictions of mine. But this chapter came out ok I guess, plus I was called to work all week-end and I'm working on Sunday too, so for the moment I update less, but I'll make it up to you guys I promise!  
  
------  
  
REVIEWS  
  
Neko-Salosa : I'm glad you still enjoy it although I'm sorry for the time to update, sometimes my ideas come to me like the snap of two fingers and sometimes it takes a while before even I know what's going to happen lol.  
  
BlueAngelFire : Well the chapter was short but I am getting better at writing although I have no Beta Reader. Glad to know you support me, this helps me to continue this fic you know?  
  
Insanechildfanfic : Glad to know you like it!  
  
RedMirage07 : Yep, Sasuke was put to the test, and there might be more bumps along the road, but I had the intention of Sasuke saying yes, or else I wouldn't know what to do for the future chapters, hope you liked it. Plus it doesn't affect the length of the story, I myself thought this would only be like a 10 chapter story but look at me now, I don't know when it's going to end lol.  
  
Red Rose : Nope, the story wouldn't end because he said yes, they still have to deal with Takai and the Ryuza clan you know? And the title says it all too, just a little hint for you Rose-sama. The title inclines of how the last chapter will end up, so this stays between you and me ne?  
  
Silvermist 91 : I update as I can, just this week and the next one will be a pain in the ass because I was called in to work all week-end * sniff sniff *. Anyway, hope you like, my other stories should be updated as well.  
  
Shadow Eclipse : I'm so glad to have another loyal fan! So far Rubymoon17 is the number one to review everything, only missed Chapter 11 of my other fic ' A New Path ' so far, but glad you enjoy this story, and you'll be glad to know I update a few at the same time, wrote them all in the only day I didn't have any school or work lol.  
  
Watermelon Gal : Well I agree, who can't love our little kitsune ne? That's why I left Sasuke no choice but to say yes, although their relationship is indeed strange. Hope you liked the chapter.  
  
Dearest : I update as I could, so sorry for the delay but as I mentioned, those with the most review take priority for writing. Plus I was called for work and I have an exam I already flunked once, and can't fail again or else I'm literally screwed for the session. So I hope you liked it!  
  
Kuroi Hikari : No worried, Takai's coming back in the picture in the next few chapters, and maybe I'll have him killed or something but don't forget this is a demon in the body of a human, things can happened.  
  
Arbil : I'm sure you'll be disappointed in this shortness of this chapter but this was a chapter for only to know Sasuke's decision and all, so I couldn't add any more stuff or else it would have been another while before I updated again.  
  
Rubymoon17 : Thanks!  
  
Mitsko : I won't stop as long as I have reviews! I am glad I get about 10 reviews per chapter, and that really is my energy that keeps me from finishing it right away in the most corny way, but I continue for you people who love it!  
  
-------  
  
Next Chapter  
  
-------  
  
Read and REVIEW!  
  
Until Next time!  
  
Ookima 


	14. Surprise

Return To Me Chapter 14 : Surprise  
  
Synopsis : Sasuke and Naruto wake up first, as our little kitsune finds out more about Iruka's private life, while the Ryuza Clan take their first step in their new plan to either obtain Kyubi, or annihilate the fox for good.  
  
------  
  
Pairings : Sasuke x Naruto a little of Iruka x Kakashi  
  
------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did  
  
------  
  
WARNING : Contains yaoi boy loves boy IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ!  
  
------  
  
Extra Information  
  
Dobe = Dead Last  
  
Koi = Love  
  
Gomen = I'm sorry  
  
Onegai = Please  
  
Chikushou = Damn  
  
Arigatou = Thank you  
  
Demo = But ... ... ...  
  
Naze = Why  
  
Iie = No  
  
------  
  
Notes concerning the reviews will be at the bottom of this page.  
  
=========================================== =================================================  
  
Kakashi's House  
  
---- In the Hall ----  
  
Kakashi closed the door silently, as he pulled Iruka into his arms.  
  
"Kakashi ..." Iruka murmured as he was only a few centimeters away from the Jounin's face.  
  
"Let those two get some rest, they need it. And we should do the same..." Kakashi whispered as he gently wrapped an arm behind Iruka's neck.  
  
"I think we should rest, as in sleep, and not the other kind ..." Iruka mumbled as he looked away.  
  
"You're right ... We should wait until you're completely healed, before we do anything ... Else ..." Kakashi whispered in Iruka's ear.  
  
"You should really stop reading those books ..." Iruka stated as he locked eyes with Kakashi.  
  
"Maybe I will, when I find my special someone to replace that book ..." Kakashi murmured as he brushed his lips closely to those of the Chuunin.  
  
"Kakashi ..." Iruka let out as he placed a hand on the Jounin's hip.  
  
"I'm glad you're safe ..." Kakashi whispered as he placed a hand behind Iruka's neck and pulled him in for a fierce kiss.  
  
Iruka couldn't help but close his eyes to enjoy such a kiss, as they headed out towards Kakashi's room.  
  
"You'll get more when you feel better ..." Kakashi whispered as he opened the door to his room.  
  
"How do you continue to make me feel this way?" Iruka asked, as his eyes were filled with lust.  
  
"Because I deeply care about you ... My little Iruka ..." Kakashi replied, as he pulled his Chuunin in the room and closed the door behind them.  
  
------  
  
The Next Morning  
  
---- Naruto's Room ----  
  
Sasuke had been awake for quite some time, as his fingers gently caressed the blonde's hair. Sasuke simply stared at Naruto, happy to have him in his arms and by his side, despite the events of last night.  
  
"You gave me back what I thought I lost forever ..." Sasuke whispered to himself, as he pushed aside one of his lover's golden locks that rested on his eyes.  
  
Naruto snuggled closer to his love, as he buried his face in Sasuke's shirt and chest. Sasuke lightly smiled as he wrapped his arms possessively around his lover and pulled him closer, without choking him to death either.  
  
"So warm ..." Naruto mumbled as one of his hands made it's way down to Sasuke's stomach.  
  
"Naruto ..." Sasuke let out as he felt Naruto's hand directly on his skin.  
  
"Ohayo Sasuke ..." Naruto greeted his lover as he lifted his head up and locked eyes with the Uchiha.  
  
"Ohayo." Sasuke replied.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.  
  
"For a while ..." Sasuke replied as he lifted Naruto's chin up so he could kiss him gently on the lips.  
  
"Mmm." Naruto let out as he enjoyed having those warm and moist lips against his own.  
  
"We should probably get up and change of clothes." Sasuke stated as he started to get out of the bed.  
  
As fast as he sat up in bed, as fast that two arms wrapped themselves around his waist and pulled him back into bed. Sasuke knew that Naruto pulled him back in, as Naruto laid on top of Sasuke, with sad eyes.  
  
"Naruto why ...?" Sasuke wanted to ask but once he looked into those eyes, he remained silent.  
  
"Can't ... Can't we stay like this a bit longer? I just want to be sure I'm not dreaming ..." Naruto mumbled with sadness.  
  
"You're not dreaming." Sasuke told him, as he quickly changed both their position.  
  
Sasuke now laid on top of Naruto, while the blond shinobi's eyes were wide open by the sudden change he couldn't prevent. Sasuke lost no moment to show indeed that both of them, weren't dreaming, as he gently kissed the boy's neck.  
  
"Sasuke ..." Naruto moaned as he relaxed his body.  
  
Sasuke then pulled away as he looked straight into those deep blue eyes. He gently cupped Naruto's cheek as he made sure to not crush the body beneath him, as well as to make his own injuries worse.  
  
"We'll continue later when we'll be alone. After all Kakashi and Iruka are also in the house." Sasuke reminded the blond boy.  
  
"I hate it when you're right ..." Naruto pouted as Sasuke got off of the bed as Naruto sat up in it.  
  
"I can't help it that I have the brains." Sasuke let out, well aware that Naruto would react.  
  
Unfortunately for Naruto, Sasuke didn't leave him much time to get a come back, as Sasuke quickly left the room to reach his own so he could change into some fresh and clean clothes.  
  
"Bastard ..." Naruto muttered as he jumped out of his bed and began to change of clothes as well.  
  
---- Sasuke's Room ----  
  
Sasuke closed the door behind him as he went straight for his backpack where his clean clothes were. He quickly got out his black shorts with his black shirt as well, while his headband remained on top of his bed.  
  
"Naruto had a harder life than mine ... I wonder how he continued like that..." Sasuke still had many questions that concerned Naruto but still somewhat admired him for never braking down until recently.  
  
Sasuke quickly discarded his own clothes and replaced them with the clean ones, as he attached his headband around his head and only left two dark bangs come near his eyes, while the rest of his hair remained behind.  
  
"I'll have to talk a little with Naruto when we'll be alone." Sasuke thought before he headed back into his lover's room.  
  
---- Naruto's Room ----  
  
Naruto finally finished dressing himself as he heard his door open again. He didn't need to turn around to know it was Sasuke, as he grabbed his own Leaf headband and wrapped his around the top of his head.  
  
"We should probably wake up Kakashi. Or else we won't be able to go train and spar." Sasuke proposed while Naruto simply nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'll go wake him up. You make breakfast." Naruto ordered the Uchiha.  
  
"Nani?" Sasuke elt out, he gave out a surprised look.  
  
"I want to taste your cooking. So please?" Naruto pleaded with puppy dog eyes as Sasuke tried to look away, but with time, he gave in.  
  
"Fine." Sasuke replied as he left Naruto's room and headed for the kitchen.  
  
Naruto grinned as he knew no one could resist his puppy dog eyes as he, himself, headed for Kakashi's room, and get some news about his favorite sensei along the way.  
  
---- Kakashi's Room ----  
  
Naruto lost no time as he didn't even bother to knock on the door and simply entered in the dark room. He walked over to the right side of the bed, as he noticed the tuff of gray hair on the pillow.  
  
"This is payback for waking me up with cold water last time ..." Naruto told himself as he prepared to tickle his sensei, when he noticed another tuff of black hair on the other side of the bed.  
  
Naruto turned his attention towards that tuff of hair, when the person in that bed shifted to face where he stood. A small scar across his nose could be seen as Naruto gasped, eyes widened as he took a step back.  
  
"Iruka ... Sensei?" Naruto let out loud enough to wake both males in the bed.  
  
Iruka opened his eyes quickly as the first thing he saw was his student's confused look, as well as Kakashi's back seconds later.  
  
"Naruto ..." Iruka let out as he sat up in bed and looked at his student.  
  
"Why ... Why are you in bed with Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto stammered as the situation had yet sunk into his head.  
  
"I guess we slept in ..." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, as he still had his mask on at least.  
  
Both adults were half naked, as they only had their pants on, but didn't ware any shirts. Naruto stared at them, while Iruka slapped some sense into Kakashi for saying such a thing to his student.  
  
"Kakashi. Why don't you check up on Sasuke while I try to explain things with Naruto." Iruka suggested, but more likely demanded form the Jounin.  
  
"Hai hai. Well I'm off to see what to eat for breakfast. Take all the time you need." Kakashi said as he grabbed his black shirt and headband and walked out of the room.  
  
Kakashi closed the door as he exited, while Iruka crawled his way towards the other side of the bed where Naruto stood only a meter away from. He gave his genuine smile to his former student as he tapped a place besides him on the bed.  
  
"How long?" Naruto asked, while he stared at the ground.  
  
"It's mostly been some stuff here and there ..." Iruka replied, as he felt like he was the child and Naruto was the parent.  
  
"What about what just happened before I came in?" Naruto asked a bit angered.  
  
"I should ask you the same thing. After all, before we went to sleep I went to check up on you boys and found you asleep, in the same bed." Iruka turned the tables on Naruto, while this one slowly lifted his head.  
  
"You did?" Naruto mumbled a bit shocked.  
  
"Why don't you come sit next to me so we can talk things out?" Iruka proposed, as he tapped once more the place beside him.  
  
"Guess we both have a lot of explaining to do huh?" Naruto let out with a small smile.  
  
Iruka nodded as he gave out a warm smile to his former student. Naruto slowly walked towards the bed and sat next to his former teacher, as this one placed an arm around the boy's neck to reassure him.  
  
=========================================== =================================================  
  
Ryuza Camp Site  
  
---- Leader's Tent ----  
  
The leader was taking his morning breakfast, until Tonai stepped within his tent and kneeled before his master.  
  
"What is it?" The leader asked.  
  
"Takai has regained consciousness." Tonai answered as he lowered his head to show his respects.  
  
"And I suppose he wants to see me ..." The leader trailed off as he placed his breakfast aside and walked towards his right hand man.  
  
"Hai." Tonai answered.  
  
"Then bring him to me." The leader demanded.  
  
"Very well." Tonai stood up and left the room.  
  
=========================================== =================================================  
  
Kakashi's House  
  
---- Kitchen ----  
  
Sasuke stood in front of the refrigerator, unsure if he should actually open it, since this wasn't his home after all. He thought for a while about last nights events until a certain sound caught his attention.  
  
"Kakashi?" Sasuke turned around to see the silver haired Jounin who leaned against the wall, only a few meters away from him.  
  
"Making breakfast?" Kakashi asked with a playful voice.  
  
"Hai." Sasuke replied as he kept his cool.  
  
"The frying pans are in the drawer under the stove, while the eggs, milk, butter and bread are on the top shelf of the refrigerator. Feel free to open. After all, you'll be staying here until we know more about the situation." Kakashi informed the boy as he already had in hand, his favorite book.  
  
"Hn." Sasuke let out as he took out what he needed along with the frying pan to bake the stuff.  
  
"I hope things went well between you and Naruto last night." Kakashi commented, which caught Sasuke's attention.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about." Sasuke replied as he put some butter in the pan.  
  
"Well the way you two were cuddling must mean that you've accepted Naruto for who is unlike the Villagers ..." Kakashi trailed off as he kept an eye for his student's reaction.  
  
Kakashi observed his student, as Sasuke stopped any movement. Now he was sure Kakashi had caught them together last night, but after all, Sasuke and Naruto were both too emotional to really think that their teacher might catch them.  
  
"If you're asking if I know about the Kyubi... Than the answer is yes ..." Sasuke broke the silence.  
  
"Then I'm very happy for both of you ..." Kakashi trailed off as he focused his attention back to his book.  
  
"Eh?" Sasuke let out as he turned around to take a look at his teacher.  
  
"You are both orphans, both know what is means to be lonely. Although you are complete opposites, you understand each other very well." Kakashi commented.  
  
"You're not going emotional on me are you?" Sasuke teased with a grin.  
  
"Of course not." Kakashi replied with a hidden smile of his own.  
  
---- Iruka's Room ----  
  
Iruka and Naruto both had red cheeks and seemed shy as they continued with their explanation.  
  
"So you see, nothing happened, besides they were no beds left when we got home and in my condition, Kakashi preferred I slept here than on the couch." Iruka finished his explanation.  
  
"Do you like him?" Naruto asked an innocent question, much to Iruka's surprise though.  
  
"It's been a long time since someone cared about me ..." Iruka mumbled as Naruto felt a bit left out.  
  
"But I care about you! You were the first person to believe in me and acknowledge me! Wasn't I enough?" Naruto asked with worry.  
  
"Naruto, the love we feel for each other is the love of a little brother and a big brother. With Kakashi, that love is different. Just like you feel with Sasuke I guess." Iruka reassured his formed student.  
  
"Yeah... I get this nice feeling each time we kiss and all ..." Naruto let out as he had a hand placed over his stomach.  
  
"I'm glad you found someone. Although I never expected it to be Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka teased the boy.  
  
"Well he's a nice guy when you get to know him ..." Naruto mentioned as Iruka smiled to the boy.  
  
"I want to hear all about it, but first, how serious is your relationship with him?" Iruka asked with playful voice.  
  
"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto protested as he jumped off the bed and stood in front do his former sensei to try and defend himself, from what his sensei might think.  
  
"Don't worry Naruto. I'm only teasing you. BUT, when it does, you can ask me some advice." Iruka reassured the boy as he placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"Arigatou ..." Naruto thanked him and smiled back at his sensei.  
  
"How about we join them in the kitchen ne? Because those two alone in a room can't be too good." Iruka teased as he stood up as well, forgetting the fact he still had no shirt on.  
  
"Iruka-sensei! You should at least ware this." Naruto tossed him one of Kakashi's black shirt.  
  
"Arigatou Naruto." Iruka thanked him as he carefully put on the shirt.  
  
"Ne Iruka-sensei?" Naruto began as he joined Iruka near the door.  
  
"Yes?" Iruka looked down to his student and wondered what more he would have to say.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei better take good care of you ... And if he doesn't, I'll kick his ass..." Naruto trailed off but seemed serious.  
  
"I don't think it will come to that." Iruka said as he placed his hand on his shoulder and opened the door.  
  
"It better not for his sake." Naruto warned as he was the first to walk out, followed by his former sensei.  
  
=========================================== =================================================  
  
Ryuza Camp Site  
  
---- Takai's Tent ----  
  
A fully awake Takai stood in the middle of the room, at each of his sides, stood Toshin and Tenshi to ensure the demon wouldn't try anything funny once more. As the leader and Tonai finally entered the room, while the other two brothers bowed to show their respects.  
  
"I heard work you wanted to have a word with me." The leader spoke out to the demon that seemed pretty angered at the moment.  
  
"Why did you stop me? I almost had that bastard!" Takai yelled out.  
  
"You forget that we need the Kyubi alive to take his power to strengthen our clan before we annihilate Konoha. It is for that reason that we stopped you. Although now you managed to screw up our plans and they know of our presence and maybe intentions as well." The leader finished with an annoyed tone.  
  
"You can't obtain the Kyubi's power anymore." Takai commented, which got him the complete attention of the three brothers and the leader.  
  
"How so?" Tonai asked before anyone else.  
  
"That damn rat and Kyubi now have a bond. If I remember correctly, you wanted to anger the boy and torment him in order to extract Kyubi, that under normal circumstances would have let himself be unsealed, but ... Now that they have a bond, that stupid fox won't leave the boy, and will surely protect the Village from your attack." Takai informed him.  
  
A few minutes of silence reached the tent, as the leader seemed to be mentally debating with himself, until he walked closer to the demon.  
  
"Tonai, Tenchi, Toshin. Removed the barrier and let him free." The leader demanded.  
  
"Nani?" Tonai was the first to protest while the other two were surprised by the sudden decision.  
  
"Do as I say. Surely Takai knows how to behave in camp I presume?" The leader locked eyes with the demon and this one nodded in agreement.  
  
The brothers exchanged worried looks, until they formed a triangle around the coyote demon and undid their hand seals. By doing so, they set him free to do as he please, as this one approached the leader in a dangerous way. The brothers were about to interfere when their leader motioned them not to.  
  
"You humans are hard to understand ..." Takai commented as he sniffed closely the leader.  
  
"Answer me this Takai. Can we still obtain the power of the Kyubi?" The leader asked while Takai took a few steps back at the mention of his enemy.  
  
"To tame the fox now is impossible due to the sudden fact he likes those disgusting humans." Takai gave a clear answer.  
  
"Then what do you propose we do now then?" The leader asked.  
  
"To kill both of them. Before they become a threat to your Clan." Takai clearly gave his opinion as the brothers were a little surprised by such a proposition and yet the leader took it into consideration before giving out his answer.  
  
TBC?  
  
=========================================== =================================================  
  
Well here's Chapter 14 that I promised. So sorry for the delay and the shortness but you must understand I currently have writer's block for a few fanfictions of mine. But this chapter came out ok I guess, plus I was called to work all week-end and I'm working on Sunday too, so for the moment I update less, but I'll make it up to you guys I promise!  
  
I only got 7 reviews sniff sniff. Some of my reviewers vanished or something. Oh well I'll continue to write just that the updates will most likely be every 2 weeks instead, depending how much work I have and the numbers of reviews I get.  
  
------  
  
REVIEWS  
  
Gina Reed : I'm glad you enjoy this fic!  
  
Ghostninja85 : I still have no idea how things will turn out. I actually write this story when an idea pops in my head for the next chapter, so I'm as surprised as you boys and girls when the chapter comes out.  
  
BlueAngelFire : A Beta reader is someone that reads the chapter and corrects the mistakes and all. But I don't want someone changing some of my stuff even though I'm very aware that I have some grammar mistakes, but this is my work and I don't like to share. Hopes you understand. Glad I can count on you if I need help.  
  
Rubymoon17 : I'll try to make some more, as well as the SasuNaru scenes, I'm doing my best since this story was among my first to come out.  
  
Watermelon Gal : I thought you might like the little fluff between Kakashi and Iruka. I couldn't help myself but write that small part. And Sasuke means it, although he could have learned it another way, but I go with the ideas I have.  
  
Red Rose : Of course you are. You've been so fateful to review every chapter of every story I wrote since you started to read my fics, and I wanted you to know you're highly appreciated!  
  
Feathergurl : I'm glad you liked that part. I just thought of that scene like the few minutes before I published it. I decided to change the outcome and all and that fit in well in my opinion since Sasuke's focused on being an Avenger and all. Glad you liked it!  
  
-------  
  
PS A NOTE FOR THE TWIT THAT CALLED HIMSELF the reviewer! If you don't like then don't read shonen-ai story. Between you and me you're the idiot not me! I placed warnings and I can't please everyone, but you'll burn in hell first, cuz this is called fan fiction for a reason you asshole!  
  
-------  
  
With that said, I apologize for my outburst to my other dear reviewers that I love so much, but it really pissed me off to get such a stupid flame as this one.  
  
-------  
  
Next Chapter  
  
-------  
  
Read and REVIEW!  
  
Until Next time!  
  
Ookima 


	15. Gone

Return To Me Chapter 15 : Gone  
  
Synopsis : Kakashi, Iruka, Sasuke and Naruto share morning breakfast, as Naruto reveals a little more information about him and the Kyubi, while Takai is released to track down Naruto once more, as the demon might have found a way to lure in the boy.  
  
------  
  
Pairings : Sasuke x Naruto a little of Iruka x Kakashi  
  
------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I did  
  
------  
  
WARNING : Contains yaoi boy loves boy IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ!  
  
------  
  
Extra Information  
  
Dobe = Dead Last  
  
Koi = Love  
  
Gomen = I'm sorry  
  
Onegai = Please  
  
Chikushou = Damn  
  
Arigatou = Thank you  
  
Demo = But ... ... ...  
  
Naze = Why  
  
Iie = No  
  
------  
  
Notes concerning the reviews will be at the bottom of this page.  
  
------  
  
IMPORTANT  
  
Since with the new formatting on the site, that no longer accepts the stars ( number 8 on the keyboard plus the (plus ) sign either dammit! I'll find a better way to alert you people of changes or something, this bites, stupid new formatting....)

=========================================== =================================================  
  
RECAP  
  
Ryuza Camp Site  
  
---- Takai's Tent ----  
  
A fully awake Takai stood in the middle of the room, at each of his sides, stood Toshin and Tenshi to ensure the demon wouldn't try anything funny once more. As the leader and Tonai finally entered the room, while the other two brothers bowed to show their respects.  
  
"I heard work you wanted to have a word with me." The leader spoke out to the demon that seemed pretty angered at the moment.  
  
"Why did you stop me? I almost had that bastard!" Takai yelled out.  
  
"You forget that we need the Kyubi alive to take his power to strengthen our clan before we annihilate Konoha. It is for that reason that we stopped you. Although now you managed to screw up our plans and they know of our presence and maybe intentions as well." The leader finished with an annoyed tone.  
  
"You can't obtain the Kyubi's power anymore." Takai commented, which got him the complete attention of the three brothers and the leader.  
  
"How so?" Tonai asked before anyone else.  
  
"That damn rat and Kyubi now have a bond. If I remember correctly, you wanted to anger the boy and torment him in order to extract Kyubi, that under normal circumstances would have let himself be unsealed, but ... Now that they have a bond, that stupid fox won't leave the boy, and will surely protect the Village from your attack." Takai informed him.  
  
A few minutes of silence reached the tent, as the leader seemed to be mentally debating with himself, until he walked closer to the demon.  
  
"Tonai, Tenchi, Toshin. Removed the barrier and let him free." The leader demanded.  
  
"Nani?" Tonai was the first to protest while the other two were surprised by the sudden decision.  
  
"Do as I say. Surely Takai knows how to behave in camp I presume?" The leader locked eyes with the demon and this one nodded in agreement.  
  
The brothers exchanged worried looks, until they formed a triangle around the coyote demon and undid their hand seals. By doing so, they set him free to do as he please, as this one approached the leader in a dangerous way. The brothers were about to interfere when their leader motioned them not to.  
  
"You humans are hard to understand ..." Takai commented as he sniffed closely the leader.  
  
"Answer me this Takai. Can we still obtain the power of the Kyubi?" The leader asked while Takai took a few steps back at the mention of his enemy.  
  
"To tame the fox now is impossible due to the sudden fact he likes those disgusting humans." Takai gave a clear answer.  
  
"Then what do you propose we do now then?" The leader asked.  
  
"To kill both of them. Before they become a threat to your Clan." Takai clearly gave his opinion as the brothers were a little surprised by such a proposition and yet the leader took it into consideration before giving out his answer.  
  
END OF RECAP  
  
-------  
  
"If what you say is true, then I am left with no other choice than to eliminate Kyubi as well as the boy who holds him within." The leader spoke out, while the coyote grinned.  
  
"But my lord!" Tonai let out, surprised by the decision.  
  
"If we cannot get the demon's powers and strength, then I won't let anyone else have it either, especially the Leaf." The leader stated.  
  
"We understand, but still, how do we kill the boy? Myself and my brothers had to retreat when Kyubi showed himself and protected the boy." Toshin added.  
  
"That is why we left Takai alive to begin with." The leader reminded them.  
  
"It would be my pleasure to dispose of him. Is there anything else you wish?" Takai mentioned.  
  
"Torture him, cut him up in pieces, I don't care. Just kill the damn thing and bring me back his head." The leader gave out his order very clearly.  
  
=========================================== =================================================  
  
Kakashi's House   
  
---- Kitchen ----  
  
Kakashi helped a little, as he settled the plates, glasses and utensils on the table, while Sasuke finished making their breakfast, although his mind was set elsewhere. The boy finally finished baking those buns as he carefully placed them in a basket, and walked over to the table, where Kakashi was currently reading his perverted book.  
  
"Don't you ever get tired of reading those?" Sasuke asked and eyed his teacher.  
  
"You'll understand when you're much older and experienced Sasuke-kun." Kakashi playfully spoke the boy's name, which earned him an immediate glare.  
  
"Che ..." Sasuke let out as he turned his back on his teacher to prepare the meal to come.  
  
"I think we're too late Naruto ..." A male voice spoke out form the hallway.  
  
"I think you're right Iruka-sensei." Came the voice of a mere boy.  
  
Sasuke didn't need to turn his head to know who's voice belonged to who, while Kakashi didn't even bother to put aside his book, which Naruto and Iruka quickly noticed.  
  
"He's reading that perverted book again!" Naruto shouted and pointed at his sensei.  
  
"Kakashi ..." Iruka let out, disappointed of how he could possibly like, even love that Jounin after seeing him reading that book out in the open for his students to see.  
  
"Sit down, breakfast's done." Sasuke ordered them as he placed many plates on the middle of the table and sat down.  
  
It didn't take long for Naruto to rush at his seat and anticipate the tasty food he would soon eat, after all they were prepared by his lover. Iruka sighed to how Naruto could never really change when it came to his stomach, but smiled, at how Naruto no longer hid behind his mask.  
  
"Kakashi, put that book away or else." Iruka demanded from his Jounin as he sat next to him at the table.  
  
"Or else what?" Kakashi asked out of curiosity.  
  
Iruka leaned forward, and whispered something into his lover's ears, while Naruto and Sasuke were quite curious to know what it was, but by the way Kakashi's visible eye widened, and how quickly the book disappeared from their sight, must have been something serious.  
  
"With that dealt with, how about we eat." Iruka smiled as though nothing ever happened.  
  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow, not totally understanding what just happened, unlike Naruto, that couldn't help but to try and suppress his laughter.  
  
---- 30 Minutes Later ----  
  
All ate what they needed, although most of the time, they remained silent, since this wasn't something they were use to. After all, they always ate all alone and were used to the silence.  
  
"So how about training?" Naruto suggested as he finished his last meal.  
  
"After what happened last night, you need to explain more than anything else." Kakashi informed his student.  
  
"Do we have to talk about that now?" Naruto mumbled, his eyes, showing he wasn't up to talk about that.  
  
"What happened last night?" Iruka repeated the question, still unaware of the true events that took place there.  
  
"Nothing!" Naruto quickly answered, as he stood out of his chair, grabbed his empty plate and headed towards the kitchin sink.  
  
"Naruto ..." Iruka let out and stared at the boy.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Naruto coldly warned them.  
  
Kakashi stared at the back of his student, while Sasuke remained silent, since he did kinda understand why Naruto refused to talk so freely about the Kyubi, but deep down, even he wanted to know what truly happened.  
  
"I know Jiraiya taught you how to tap within the Kyubi's chakra, but last night, was more than just his chakra ..." Kakashi started, hoping the boy would open up.  
  
"Kakashi ..." Iruka whispered his lover's name, surprised by how Kakashi simply spoke out to his student, so openly about the subject.  
  
"Fine!" Naruto yelled out as he stomped the ground and turned around to face all three who sat at the table. "Kyubi took over." Naruto stated.  
  
"W...what!?" Iruka almost jumped out of his chair, while Kakashi and Sasuke remained clam, still waiting for a good explanation to follow such a statement.  
  
"He fought against Takai before, and I knew I couldn't beat him ... So I asked him ..." Naruto tried to explain as he lowered his gaze to the floor, not liking at all, to have 3 pairs of eyes who stared at him.  
  
"You aksed him? He's a demon who killed many, how could you possibly ask him of all people!?" Iruka scolded the boy, as he felt Naruto didn't see the true danger of doing such things. But then again, the Chuunin wasn't aware of the long conversation and new bond, the demon and his former student had together.  
  
"Because that bastard of a Coyote was ready to kill Sasuke!" Naruto shouted to his former teacher, much to everyone's surprise, Iruka mostly.  
  
"Both of you calm down ..." Kakashi demanded as he placed a hand on Iruka's shoulder, to help him sit back down on the chair, while Naruto simply leaned against the nearest wall. "Now, how about you explain all this from the beginning." The Jounin asked.  
  
=========================================== =================================================  
  
Somewhere in Konoha's forest   
  
---- Takai's Tent ----  
  
Although the leader gave permission for the demon to roam, somewhat free in the camp, the three brothers always kept an eye out on him, but at least they remained outside of the tent, giving him the private time he needed, or said he did.  
  
Takai walked back and forth in his little tent, which only had a bed to sleep on, a desk and a chair. After all, demons never needed much, even though this one remained within a human's body at the moment.  
  
"Damn That leader! If he and his stupid humans hadn't interfered, I might have been able to acquire what I first came here for ..." Takai cursed silently so that those three bastards outside wouldn't hear him.  
  
What puzzled Takai the most, was how each time he was ready to kill his victim, somehow either that brat always appeared or someone he knew. This made him angry, but he wondered how was it possible that Kyubi and the brat appeared at the last moment before he could taste that sweet Uchiha blood.  
  
"How could that brat known where to search for me each time?" Takai asked himself as he continued to walk around the room, lost within his own thoughts.  
  
As much as the demon loved to torture the vessel in which his all time nemesis was trapped in, the fact that each time he could interfere and stop him from delivering the fatal blow, enraged him to no end. Takai felt as though they had a connection, but among demons or humans that was impossible unless cursed for it to do so.  
  
"Curse? The boy has no curse to begin with ..." Takai let out, as he stopped for a moment to think deeper within the matter. "But Kyubi has a partial curse ... One I wasn't able to complete ...." He continued as he walked over to his bed and sat down on it. "But if Kyubi truly started to merge with the brat ... Then that would explain many things ..." An evil smile appeared on his lips.  
  
=========================================== =================================================  
  
Kakashi's House   
  
---- Kitchen ----  
  
Naruto leaned against the wall, as he finally let out most of what he knew to his senseis as well as his lover. The only little things Naruto left out, were the details of Kyubi's battle with Takai, as well as how nice the fox was to him, after all, the Chuunin already had a hard time believing that the demon would even help if it didn't work to its advantages.  
  
"So you can talk to him?" Iruka still tried to grasp and understand the situation.  
  
"Yeah, but only when I'm too emotionally unstable like Kakashi-sensei once explained ..." Naruto let out, that was half the truth, but it was kinda true after all ... The only times the Kyubi spoke to him were when he was depressed or wanted to protect someone.  
  
"You realize that we have no other choice but to report this to Hokage." Kakashi reminded the boy of how serious this actually was.  
  
"Yeah ... But can it wait? I don't like talking about it ..." Naruto let out as he raised his head and looked out the small window above the kitchen sink and avoided any eye contact.  
  
"You've been through enough for the day ..." Iruka let out, a bit sad at how his student's life was still so hard on him.  
  
"Don't you mean a week?" Sasuke corrected.  
  
"Can I go now?" Naruto let out.  
  
"Go? Go where?" Iruka let out, a bit confused.  
  
"To my room. I still need to unpack some stuff since I doubt I'll be going to my apartment for a while ..." Naruto explained in a low tone.  
  
"S...sure ..." Iruka gave him permission, while Kakashi simply closed his eyes.  
  
Naruto quickly walked out of the kitchen and passed by the table where the other three sat, not looking back once. The moment he stepped out, Iruka knew that the boy needed to be comforted, but that was until he felt a hand which grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"Don't." Kakashi let out as he reopened his visible eye.  
  
"But ..." Iruka objected.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!" Kakashi just loved to tease his favorite student.  
  
"Hn." Sasuke let out as he got out of his chair, stuffed his hands into his pockets and headed straight for his lover's room.  
  
"It's best if Sasuke talks to him ..." Kakashi informed his lover.  
  
"I just hope it wasn't too much for Naruto to take ... After all, with that thing on the lose and with Kyubi's strange attitude, I wonder how he continues like this ..." Iruka let out as rested his elbow on the table, his hand against his forehead to support his head.  
  
"Because Sasuke cares for him ..." The Jounin gave a nice reply as he wrapped his arms gently around his lover, after all, Iruka was still wounded from the night before.  
  
---- Naruto's Bedroom ----  
  
Naruto turned his back on the door and faced the window instead as he heard footsteps that headed his way. He didn't feel at all like talking more, it was still new and yet strange for him to talk so openly about the Kyubi, especially with Sasuke being present.  
  
"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked as he entered the room and noticed how Naruto turned his back on him.  
  
"I just need some time alone you know?" Naruto let out, his fists clenched so tightly that they trembled.  
  
Sasuke carefully, but silently approached his beloved and wrapped his arms around the blonde's arms and upper body, while he rested his head on Naruto's shoulder.  
  
"You don't have to be alone if you don't want to ..." Sasuke reminded the boy.  
  
"I know ... But I really want to just be alone ... To think and stuff ..." Naruto mumbled as he closed his eyes tightly.  
  
"If you need me, I'm in my room ..." Sasuke whispered, as he let go of the blond and retreated by the room, that was until he heard a soft and yet broken voice.  
  
"Ne? Can I ..." Naruto wanted to ask but felt a bit ashamed.  
  
Sasuke turned around to noticed how Naruto's cheek suddenly turned red, and couldn't help but smile a little. He stepped forward, and cupped the boy's cheek. And then, he slowly leaned forward, until his lips finally pressed against those of Naruto's.  
  
"Thanks ..." Naurto mumbled as Sasuke pulled back.  
  
"You're welcome." Sasuke replied as he finally left the room, and gave Naruto the space and time he needed.  
  
=========================================== =================================================  
  
Somewhere in Konoha's forest   
  
---- Takai's Tent ----  
  
Takai had thought of it for several minutes now, and perhaps he should meet this blond first, find out what he could, and see if what he thought or even believed could be confirmed. The demon stood before a mirror, as he grabbed a kunai and quickly stabbed himself with it in the palm of his hand. Blood gushed out, and the pain was easily felt, but the demon simply pulled out the kunai and laid it on the table. His attention now turned towards the mirror in front of him, as though he waited for something to happen.  
  
=========================================== =================================================  
  
Kakashi's House   
  
---- Living Room ----  
  
Sasuke returned to where the Chuunin and Jounin were, to notice that only Iruka remained in the room. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he noticed how Iruka tried to change his bandages by himself but had a real hard time doing so.  
  
"Where's Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"He went to see Hokage and then your teammate Haruno Sakura about your schedule for the next few days." Iruka answered as the Chuunin continued to struggle with his bandages.  
  
"Here." Sasuke advanced towards his former sensei and helped him dress his wounds with the new bandages.  
  
"Arigatou." Iruka thanked him as he felt relieved to be helped, normally it would have been his lover, if this one hadn't disappeared again.  
  
---- Naruto's Bedroom ----  
  
Naruto slowly unpacked his things, as he felt that Kyubi was either sound asleep within him or simply staying silent, after all, he felt kinda depressed at the moment, so the fox usually made himself known that he was there. As Naruto prepared to attack the next and last bag of clothing, he felt this sharp pain in his hand, and soon it was followed by the Kyubi's voice.  
  
"This feeling ... It's different form all the other times ..." Kyubi let out, while Naruto was more occupied in trying not to make any alarming sounds and grasping his hand.  
  
"What's going on. ..?" The boy asked, still in pain.  
  
"Uzumaki Naruto ..." A third voice could be heard within the boy's mind.  
  
"What the ..?" Naruto's eyes widened as he had no clue of where that third voice came from, but it was familiar to him.  
  
"Takai ..." Kyubi growled.  
  
=========================================== =================================================  
  
Somewhere in Konoha's forest   
  
---- Takai's Tent ---- Takai smiled in the mirror as he could clearly hear Kyubi and Naruto's voice within his own head.  
  
"Hear me boy, I wish for us to meet, alone." Takai spoke out.  
  
"How the hell can that bastard be in my head!?" Naruto yelled within the demon's mind.  
  
"Listen carefully brat. I want us to meet. Just you and me, No tricks, no traps." Takai stated.  
  
"What makes you think I'll simply obey you?" Naruto coldly let out.  
  
"Because, I know that Chuunin and Uchiha are still too injured to even protect themselves from me and your Jounin isn't home at the moment." Takai stated with a smile.  
  
=========================================== =================================================  
  
Kakashi's House   
  
---- Naruto's Bedroom ----  
  
Naruto stood up as his vision was no longer his, but he could clearly see the image of Takai through his eyes.  
  
"Chikushou ..." Naruto cursed, as he felt his own blood boil from all the anger he felt at the moment.  
  
"Che, first you try to kill us and now you simply want to talk? What exactly is going on in that mind of yours?" Kyubi hissed.  
  
"I want answers to certain things, and that pathetic human wants answer for certain things I wish for as well." Takai explained.  
  
"Like what?" Naruto simply asked, not believing his words for a minute.  
  
"How the Ryuza clan plan to do next with you or the Village. I have many answers you seek, and you have my own. All I wish is to speak." Takai clearly explained.  
  
"Why would you tell me that when you're with them?" Naruto wasn't that dumb.  
  
=========================================== =================================================  
  
Somewhere in Konoha's forest   
  
---- Takai's Tent ----  
  
"Meet me, and I'll answer all of your questions, face to face. If not, then next time one of your friends won't make it back alive. How about that cute but annoying brat. The third's grandson ... Konohomaru .. surely his blood must taste good ..." Takai teased as he licked his fingers and grinned, while Naruto saw everything thanks to the mirror.  
  
"Where?" Naruto seriously asked, no emotion in his tone of voice.  
  
Takai smiled as he closed his eyes momentarily before giving the exact location and when they would meet, if the blond boy still wanted that is.  
  
=========================================== =================================================  
  
Kakashi's House   
  
---- Living Room ----  
  
15 minutes passed as Sasuke now sat next to Iruka and finally finished applying the last bandages before he could close the first aid kit.  
  
"I get that Naruto wanted to be left alone ne?" Iruka asked, but already knew the answer.  
  
"Hn." Sasuke replied as he closed his eyes.  
  
"I'm glad he's not always alone anymore..." Iruka let out with a small smile.  
  
"So you know as well?" Sasuke more so asked.  
  
Iruka nodded as he got out of the couch and headed towards the nearest table, picked up a pen and a stack of clean paper to write on. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, unsure what the Chuunin was actually doing, until this one finished writing down what ever he was writing down.  
  
"Go get Naruto." Iruka ordered the young boy around.  
  
"What?" Sasuke let out coldly.  
  
"The best thing to cheer that boy up is ramen. Tell him it's my treat and he'll come running out of there in no time." Iruka explained with a smile.  
  
"Hn." Sasuke let out before he disappeared int the hallway, and headed straight for Naruto's room.  
  
---- Naruto's Bedroom ---  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
No answer.  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
Sasuke sighed and simply opened the door, ready to scold the boy for not even giving him sign of life, that was until he noticed no one was in the room. Sasuke's eyes carefully scanned the room but still couldn't find his lover. All he noticed was how the blond had started to unpack his things as he mentioned earlier, until his eyes rested on the night table next to the bed.  
  
"Where is he?" Sasuke let out as he got closer to the small table.  
  
Sasuke then remembered that last night, this is where Naruto always placed his holster that contained his shurikens and kunais. He then felt the wind that passed through his hair, and it's then that he noticed the window was wide open. Sasuke quickly ran out of the room to inform the Chuunin of what might of happened.  
  
---- Living Room ----  
  
Sasuke came in running as Iruka mistook the boy for Naruto due to the high speed, until Sasuke spoke his name loud and clearly.  
  
"Iruka!" Sasuke shouted.  
  
"Where's Naruto?" Iruka asked, a bit worried.  
  
"He's not here! Naruto's gone!" Sauske informed his former sensei.  
  
"NANI!?" Iruka let out, his eyes widened, shocked by how the blond was in the house only half an hour ago.  
  
=========================================== =================================================  
  
Training Grounds   
  
Naruto walked deeper within the training grounds, until he noticed a shadow a few meters ahead of him that hid in the bushes, or tried to. By instinct, he took out a kunai and prepared to throw it, until an all too familiar voice came out.  
  
"There is no need for weapon here ..." It began as it slowly walked out of the bushes to reveal itself.  
  
"How about you get to the point ... Takai." Naruto let out.  
  
TBC?  
  
=========================================== =================================================  
  
Well here's Chapter 15 that I promised. So sorry for the delay and the shortness but this turned out to be an ok chapter, although I read it over and over and I think the ending kinda sucked, or maybe just the spot where Sasuke runs off to Iruka to tell him Naruto's gone, oh well, let me know ok?  
  
I got 16 reviews! I'm really happy to have surpassed number 10 of reviews! So I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, as I tried to do what I could, as I explained, this story now has a life of it's own which I have not much control over, so let me know what you think!  
  
------  
  
REVIEWS  
  
Chibi chidori16 : indeed my ideas pop within my head, that's why some fics take longer to update since the story has a life of it's own that I can't quite control, and this one is the perfect example of it! Glad you enjoy the fic.  
  
Ookami Kage : your update was short but still appreciated. I also appreciate that you take time to review my stories! So I'm sorry for the delay of updating, real life stuff you know? School and work ... I only pray that SOON I'll have more free time to update ...  
  
Arbil : yeah, the special moment and conversation between Naruto and Iruka , I liked it a lot, to think at first, that scene alone wasn't in my planning ... Guess it's good sometimes to take time and let the story flow when it feels like it. For the manga, the way they ( sand-nins ) dress is so awesome! I so love Gaara's new look! Now I can't wait to get the next chapter and episode this week!  
  
Life's Garnet : I'm glad I have dedicated reviewers, and that's the only reason I continue this fic, although I should update more, but due to real life I can't lately. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Feathurgurl : I'm sure your stories are really good as well! I just was in a certain mood that made me write a fic cute chapter like that.  
  
RedMirage07 : Sorry for the late update! But as mentioned everywhere else, I had to work a lot and my project at school. Glad you liked the interaction between the foursome, plus I'm getting the hand on Iruka and Kakashi.  
  
Toki Mirage / Hebi / Red Rose / Jenniyah / Shadow Eclipse / silverbluenchantress : Thanks for reviewing and glad you enjoyed the 'talk' between Naruto and Iruka.  
  
Watermelon Gal : you were right! I got more reviews! Thank you so much for your support I really really appreciate it!  
  
Baka m3 l33t : Well I'm sure you thought it was writer's block but it wasn't! Just too much work and school in my real life! But glad you enjoyed this fic!  
  
Meesa : I think thanks to this fic I'm getting the hand on Kakashi and Iruka's character, so I'm glad to know you all enjoy this fic!  
  
BlueAngelFire : Sorry for the late updates, as explained to others, I have been called in to work nearly 7 days a week ... plus I have my school work to do, so not much time left for writing, but I'll try my best!  
  
Jenniyah : Glad you liked the serious talk between Naruto and Iruka, it wasn't planned at all this way, but the idea suddenly popped into my head.  
  
-------  
  
Next Chapter

Kakashi arrives back home to discover that Naruto's gone and is no where to be found, while Takai and Naruto have a conversation, that is until Takai does something, that might be relaly bad for Naruto ...

-------  
  
Read and REVIEW!  
  
Until Next time!  
  
Ookima 


End file.
